Samsara
by Juuh Haruno
Summary: [Tradução - IndraSaku/SasuSaku] As palavras de Sakura morrem em sua garganta quando os olhos do homem se abrem, e as íris vermelhas mais frias que já viu encontram as dela. É atingida por uma onda aterrorizante de certeza sobre duas coisas - que conhece aqueles olhos melhor do que qualquer outro e que, se ele quisesse, esse homem poderia parar seu coração com apenas um olhar.
1. Parte I

**Sinopse: [Tradução]** **As palavras de Sakura morrem em sua garganta quando os olhos do homem se abrem, e as íris vermelhas mais frias que já viu encontram as dela. Ela é atingida por uma onda aterrorizante de certeza sobre duas coisas naquele momento - que ela conhece esses olhos melhor do que qualquer outra e que, se ele quisesse, esse homem poderia parar seu coração com apenas um olhar.**

 **Shipper:** IndraSakuSasu

 **Autora:** KuriQuinn

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** M-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **PARTE I**

Como médica, Sakura provavelmente está mais preparada para os vários sintomas da gravidez do que uma mulher normal. Estudou a teoria, administrou cuidados pré e pós-natais e trouxe mais do que alguns bebês. A princípio, foi apenas sob o olhar atento de sua mentora, mas conforme ela e Sasuke viajavam para aldeias mais remotas, isso acabou se tornando um risco ocupacional.

Então, seu próprio primeiro trimestre foi exatamente do jeito que esperava - na verdade foi até um pouco mais fácil.

O enjoo matinal não era tão ruim quanto temia - na verdade, não era de fato um enjoo matinal, mas sim um "enjoo em momentos aleatórios". Mesmo assim, foi bem mais suave do que qualquer outra coisa que esperava. Foram apenas duas o número de manhãs que passou com o rosto enterrado em um arbusto próximo, enquanto Sasuke segura seu cabelo.

Havia também algumas de suas comidas favoritas que nem consegue pensar sem sentir náuseas. Outras ainda causam seus desejos bizarros e desesperados que nunca experimentou antes (tomates! Nenhuma quantidade de tomates era suficientes para aplacar sua fome desesperada!). Também tinha que fazer xixi com muito mais frequência, o que fazia com que Sasuke se divertisse e se resignasse, dependendo do quanto atrasaria seus planos de viagem. E por último, pelos bons deuses, umas irritantes e inconvenientes espinhas tinham nascido em seu rosto!

Mas o que definitivamente não esperava eram os sonhos.

De seus estudos e conversas com outras mulheres grávidas, antecipou o os enjoos, o desconforto e até mesmo um violento impulso sexual. Mas o que acabara experimentando nos dias após confirmar sua condição era sombrio, assustador e até mesmo um pouco deprimente.

No início, seus sonhos tinham um tema recorrente. Sempre que fechava os olhos, se via caminhando pela praia. A maré está sempre baixa, deixando uma vastidão estéril de areia com poças rasas de água. O céu é sempre cinzento e sinuoso, cercado por penhascos à distância. Os detalhes neste lugar são impressionante, apesar do fato de que ela nunca visitou esta praia. E nem passou muito tempo em qualquer outra praia, na verdade.

Konoha não tem litoral, e até mesmo suas experiências durante a guerra não lhe deram muito tempo para aproveitar o litoral. Em sua viagem Sasuke, ocasionalmente foram para lugares como Kumo, onde as praias são mais comuns, mas nunca com propósito de recreação expressa.

Apesar disso, a praia estéril de seus sonhos parecia tão familiar e amada quanto as florestas e vales da Aldeia da Folha. Por qualquer motivo, experimentava uma sensação de total segurança durante as suas viagens no sonho, o que a deixava desconcertada e confusa ao acordar.

O padrão continuou por várias noites sem qualquer alteração, até o retorno de sua jornada à Tsuki. Naquela noite, eles não tiveram escolha a não ser se deitar em uma caverna na floresta para evitar uma tempestade.

Desde que contou a Sasuke sobre sua gravidez, pararam de acampar para dormir do lado de fora, sempre se recolhiam nas Aldeias próximas. Sakura assegurou-lhe que, neste momento, não importava onde parassem para descansar, mas ele tinha sido inflexível. Dormiam acampados na floresta somente quando não havia absolutamente nenhuma outra opção.

Ela estava tentando não achar sua superproteção atraente, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não esperou a vida inteira por isso.

Apesar da segurança de suas proteções defensivas, Sasuke insistiu em pegar o primeiro turno da vigia - o que ambos sabem significa que ele realmente não pretendia fechar os olhos naquela noite - e Sakura estava simplesmente cansada demais para discutir. Espera que isso levasse a um sono totalmente sem sonhos, mas ainda assim, com quase nenhuma transição, estava de volta à praia dos sonhos.

Só que havia algo diferente desta vez.

 **眠り**

Uma forma escura aparece nas dunas de areia no horizonte. Ela não consegue entender exatamente o que é a forma, mas conforme se aproxima, percebe que é um ser humano.

"Hey!", chama. "Você está bem?"

Ela começa a correr, lutando contra a instável e úmida areia, automaticamente levado a mão ao seu kit médico - apenas para descobrir que não está lá. Mas não deixa que isso a detenha, no entanto, e depois do que parece ser uma eternidade, desliza até parar na frente da pessoa.

É um homem, percebe, baseado nas dimensões do corpo, e está gravemente ferido.

Ele está de bruços e, a julgar pela falta de movimento, não respirava. Quando estendeu a mão para tocar a pele úmida e verificar seu pulso, não sentiu nenhuma mísera pulsação. As partes de sua epiderme não cobertas pelo manto branco ensopado eram uma massa de queimaduras de segundo e terceiro grau, entrecruzando-se como raízes vermelhas e sinuosas de uma árvore. Já tinha visto isso antes em vítimas de eletrocução, exceto que, pelo que podia ver, não havia ferimentos de saída ou de entrada em seu corpo. Era como se um relâmpago tivesse passado pela superfície de sua pele.

 _Ou… ou canalizado através de seus pontos de chakra._

Estende a mão para sentir o pulso em seu pescoço, mas vê que, em vez disso, sua gentilmente bate nas bochechas do homem, tentando acordá-lo. Um buraco se forma em seu estômago, e ela pretende canalizar seu próprio chakra para o pobre homem, na esperança de impulsionar seu coração e seus pulmões de volta ao normal.

Mas isso não acontece.

Suas mãos continuam tateando o homem em busca de sinais de vida, e quando ela se concentra, alcançando o interior, não consegue sentir nada de seu chakra. Como último recurso, pensa no estilo de cura usado por ninjas novatos e tenta encaixar os dedos no selo do Boi, mas eles não cooperam.

 _O que…_

Olha em consideração para suas mãos confusas e, tardiamente, percebe que não se parecem com as dela. Essas são mais pálidas e mais delicadas, com nenhuma de suas cicatrizes dos treinamento que conseguiu antes de despertar o Selo Yin.

E, mais importante, nenhum brilho revelador de energia de cura.

 _Não!_

O horror de ser despojada da capacidade de salvar este homem a atinge como um soco no estômago, mas ao invés de enlouquecer com isso, empurrou a constatação para fora de sua mente. Ainda poderia ter uma chance de salvá-lo, mesmo que não conseguisse fazer isso da maneira mais rápida!

Seu corpo pareceu estar cooperando com isso, pelo menos, mas é quase como se estivesse lutando através da areia movediça. Seus membros eram pesados e tudo parecia estar acontecendo com atraso.

Com firmeza, mas gentilmente, ela o vira, pretendendo iniciar compressões em seu coração -

Apenas para recuar em choque.

Por baixo da pele inchada e cheia de veias está Sasuke.

 **夢**

Sakura acorda de repente, seu corpo inteiro vindo à consciência. O suor escorre de sua testa e ela sente como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

"Sakura?"

Seu marido é uma sombra sem traços no escuro.

"Você estava em uma praia", sussurra sem preâmbulos, a voz tremendo. "Você estava inconsciente, e eu não podia ... Eu queria curar você, mas não consegui. E então ei te virei e acho que você estava morto, mas não havia… eu não pude… "

"Foi um sonho", Sasuke garante. Quando vê que seu corpo permanece rígido e agitado, estende o braço e cobre o rosto dela com a mão, passando o polegar pela maçã do rosto delicado.

Sakura suspira, apoiando-se em seu toque, e a rigidez de sua espinha diminui um pouco. "Eu sei que foi. Mas só que era ... muito real."

"Seus sentidos estão intensificados agora", informa em voz baixa. "Sua mente provavelmente está atraindo muito mais memórias sensíveis."

"Eu sei disso", protesta, sorrindo ligeiramente para o fato de que Sasuke estava citando informações que leu de um livro de gravidez que ela pegou na última aldeia. Nunca tinha visto-o ler, mas se lembrava daquela sentença exata.

 _'Não estou interessado em livros de bebês' o caramba, seu grande bobão!_

"E você também sabe que estou bem", Sasuke continua. Pela carranca que detectou em sua voz, tinha a leve suspeita de que ele notou seu sorriso. "Assim como você."

"Além de estar casada com um senhor sabe-tudo, estou maravilhosamente bem", murmurou, enrolando-se na frente dele.

"Hm"

Sente os dedos dele no seu cabelo, indo para frente e para trás em um ritmo reconfortante. O sono se apodera dela, introduzido pela sensação calmante dos dedos roçando seu crânio.

Sakura se obriga a voltar para a consciência plena.

"Espere!"

Ele congela. "O que?"

"Eu tenho que fazer xixi", anuncia, se empurrando para longe dele.

"Claro que sim", suspira, soltando-a.

Quando finalmente volta para a caverna, encontra Sasuke adormecido. Suspeita que ele só pretendia fechar os olhos por um segundo, mas depois de passar tantos dias sem dormir com mais frequência nas últimas semanas estava tendo seu preço. Estava preocupa com a possibilidade dele pretender manter essa tendência até que estivessem de volta em segurança em Konoha - o que poderia acontecer daqui a alguns meses.

Por esta razão, escolhe não acordá-lo.

 _As armadilhas serão suficientes._

Recuperou seu lugar ao lado dele, se aproximando e se encaixando de modo que suas costas estivessem encaixadas contra o peito dele. Ainda dormindo, ele passou o braço pela cintura dela, abraçando-a e Sakura sorri para a escuridão. Ele costumava segurá-la assim quando eram crianças também ... embora naquela época, ele preferisse engolir kunai do que admitir isso.

Às vezes, em missões fora, seu esquadrão genin tinha que dormir no meio de floresta. Kakashi sempre ficava com o primeiro turno - como Sasuke faz agora, não tendo a intenção de acordar nenhum deles para pegar o segundo - e os três acabavam se amontoando como filhotes. Geralmente, estavam tão exaustos que ninguém tinha energia para reclamar dos arranjos para dormir. Sakura acabaria imprensada entre os dois garotos para minimizar qualquer derramamento de sangue - Naruto murmurando em seu sono de um lado, e Sasuke se enrolado protetoramente no outro.

Mas às vezes, muito raramente, ele acabava deitando contra ela, o braço pendurado sobre seus quadris, respirando contra a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

Nunca dormiu bem naquelas noites, muito chocada e satisfeita para fazer qualquer coisa além de se maravilhar com a proximidade dele. Ele acordava antes de todo mundo, e ela o sentia recuar como se estivesse queimado, e então seu calor desapareceria.

Sakura nunca mencionou isso em horas de vigília porque sabia que ele ficaria envergonhado. Ele também nunca disse nada, embora soubesse que estava acordada. Kakashi olhou consciente por baixo de sua máscara, mas agia como se não tivesse notado nada disso.

Agora, porém, não tem problemas para voltar a dormir dentro do abraço de Sasuke, e felizmente, não houve mais sonhos naquela noite. Quando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã espreitam em seu abrigo, em vez de fingir que não passou a noite em volta dela, Sasuke esconde seu rosto em seu ombro e ignorou suas tentativas de persuadi-lo ... até que ela trapaceou um pouco, mergulhando sob suas cobertas e usando lábios e língua em seu argumento mais convincente. O som de seus gritos estrangulados e ofegantes, maldições ecoando nas paredes úmidas da caverna compensaram completamente a tentativa de olhar reprovador que lhe deu logo depois.

"Nós não deveríamos estar chamando a atenção para nós mesmos", lembrou.

"Então você deve aprender a ser mais silencioso", respondeu, limpando a boca. Quando rosnou para ela e a agarrou, tentando puxá-la para baixo dele, a kunoichi dança para fora do seu caminho e canta: "Venha! Nós vamos nos _atrasar_."

O resto da manhã progride da maneira usual conforme viajavam pela floresta até o próximo destino. Era tranquilo, o que era a norma - ela e Sasuke nem sempre falam enquanto viajam, existindo em um silêncio que é mais uma perfeita dinâmica de companheirismo do que uma necessidade de evitar possíveis ameaças. Um momento para reflexão ou para apenas estar juntos.

Embora hoje, seus pensamentos geralmente pacíficos são obscurecidos pela análise de seu sonho. Está incomodando-a, ao contrário da maioria dos sonhos, que se retiraria imediatamente para seu subconsciente. Supõe que é porque se lembrava de seu desamparo, um estado que ela evitou ativamente desde que era uma adolescente.

Se Sasuke percebe sua preocupação, não diz nada. Até que lhe forneça a informação, ele não vai bisbilhotar. Então, decide não dizer nada porque se já parece ridículo em sua cabeça, imagine então em voz alta.

Após algumas horas chegam à uma balsa noturna que, ao que parece, _não_ é nada gentil com seu estômago enjoado. Ela passa a maior parte da viagem pulando para o lado do barco, ou enrolada em posição fetal em sua cabine. Apenas quando estão se aproximando de seu destino, a exaustão finalmente permite que ceda ao sono.

 **眠** **り**

Ela se encontra de volta na praia, ajoelhada na frente de um Sasuke inconsciente.

 _Só que não é Sasuke_ , percebe em alívio. Suas feições são mais delicadas, e seu cabelo é mais leve - apesar de estar muito encharcado - e muito mais longo.

Os instintos de médica já incitaram suas mãos a procurar sinais de vida. Ele não estava respirando e não conseguiu detectar um batimento cardíaco. A julgar pelas queimaduras e hematomas, diria que ele sofreu tanto eletrocussão quanto trauma maciço, como se milhares de punhos tivessem afundado nele.

Por uma fração de segundo, tentou curá-lo antes de lembrar que aqui - onde quer que seja aqui - não tinha tal habilidade. Soltando alguns palavrões, reorganiza seu corpo para que ele esteja de costas e se prepara para reiniciar seu coração manualmente.

Pelo menos ... Sakura _acha_ que é ela quem decide fazer isso. O corpo que ela habita neste mundo de sonhos parece ter uma mente própria.

Pressionando o calcanhar de sua mão no centro de seu peito, começa a contar em voz alta, observando seu peito a cada compressão. Depois de um minuto, se inclina para verificar as vias aéreas, inclinando a cabeça para trás e erguendo o queixo.

Ainda não há indicação de respiração, então aperta o nariz dele, cobrindo sua boca com a dela e respirando por ele. Com o canto do olho, vê seu peito subir e sente suas esperanças se elevarem com isso.

 _Isso é bom, pelo menos, sem perfurações ou obstruções._

Mas quando se afasta, ele não continua sozinho.

Com mais alguns palavrões, reinicia as compressões.

"Não ... se atreva ... a morrer ...", ordenou a cada prensa para baixo.

 _Você não é… ele… mas… eu… não…deixarei… você! Sha… na… ro!_

O ciclo de compressões e respirações continuou quase sem fim. Foi muito além do ponto em que teria continuado para qualquer outra pessoa, mas não pôde se arriscar. Se essa pessoa era parecida com Sasuke, então sobreviveria. Ele tem que viver.

Mais uma vez, a sensação avassaladora de tentar correr na areia movediça estava de volta, este corpo do sonho que possuia já se afastando em derrota, mas ela recoloca as mãos emprestadas no lugar, rosnando e xingando enquanto lutava para frente novamente, forçando-se contra sua própria barreira do sonho e o peito dele.

Quando se afasta de seus lábios mais uma vez, preparando-se para impulsionar seu peito, o corpo do estranho se contorce e sua boca se abre em um suspiro.

"Oh, graças a Deus!" Ela chora, sentando em suas coxas para lhe dar espaço. "Você esta bem. Apenas fique deitado e tente respirar, ok? Você me assustou por um... "

As palavras de Sakura morrem em sua garganta quando os olhos do homem se abrem, e as íris mais frias e vermelhas que já viu encontram as dela. Ela é atingida por uma onda de aterrorizante certeza sobre duas coisas naquele momento - que conhece esses olhos melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa e que, se quisesse, esse homem poderia parar seu coração apenas com um olhar.

 **夢**

Ela acorda com um grito de surpresa.

"O que? O que houve?!"

Sasuke se ajoelha ao lado dela, a mão em seu braço, olhando com uma expressão de preocupação.

"Era você", engasga, pensamentos rodando muito rapidamente em seu cérebro para fazer qualquer sentido. Suas palavras saiam confusas. "Era você e não era... mas eram seus olhos. E você estava inconsciente, mas eu te salvei, eu acho, mas foi... foi como naquele dia, e eu pensei em você... Eu pensei que ele iria..."

"Devagar", Sasuke instrui. "Comece do início."

Ela respira fundo, estremecendo, esforçando-se para permanecer calma enquanto relata cuidadosamente tudo. Conta a ele sobre os estranhos sonhos que tem tido, como eles eram iguais no começo, mas que agora de alguma forma pareciam...

"Uma continuação?", sugeriu.

A médica acena com a cabeça pois era o melhor termo que conseguiu pensar para descrever a situação. "Não sei o que isso significa."

Sasuke franze a testa.

"Eu quero que me diga se isso acontecer de novo", diz a ela finalmente.

"Como isso ajudaria?", pergunta.

"Eu não sei", responde. "Mas me sentiria melhor se souber o que está acontecendo."

Sakura sabe que seu marido não aprecia a ideia de um obstáculo ou oponente com o qual não podesse lutar. Talvez ele ache que quanto mais informações conseguisse obter de seus sonhos, mais provavelmente seria capaz de ajudá-la. Também sabia como ele era compulsivo sobre essas coisas, se fixando nisso até que houvesse algum tipo de resolução - o que pode não ocorrer.

A rosada oferece ao esposo um sorriso brilhante. "Tenho certeza que não é nada. Estou me adiantando, fazendo alarde de nada, do jeito que faço de vez em quando. Eu vou ficar bem."

Sasuke franze a testa como se não acreditasse completamente nela, mas acena com a cabeça rigidamente.

E parece que ela está certa, de qualquer forma. Nas próximas noites, seus sonhos mais uma vez não passam de impressões fugazes. Experimenta impressões de rostos, momentos no tempo, mas não interações surpreendentes com o homem cujo Sharingan é uma cópia exata do seu marido.

Parece que seu subconsciente recuou um pouco, e ela está decidida a esquecer os estranhos sonhos relacionados à gravidez, afinal.

Mas então eles começam de novo.

 **眠** **り**

O homem com o rosto de Sasuke - _Mas diferente. É diferente!_ \- é incapaz de se mover ou falar. Seus olhos horríveis se desvanecem em um preto no mesmo momento em que ela fica consciente de estar de volta ao seu sonho, indicando que ele está muito enfraquecido para fazer qualquer coisa. Ainda assim, continua encarando-a com desconfiança, como se esperasse que Sakura fosse pular em cima dele e o sufocar, ou algo assim.

"Estou aqui para ajudá-lo", diz baixinho, odiando o tom de voz - e o fato de sua voz ser mais suave do que deveria ser. "Não há necessidade de se preocupar. Estou aqui por você."

Se possível, a desconfiança em seu olhar, que não abandonou-a nem por um instante, aumentou ainda mais.

 _Se acha que olhar para mim vai me assustar, você vai se surpreender. Eu já vi coisas muito piores._

Curiosamente, a imagem que imediatamente vem à sua mente não é o olhar arrepiante do marido quando estava enlouquecido, mas o rosto de um estranho se contorcendo em um grunhido. O homem é completamente irreconhecível, mas a raiva feia faz seu corpo tremer reflexivamente. Contudo, não há tempo para contemplar quem ele é ou o que isso significa, não com um paciente para cuidar.

Seus olhos percorrem seu corpo, observando o estranho - _mas familiar! -_ manto branco de colarinho alto, verificando os sintomas e fazendo um diagnóstico mental.

 _Esgotamento de chakra e exaustão aguda. O que quer que tenha lhe acontecido, ele enfraqueceu-se completamente até acabar em desvantagem._

Havia duas hipóteses: ou ele teve seu chakra drenado, ou realmente conseguiu usar quase todo seu armazenamento. É algo que nunca tinha ouvido falar - o chakra está tão ligado à força vital de uma pessoa que, mesmo quando severamente enfraquecidos, não podemos realmente usar _todo_ o armazenamento.

Parece que seu misterioso paciente chegou bem perto.

Sakura não tinha ideia de como deveria ajudá-lo sem suas habilidades de cura, e com mãos que não necessariamente faziam o que queria fazer. Parecia ter o poder de influenciar medidas rudimentares de salvamento de vidas - habilidades que qualquer um pode ter -, mas não seu próprio conhecimento duramente conquistado. Olhando ao redor da praia, não vê nada que possa ser usado como um elixir ou bálsamo curativo. Teria que se aventurar além da costa, para ver se havia uma floresta ou campo nas proximidades.

Um pequeno e persistente pensamento no fundo de sua mente dizia-lhe para fugir. Sem suas habilidades, não seria capaz de resistir a ele se a avaliação de sua condição estivesse errada. Quem quer que este homem fosse, com certeza era perigoso.

Mas ele também era importante, algo no fundo dela _sabia_ disso, embora não tivesse como explicar a certeza. Teve que se concentrar em lutar contra o impulso de fugir.

 _Isso não importa. Eu sou uma médica e tenho que ajudar meu paciente ... de alguma forma._

Fazê-lo na praia seria difícil. Por um momento se entrete com a ideia de levá-lo para algum lugar mais seguro, mas como rapidamente descobre, não tem força para fazê-lo. O homem é alto e, em circunstâncias normais, provavelmente pesado - como peso morto encharcado, seria ainda pior.

Além disso, levá-lo a qualquer lugar poderia atrair atenção, e isso poderia ser perigoso para os dois. Onde quer que estejam agora, este lugar é estranho para ela - possivelmente para ele também. Precisa pensar em algo e logo.

Algo no fundo de sua mente a alertava que seria muito ruim se algum deles fosse encontrado aqui.

 **夢**

Sakura acorda na manhã seguinte franzindo a testa para o teto de seus aposentos temporários, pensando nos cálculos necessários para uma mulher de força média conseguir mover um homem ferido do tamanho e peso de seu marido.

E possivelmente estudar um pouco sobre as técnicas de sonhos lúcidos, pois a ideia de ser uma observadora paralisada em sua mente já estava tornando-se irritante.

Uma vez que que consegue a resposta para o primeiro problema, permanece quieta, confusa sobre onde viu as roupas do homem antes. Ela e Sasuke viajaram tão amplamente e em tão pouco tempo que viram vários estilos estranhos de roupas. Talvez suas memórias fossem sobre isso?

Estava a beira de uma resposta quando percebe uma mão sob o cós de sua calça.

"Oh, você acha que está sendo sorrateiro, não é?",desafia de brincadeira, e então ri quando os dedos longos abrem suas pernas.

Todos os pensamentos de seu paciente inconsciente desaparecem quando encontra algo muito melhor para se concentrar.

 **眠** **り**

Mais sonhos seguem, noite após noite, mas agora, ela os espera.

Às vezes, não está ao lado de seu paciente misterioso, em vez disso rasteja por uma área arborizada sobre as mãos e joelhos, reunindo ervas e frutos em seu avental. Às vezes está em um rio, enchendo as cascas de água e tentando - sem sucesso - pegar peixes sem nenhuma ferramenta além de suas mãos.

Outras vezes, está com ele, inclinando-se devotadamente ao seu lado, pressionando água potável entre os lábios e esmagando a comida em porções bem pequenas. Seu paciente aceita a ajuda, o tempo todo encarando-a ressentido. Muitas vezes, quando ela faz algo que não gosta, ele faz um barulho ameaçador, como um rosnado baixo em sua garganta.

Ele ainda é incapaz de falar, então não pode perguntar seu nome.

Durante as horas de vigília, Sakura se encontra pesquisando procedimentos, estudando os poucos pergaminhos médicos que trouxe consigo ou perguntando aos curandeiros locais sobre seus remédios tradicionais. Precisa de cada centímetro de sua concentração em seus sonhos para conseguir forçar até mesmo a menor das mudanças, como pegar uma certa erva ou moer raízes em pó.

Sasuke continua ignorante de sua vigília noturna e, embora não esteja exatamente escondendo as coisas dele, está feliz por isso. Ele se preocuparia desnecessariamente, e embora tivesse escondido bem dela até agora, sabia que já estava muito ansioso com isso. Então, quando ele perguntava sobre seus sonhos, lhe dizia que nada de novo aconteceu.

Não era realmente uma mentira, era apenas ... não uma _completamente_ verdade.

Mas não achava que ele aceitaria tranquilamente que se preocupasse tanto com um produto de sua imaginação, especialmente quando o homem de cara azeda em sua paisagem de praia começou a se infiltrar em suas veias.

"Espero que você não seja muito apegado ao seu cabelo", diz ao homem inválido certo dia – ou era noite? – enquanto olha desgostosa os tufos molhados e enrolados espalhados ao redor da cabeça dele. "Está começando a atrair piolhos. E você não quer isso – eu sei, por experiência própria, como é difícil se livrar deles depois de tê-los."

 _Espere o quê?_

Agora ficou assustada. Sakura nunca teve piolhos - sua mãe cuidava muito bem para evitar _isso_ \- e, apesar de divagar, a autoridade absoluta em sua voz era inquestionável. É como se as palavras fossem fornecidas de algum outro lugar.

Os olhos de seu paciente se estreitam ligeiramente, mas tomou sua falta de grunhidos como permissão e cuidadosamente cortou o cabelo na altura dos ombros.

"Pronto. Não ficou tão ruim, eu acho – mas claro, eu tenho uma certa prática. Tive que cuidar eu mesma dos meus cabelos com uma certa frequência."

Está se referindo à sua tendência fastidiosa de manter o cabelo cortado enquanto viajava com Sasuke, mas essa não é a imagem que vem à mente. Em vez disso, tem visões de um quarto frio e escuro, dedos trêmulos e um espelho equilibrado na frente dela enquanto tenta uniformizar as camadas.

Há algo indistinto e estranho sobre o rosto naquele espelho, no entanto.

Isso acontece às vezes. Imagens e idéias vindo a ela enquanto trabalha nele. Nunca encontrou sentido nisso e passou a considerá-los como peculiaridades de sua psique.

Ou como uma consequência da quietude.

O silêncio constante de seu paciente lembra-lhe claramente como Sasuke era quando eram crianças. Mas enquanto agora está próxima o suficiente do marido para achar seus silêncios sociáveis, essa pessoa diante de si era uma história totalmente diferente. O silêncio prolongado estava deixando-a louca, e ela se vê caindo em seu hábito de infância de divagar.

Não apenas divagar, na verdade. As coisas que saem de sua boca fazem sua cabeça girar. São as palavras completamente confusas e sem sentido que caracterizam os sonhos - coisas que fazem perfeito sentido agora, mas que sabe que não significarão nada para ela ao acordar.

"Suponho que você deve pensar que eu não tenho muito o que fazer além de estar aqui", disse ao homem uma vez, ajustando a pequena fogueira que criou ao lado deles. A madeira que escolheu não produzia muita fumaça, mas o calor era reconfortante - e mantinha o calor do corpo constante. "Acho que você estaria certo. De onde eu venho, minha existência não é muito mais do que uma lembrança tardia. Meu pai ... bem, é importante. Ele governa sobre esta terra. Mas minha mãe era uma esposa menor que disse a todos que eu seria um menino... "

Sakura franze a testa para isso, pois não é verdade, e ainda assim a história sai de sua língua com a absoluta convicção da verdade.

"- Quando viram que eu não era, meu pai não ficou nada feliz. Ele a matou, e apenas porque os padres disseram que seria amaldiçoado se derramasse seu próprio sangue que eu não fui morta junto com ela."

A história faz seu estômago revirar, sua raiva de primeira mão se misturando com a tristeza de segunda mão.

"Todo mundo diz que eu pareço com a minha mãe, e é por isso que meu pai não se importa muito comigo", continuou com naturalidade. "Minha irmã mais velha, porém, ele a ama. Eu... eu também a amaria, acho, se ela me desse permissão", abaixa a cabeça, sentindo-se envergonhada por admitir isso em voz alta. Era como se nunca tivesse falado em voz alta antes. "Mas ela é tão ocupada, não tem tempo. Papai enviou para tantos tutores e instrutores para ensina-la, então nunca está por perto. Veja, ela é a única que vai conseguir um casamento vantajoso um dia e tornar nosso país forte novamente. Então, ela tem que ser bem instruída. Minha irmã diz que é uma perda de tempo, pois é tão bonita e eu acho que ela está certa. Os homens olham uma vez para seu rosto e se apaixonam imediatamente."

A rosada suspira melancolicamente e o mais ínfimo pedaço de ciúme se infiltra em suas palavras.

"Ela tem tudo. Eu desejo… eu desejo que pudesse ter…", interrompe sua sentença e balança a cabeça. "Deixa pra lá, não é importante. E tudo isso deve ser chato para você, certo?

Sorri gentilmente para seu paciente e fica surpresa ao descobrir que ele está ouvindo-a o tempo todo com uma expressão concentrada. Na verdade, a menos que esteja muito enganada, há algo mais enterrado nas linhas de seu rosto.

Leva um momento para perceber que é empatia.

 **夢**

"Alguma vez você já sonhou em ser outra pessoa?" Sakura pergunta, olhando para cima do romance de mau gosto que já leu três vezes. É um total fracasso no trabalho de manter sua mente fora dos sonhos, especialmente tendo em conta este último desenvolvimento, onde ela aparentemente inventou uma outra vida inteira para si mesma. Decide desistir do livro.

Eles estão desfrutando de um raro momento de inatividade, um dia não passado viajando ou vasculhando aldeias para obter informações sobre distúrbios locais. Do outro lado da clareira, Sasuke está cuidadosamente lubrificando e limpando sua katana, boca e sobrancelhas juntas em concentração.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Eu perguntei se você já sonhou em ser outra pessoa? Quero dizer, da perspectiva de alguém que não era você ", esclarece.

"Não."

"Oh". Faz uma pausa. "Nunca?"

"A maioria dos meus sonhos são memórias. E sou sempre eu mesmo ", responde distraidamente.

"Oh"

Ela poupa um breve segundo para refletir sobre a triste verdade de que - com uma vida como a de Sasuke, duvida que seu subconsciente fosse um retiro da realidade - e tenta voltar ao seu livro, mas o texto está se misturando. Seu interesse já vago se foi, então o coloca para baixo.

"Estou entediada. Podemos dar uma volta ou algo assim?"

"Nós andamos todos os dias."

"Eu sei _disso_ , mas normalmente é para ir do Ponto A ao Ponto B. Eu quis dizer, vamos apenas dar um passeio. Aproveite a natureza... O outono é tão bonito e não vamos nos divertir muito quando o inverno chegar. E não teremos muito tempo sozinhos, apenas nós dois, na primavera."

"―Hm. Bem. Deixe-me terminar isso."

"Eu também estava pensando em parar na capital depois de tudo. Eles têm uma biblioteca lá e eu quero ver algumas coisas. Sei que você odeia grandes cidades, mas levará apenas alguns dias.

"Mm-hm."

Sakura franze a testa em sua direção, tentando discernir se está seriamente prestando atenção nela ou não. Quando ele continua a limpar detritos invisíveis da lâmina de sua espada, percebe que nada do que acabaram de discutir penetrou no em qualquer pensamento que estivesse preso.

 _Hora de uma distração, então._

Com movimentos rápidos, se levanta e se alonga. Quando ele parece não notar sua movimentação, Sakura desabotoa os ganchos de sua túnica, depois o sutiã, e os puxa pela cabeça.

"Eu acho que meus seios aumentaram um pouco desde que fiquei grávida", diz, seu tom de voz um pouco mais alto do que antes. "O que você acha?"

Ele nem sequer olha para cima. "Talvez."

"Desculpe-me se eu não confiar em sua avaliação - você nem está olhando para mim."

Sasuke solta um suspiro irritado, lança um breve olhar em sua direção volta ao trabalho. "Sim, estão maiores."

Sakura levanta uma sobrancelha para sua reação, mentalmente contando os segundos, e é recompensada quando o pano em sua mão cai de repente e ele lentamente olha para cima novamente, completamente confuso.

 _Aqui vamos nós._

Ainda assim, ela finge não notar e dá uma voltinha para examinar seu traseiro também. "Acho que aqui também aumentou um pouco. Nós temos uma fita métrica em algum lugar no nosso kit, certo? Vou tirar essa duvida agora, já que não há mais nada para fazer e você está _tão_ ocupado. "

Ela se afasta, indo em direção às malas.

Há um barulho de metal e o farfalhar de um manto, e então um braço a agarra pela cintura por trás.

"Você não tem que recorrer a truques óbvios para chamar minha atenção", murmura baixinho em seu ouvido, e ela estremece ao sentir sua respiração na pele sob sua orelha.

"Aparentemente, eu preciso sim", brinca. "Além disso, meus truques nunca funcionaram quando éramos mais jovens. Vou considerar isso uma recompensa."

"Então você aceita favores sexuais agora?"

"Quem disse alguma coisa sobre favores sexuais?" murmurou inocentemente. "Eu só estou encontrando maneiras de me ocupar enquanto você está claramente desinteressado -"

"Você sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa", diz interrompendo-a, e começa a despir os dois das roupas que ainda separavam seus corpos.

 **眠** **り**

Seus sonhos retornam aos vislumbres obscuros e fugazes nas noites seguintes e, por um longo tempo, ela mal interagiu com seu paciente misterioso. Às vezes, ainda sonhava em vasculhar a floresta em busca de coisas para ajudá-lo, mas com cada vez mais frequência, começou a ver coisas mais sombrias e perturbadoras.

Às vezes, seu sono é violado por coisas absolutamente perturbadoras.

De vez em quando, sente frio, tremendo convulsivamente em um quarto frio. Está exausta, mas não dorme, os olhos focalizados na lua enquanto espera pela manhã. Outras vezes - e isso é ainda mais preocupante - sente o impacto familiar de punhos contra o rosto, a voz de um homem exigindo saber por onde andava todos os dias. Ela se encolhe, lágrimas e sangue escorrendo pelo rosto, insistindo que não ia a lugar algum, e torcendo para que a mentira não fosse detectável.

Esses breves vislumbres sempre deixam Sakura irritada ao acordar, a sensação de desamparo como um gosto amargo na parte de trás de sua boca. Desde que Sasuke se recusa a lutar com ela desde que engravidou, passava aquelas manhãs treinando obstinadamente através de seus movimentos de taijutsu ou esmagando pedregulhos em pó. Estas eram suas únicas saídas pois, em seus sonhos, era enlouquecedoramente plácida.

Na próxima vez que se encontra com o paciente misterioso, ela sorri através das contusões no rosto, mesmo que seja a última coisa que queria fazer. Está com raiva e quer encontrar o bastardo que fez isso, mostrar a eles _exatamente do_ que é capaz, mas esse corpo do sonho não a deixa fazer nada. Em vez disso, seu "eu" sorri, fingindo que não sente dor toda vez que se mexe.

O ato não é convincente - este homem é tão observador quanto Sasuke -, mas Sakura duvida que vá tecer comentários sobre isso, dada a sua reticência (real ou reforçada por sua deficiência).

É por isso que quase tem um ataque cardíaco quando uma voz seca e rouca quebra o silêncio habitual.

"Onde você conseguiu essas contusões?"

Ela, na verdade, fisicamente estremece, olhando em volta para ver se alguém os está observando. Demora um tempo absurdamente longo para perceber que seu paciente misterioso foi quem falou.

"Você acabou de ..." olha para ele com admiração.

Ele volta a encara-la, ostensivamente furioso; e conhecendo bem esse olhar tão bem como conhecia, tinha a sensação de que está mais irritado consigo mesmo por falar do que pelo estado de seu rosto.

"Você é capaz de falar?", pergunta, com o coração acelerando, esperando que agora algumas perguntas pudessem ser respondidas. A questão é hesitante, no entanto, com medo.

Mas ele simplesmente vira a cabeça para um lado. " _Tch_ ."

Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir com isso. Definitivamente conhece bem esse tipo de comportamento. Seu corpo do sonho parece reconhecê-lo também, pois se sente relaxada.

"Suponho que você precisou usar toda sua força para me perguntar isso?", refletiu levemente. "Eu aprecio isso, mas não se preocupe comigo enquanto suas feridas forem muito piores. Sou muito desajeitada, estou sempre batendo nas coisas. Eu caí as escadas esta manhã", sente uma risada nervosa subir por sua garganta, enquanto interiormente ferve pela mentira. "Há uma razão pela qual ninguém quer me ensinar shamisen. Eu provavelmente colocaria o olho de alguém para fora! "

Mas o homem exala uma aura de desinteresse agora e ela suspira.

Deveria ter perguntado o nome dele.

Sua dinâmica silenciosa continua através de cenários que dançam através de sua mente adormecida - dela esfregando suavemente pomadas curativas em sua pele, trazendo-lhe roupas para substituir suas vestes enlouquecedoramente familiares.

Continua a experimentar as cenas enigmáticas, alimentadas pela violência também.

Alguém puxando seu cabelo, uma risada alta e zombeteira de uma linda mulher de pele de marfim. _Irmã mais velha_ , sua mente grita. Aconchegada no chão, segurando as costelas quando alguém a chuta, desagradado mais uma vez por algo que ela fez ou deixou de fazer. E então o irreconhecível, o rosto de olhos afiados novamente. _Pai_ .

Grita consigo mesma para se levantar e se defender, mas seu corpo nunca ouve. No momento em que consegue erguer a mão para bloquear um golpe, é tarde demais, e sente as costelas se partirem.

O tempo passa e, mais tarde, ela se encontra deitada em um quarto estéril, pessoas cuidando dela e falando em voz baixa. Tem a sensação de que está se recuperando de algo – uma lesão, provavelmente - mas esse conhecimento não consegue ultrapassar a sensação fervorosa de inquietação que sente.

Se ela está ferida e acamada, quem está cuidando de seu paciente?

Parece uma eternidade antes que sonhe com a praia novamente, e um forte alívio a atinge no dia em que se encontra vagando pelo banco de areia úmido novamente... até chegar ao local na costa onde ela esteve cuidando de seu misterioso inválido, só para descobrir que ele já não está lá.

Choque e descrença a encheram, competindo com a culpa de que sua lesão a impediu de checá-lo por tanto tempo. E se algum animal selvagem tivesse ido até ali por coincidência aqui e o tivesse atacado? E se alguém o encontrasse aqui, pensasse que ele era um espião estrangeiro e o levasse embora?

Ou pior.

 _Eu tenho que encontrá-lo!_

Ela faz um catálogo de possíveis lugares que alguém poderia se refugiar, vira-se para a floresta, onde muitas vezes procurava ervas medicinais e congela.

Os olhos negros a encaravam, uma sinistra estrela vermelha de seis pontas no centro, paralisada em sua intensidade. Seu queixo cai em estado de choque, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele a agarra pela garganta.

" _Nn-gh_!"

Agarra fracamente a mão dele, unhas arranhando em desespero contra sua pele enquanto ele a levanta do chão. Seus pés balançam inutilmente no ar e seus pulmões se contraem em sua necessidade de ar. Confusão e desalento a enchem.

"Por que?", engasga com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Não sou fraco", diz a ela com frieza, sua voz já não estava mais áspera, mas ainda baixa o suficiente para fazê-la tremer. "Eu não pedi sua ajuda e não lhe devo nada."

Ela choraminga.

"Saiba que a sua morte significaria muito pouco para mim", continua, cerrando ainda mais a mão em seu pescoço. Aqueles olhos horríveis brilharam e Sakura soube que está prestes a morrer.

Duas emoções - totalmente contraditórias – guerreavam pela supremacia.

A primeira - alívio - não pertencia a ela, e Sakura sabe disso. Finalmente percebeu que estava experimentando a vida de outra pessoa. Alguém que enfrentava essa morte iminente com uma sensação de alívio, porque seria um final mais rápido do que aquele que sua família abusiva está lentamente levando-a.

A segunda - um medo crasso e instintivo - é dela, mesmo quando é reduzido a pensamentos posteriores e impotência por sua consciência onírica. Ela sabe que está sonhando, sabe que isso não é real, mas e se algo acontecer? Dizem que se você morrer em um sonho, seu corpo também morre, e não podia deixar isso acontecer!

 _O bebê!_

E então ela lutou.

Sakura se esforça para lutar, ignorando o atoleiro mental e físico, as manchas contra os olhos e a queimação em seus pulmões. Afundou as unhas na carne de suas mãos, chutando os pés inutilmente nele e _o encara furiosamente_ pela sua _ousadia._

Talvez um pouco da de sua raiva seja visível, porque algo brilha em seu olhar. Sua mão aperta novamente e ela se prepara para o final, sabendo o que vai acontecer, apesar de seu desespero para sobreviver –

Apenas para, no minuto seguinte, se encontrar caída no chão e com as vias aéreas miraculosamente livre novamente.

Balançando a cabeça para afastar a tontura que veio com as golfadas de ar, vira os olhos para cima e o encontra está se afastando dela. Demora alguns segundos mais para entender que fora poupada. Não sabe qual dos sentimentos prevalece em seu interior: o alívio ou o desapontamento.

"Espere..." sussurra, suas cordas vocais doendo após quase serem esmagadas. "Por que ... o que ... quem é você?"

Ele faz uma pausa, mas não se vira, dando-lhe a sensação de que poderia matá-la no fim das contas. Mas então…

"Eu me chamo Indra", responde em voz baixa, sua voz quase inaudível sobre o ruído de ondas distantes.

Um raio de luz azul o envolve e, subitamente, ele se vai.

夢

"Indra."

Sasuke repete o nome lentamente, verbalizando as sílabas como se a palavra fosse completamente estranha para ele. Há uma calma enganosa em sua voz, como se estivesse colocando cada fragmento de sua considerável concentração em não reagir à história de Sakura.

"É ... não é exatamente um nome comum, não é?", Sakura murmura timidamente, agarrando-se àquele pequeno fragmento de esperança que se enraizou desde que acordou em um suor aterrorizado.

"Não."

Eles se olham em profundo silêncio. Nenhum dos dois sabe bem o que fazer com esse novo desenvolvimento.

"Você ..." começa, então faz uma pausa, pois a pergunta é totalmente ridícula e não há nenhuma maneira possível de... E ainda assim: "Você tem alguma lembrança sobre isso?"

Ela não sabe exatamente o que Sasuke viu ou experimentou quando interagiu com o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, se a transferência de seu chakra também significou uma transferência de memórias. Não era um momento que debatessem com muita frequência.

"Não. O que quer que eu tenha conhecido naquele dia desapareceu rapidamente da minha memória", Sasuke diz em voz baixa.

"Oh" suspira, envolvendo os braços em volta de si mesma. "Então, por que estou sonhando com isso? Se alguém deveria estar sonhando com você – seu eu do passado – esse alguém deveria _ser_ _você_. Ou até mesmo Naruto. A menos que -" hesita, lançando um olhar questionador para o marido. "Talvez seja a _minha_ vida passada?"

"Então, por que você está passando por isso apenas agora, depois de tudo que vimos?", ele contrapõe, a calma de antes dando lugar a algo mordaz.

"Eu não sei", admite. "Sinto que isso é algo que o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos deveria ter mencionado quando todos nos conhecemos. Mas o que mais poderia ser? É como se eu fosse _ela_ , Sasuke.

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitam em contemplação, a mandíbula cerrada e Sakura jura que pode ouvi-lo ranger os dentes. Estende o braço - é instintivo querer consolá-lo, mesmo que ela fosse a pessoa confusa no momento - e coloca a mão suavemente em seu ombro. A outra automaticamente cobre o estômago ainda liso.

Os olhos de Sasuke seguem o movimento e depois voltam para o rosto dela.

"Os sonhos não começaram até que você descobriu que estava grávida", diz em voz baixa.

"É possível", concorda.

"Essa é a conexão", reflete, quase para si mesmo, olhando para o horizonte como se estivesse vendo algo que ela não podia. "Ele é o ancestral dos Uchiha ... você está carregando a próxima geração ... tem que ter algo a ver com isso."

"Você realmente acha isso?" Sakura pergunta. A ideia é inquietante.

"Você tem alguma outra explicação?", Ele responde, quase severo. A calma de mais cedo começou a corroer-se.

"Bem, não, mas não podemos simplesmente tirar conclusões precipitadas", argumentou. "Talvez seja só… talvez todas as mulheres do seu clã tenham sonhos assim. Ou… ou talvez apenas mulheres que estão prestes a dar à luz a alguém da linhagem de Indra. Ou..."

"Ou talvez isso esteja acontecendo porque _eu_ sou a reencarnação de Indra", interrompe Sasuke, passando a mão pelo rosto em agitação. Seu olho direito pisca brevemente entre vermelho e preto. "Claro, nunca _saberemos_ com certeza e não há ninguém para perguntar porque -"

"Sasuke, pare", o interrompe, segurando sua mão. Ela aperta, tentando transmitir alguma sensação de calma, apesar do fato de que seu pânico óbvio a assusta. Nunca o viu perder a compostura assim, e seu instinto imediato é acabar com isso. "Não é algo que valha a pena ser analisado. São apenas sonhos. Sonhos que podem nem ser reais, e provavelmente são apenas a minha mente juntando um monte de informações. Você sabe, fatos estranhos quem conheço sobre nós dois e talvez um pouco do enredo daquele romance horrível que eu estava lendo. Se isso ajudar, vou parar de ler."

"Sakura -"

"Não vamos nos preocupar muito com comentários indesejados de pessoas mortas, ok?", faz uma careta logo em seguida. "E essa é uma frase que eu nunca pensei que diria."

O olhar que Sasuke lhe dá é uma perfeita mistura de assombro e incredulidade.

"Você está lidando com isso notavelmente bem", diz, soando quase acusador.

Sakura joga o cabelo para o lado. "Eu te disse, não disse? O dia em que conhecemos o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos? Nada mais me surpreenderá novamente depois daquilo."

"Se depender de mim, não vai mesmo", ele friamente. "- Tem certeza de que não conhece nenhum medicamento para dormir que você possa usar? Apenas para parar com esses sonhos até sabermos mais sobre eles.

"Nada que não prejudicaria o bebê", confidencia. "Relaxe, querido. Tenho certeza de que tudo isso é apenas uma grande coincidência. Estamos lendo muito sobre esse tema."

"Eu terei que cuidar de você melhor. Até que haja uma maneira de protegê-la disso, preciso saber tudo o que você vê ".

Sakura bufa com isso. "Certo, e o que exatamente você vai fazer, abrir meus olhos quando achar que estou tendo um pesadelo e usar o ... Sharingan ... para ... Ehhh!" Ela vê a mudança sutil em sua expressão. "Você é realmente pen- não! Não, não, _não_ ! Você _não vai_ fazer isso!"

"Eu não ia. Eu estava apenas ... considerando a possibilidade."

"Bem, então _considere a possibilidade_ de eu quebrar o seu nariz!"

"… Usar o Sharingan dessa maneira não seria possível de qualquer maneira."

"Possível ou impossível, isso nunca vai acontecer! Você me prometa isso agora, ou eu vou te socar tão forte que perder um braço vai parecer uma picada de abelha! "

A pele de Sasuke fica um pouco mais pálida e ele concorda.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **眠り - Dormir**

 **夢 - Um Sonho**

 **つづく- Algo como 'continua' ou 'seguinte'**

 **Caso estejam se perguntando o que esses kanjis significavam, aí está. A KuriQ** **uinn usa esses termos para separar o sonho da realidade, como devem ter percebido. Se bem me lembro ela usa outros ao longo da história, mas pode deixar que eu coloco o significado de todos para vocês.**

 **Considerem esse capítulo um presente de natal hahaha. Gente, essa é uma das melhores fanfics que eu já li e, definitivamente, a melhor IndraSaku de todaaas! Foi por isso que eu fiquei tão ansiosa para traduzir, mesmo ela sendo trabalhosa (são apenas 8 capítulos, mas cada um deles tem 8 mil palavras aproximadamente. Foram literalmente 25 páginas no word de cada um deles com a letra no tamanho 11)**

 **Bem, sobre as outras fics: eu vou ver se posto amanhã o último capítulo da NejiSaku Hidden Green Behind Silver. A partir de então, vou traduzir apenas essa e a "Consequences of Saving a Life" até terminá-las, mas já estou com outras duas fics na lista de tradução.**

 **Bem, se vocês gostaram dessa história e quiserem ser avisados quando novos capítulos saírem, sigam ou favoritem-na. Podem fazer o mesmo com o meu perfil se quiserem saber quando eu postar novas histórias. Ahh, e comentários são sempre bem-vindos .**


	2. Parte II

**Autora:** KuriQuinn

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** M-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **PARTE II**

Sakura poderia ter reprimido pelo menos alguns dos medos de Sasuke, mas não está tão confiante quanto fingia. A ideia de que o feto dentro dela estava ligado a um passado sombrio e trágico como Indra Ōtsutsuki era preocupante, mas ao mesmo tempo...

Sim, admitia ser muito curiosa.

Mas isso não a impediu de ficar aliviada quando os sonhos inexplicavelmente param de levá-la para a praia estranha. Suas visões noturnas tornaram-se vagas novamente, explosões de cor e emoção, ocasionalmente rostos que eram familiares para ela, mas irrelevantes. Ainda experimentava os momentos frustrantes de abuso, ataques de um pai e uma irmã sem rosto; esses encontros a paralisavam enquanto dormia e a deixavam irritada ao acordar. Mas, no geral, havia uma qualidade tão vaga e apressada neles, que suspeitou estar experimentando uma passagem de tempo.

Esse padrão continuou tempo o suficiente para que fosse quase um choque quando, ao adormecer em uma noite em, se encontrou mais uma vez em um sonho completamente lúcido e detalhado.

Estava sentada desconfortavelmente em uma mesa num quarto ricamente decorado, e as lembranças sombrias que Sakura pôde acessar sugeriam que sua presença aqui era rara, talvez até ocasionalmente necessária. Sentados em frente a ela estavam duas pessoas cuja presença não só a desanimava - uma pequena e curiosa parte dela esperava encontrar Indra de novo - mas também a enchia de uma cautela esmagadora.

"Fala-se na corte de um recém-chegado", diz o pai, enquanto os criados fazem suas refeições diante deles. "Um homem de grande talento, dito ser o filho de um valoroso sábio do Oriente. Dizem que ele pode invocar raios do céu e respirar fogo como os dragões da antiguidade. "

"Seria útil ter um homem assim servindo o senhor", observou a Irmã Mais Velha, parecendo entediada enquanto pegava sua comida.

"Sim, é melhor estar do lado de um demônio do que em seu caminho. Se as histórias desse homem forem verdadeiras, pretendo oferecer-lhe uma aliança. Disseram-me que ele é jovem e ambicioso. O comando de meus exércitos deveria influenciar sua lealdade. Ou, talvez, um casamento."

Irmã mais velha franziu o cenho. "O casamento com um estrangeiro não vai aumentar os cofres desta terra."

"Talvez não, mas há os talentos que dizem poder ensinar", diz o pai. "Estou confiante de que você cumprirá seu dever, filha." Ele então de repente se vira e late: "O que é, Shachi? Você tem algo a dizer?

Ambos estavam olhando em sua direção agora, então percebe que _ela_ é Shachi.

Seus lábios se separam. Se se…"

" _Se ... se ... se ..."_ Irmã mais velha zomba. Sakura rosna internamente, sabendo que se tivesse o controle de seu corpo agora, limparia o chão com a boneca pintada diante dela.

"Se a irmã mais velha não quiser se casar com ele, eu assumiria esse dever, pai. Se isso te agradar."

Ele bufa. "Desonrar um homem importante com a cria de uma concubina em vez da herdeira da terra? Eu pretendo cortejar um aliado, não dar insulto. Guarde suas opiniões ridículas para si mesma e não me faça lamentar minha generosidade em permitir que você se sente à minha mesa."

"Como você deseja, pai.", se curva.

"Que os deuses logo me encontrem um homem que possa olhar além do legado da prostituta da sua mãe e tire você de minhas mãos", resmunga para si mesmo.

Sakura - _Shachi -_ olha para os joelhos, afundando os ombros.

A irmã mais velha ri. "Oh, não fique tão abatida. Além disso, se as histórias desse estranho são verdadeiras, ele atrai muitos seguidores. Talvez alguém da tribo se interesse por você."

Os dois riram, deixando Sakura - _Shachi_ \- cerrando os punhos.

夢

Estavam na parte de trás de um _izakaya_ , lavando os pratos de uma corrida movimentada no jantar. Tiveram o gasto maior que o esperado na missão anterior e a recompensa pela mesma ainda não tinha sido paga, portanto, estavam com pouco dinheiro até o dia seguinte. Nessa noite, em troca de um quarto, ajudariam a anfitriã com a louças. Sasuke lavava, Sakura secava. Não houve nada além de um silêncio sociável até que ela o quebrou.

"Posso ... posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Hm"

"É sobre o seu irmão", continuou, hesitante, porque o assunto era difícil, e geralmente terminava com ele dando um jeito de desviar do tópico. Ela estava esperando que as mãos cheias de sabão tornassem isso um pouco mais difícil desta vez.

Pela tensão de seus ombros, soube que ele já estava planejando fugir, então continuou apressadamente.

"É sobre o seu relacionamento antes - antes de tudo. Você nunca fala sobre isso, e precisa fazer isso agora, eu só ... Eu nunca tive um irmão ou irmã mais velha, então não sei como é. Eu estava pensando ... é normal que um irmão mais velho odeie o mais novo? "

Sakura estremece pois a sentença saiu mais desajeitadamente do que planejava, poderia apostar que iria ignorá-la, porque não era exatamente o que estava pedindo, mas -

"Por um longo tempo, eu pensei assim", Sasuke responde em voz baixa. "Mas com o tempo, aprendi que é a exceção, não a regra."

Ela exala. "Oh"

"Por que você pergunta?"

"Nenhuma razão, a ideia só passou pela minha cabeça."

"Sakura"

A kunoichi franze a testa. Ele está ficando cada vez melhor na arte de ler seus gestos e tom de voz. Ou talvez sempre fosse, mas só tivesse escolhido agir sobre isso agora.

"É algo que eu notei no meu sonho -"

"Você teve outro?", interrompeu-a bruscamente, quase derrubando uma das tigelas em sua mão.

"Sim - e não, não vi _ele_ de novo, se é isso que você quer saber. Não acha que eu te diria imediatamente?"

"Hn"

"Bem, pois eu diria. Só não… não tive que dizer nada ultimamente porque nada aconteceu. Não acho que ele esteja envolvido agora. Mas isso - a pessoa que sou em meus sonhos - o nome dela é Shachi, eu acho." Olha hesitantemente para o marido. "Isso soa familiar para você?"

Desde a conversa deles sobre uma possível vida passada ou peculiaridade da gravidez específica do Uchiha, achou mais fácil fazer a ele essas perguntas. Afinal, entre os dois, ele é o único que tem um vínculo definido com _o_ que _quer_ que esteja sonhando.

Sasuke fecha os olhos, franzindo a testa em concentração, depois balança a cabeça. "Sinto como se já tivesse ouvido o nome antes, mas poderia ser de qualquer lugar."

Ele está certo, encontravam muitas pessoas novas todos os dias, talvez seja um nome que encontraram em suas viagens.

"É só que a família dela – ou melhor, as pessoas que a criaram - a tratam tão mal. É como se ela estivesse abaixo deles, e eu não ... Eu não entendo como uma família pode fazer isso", exclama, frustrada. "Como alguém pode não proteger seu irmão mais novo? Como pode um pai não amar seu filho? Não consigo imaginar um mundo onde você olha para o nosso bebê como se ele - ou ela - não significasse nada."

"Isso nunca aconteceria."

Sua resposta instantânea e firme a faz sentir uma onda de pura alegria passar por seu corpo. Ela lhe oferece um sorriso amoroso. "Eu sei disso. Mas no meu sonho..."

"Você mesmo disse que sua mente pode estar apenas processando as coisas", Sasuke continua. "Você mencionou sentir-se fraca, retida. É possível que você esteja coletando experiências que realmente viveu e seu cérebro está interpretando-as de maneira mais simplificada."

Sakura lhe lança um olhar suspeito. "Você leu meus pergaminhos médicos, não foi? Os de psicologia?

"Eles oferecem a explicação mais lógica para tudo isso."

Ela suspira. "Querido, você não pode procurar pistas baseadas na resposta que deseja ter."

"Não é o que eu quero, é o que poderia ser. E tudo isso pode ser simplesmente um capricho dos seus sonhos ".

Trabalham em silêncio por mais um tempo.

"Você não acha realmente que seja, não é?", pergunta eventualmente.

Uma pausa.

"Não."

"Então, se é algo que aconteceu, qual você acha que seja a razão pela qual ela é tratada dessa forma tão cruel?"

"Naquela época, as pessoas viam as crianças de forma diferente. Um meio para um fim, um legado ".

"E o que é nosso filho?"

Sasuke segura seu olhar, sem nenhum traço de dúvida, e simplesmente diz: "Esperança".

眠 り

Por alguma razão, após essa conversa, o tom de seus sonhos muda. Sua consciência de estar em um sonho desaparece mais rápido. Memórias de uma vida inteira dispersam sua identidade durante as horas de vigília, e assim, quando o estranho chega em suas terras, sua primeira reação - a primeira reação de Shachi - é de surpresa.

Mesmo que não devesse estar. Não havia muitos homens com a habilidade de controlar os raios, afinal de contas, e ainda tinha o tal ar de liderança sobre ele que tornava a ideia dele ser o líder de quem o pai falou não muito impossível.

O dia em que ele pisou na corte de seu pai era cinza e nublado, pouco auspicioso em sua normalidade, e ainda assim seu corpo - tanto em seu sonho quanto em seu eu presente - sentiu-se tenso com a consciência. Entrou em silêncio, com pouca pompa, na câmara de audiências do pai. Se notou-a sentada no estrado pelos pés de sua irmã, não deu nenhuma indicação, toda a sua atenção concentrou-se no senhor da terra.

Ele falou muito pouco, mas antes mesmo da audiência terminar, todo mundo já sabia de quem se tratava: era Indra, o Senhor das terras Orientais, um mestre nas artes secretas. Ele era bem falado, um guerreiro renomado e - baseado na expressão da Irmã Mais Velha ao vê-lo pela primeira vez – um desejável pretendente.

Estava em busca seguidores para os quais iria transmitir seus ensinamentos, tornando-os mais fortes, pediu apenas a liberdade de recrutar quem quisesse.

"Meus métodos são difíceis", advertiu baixinho, "e somente aqueles dispostos a sacrificar suas vidas em dedicação terão sucesso. Em troca, eu instruirei os soldados em seus exércitos também."

O pai está fora de si - era exatamente isso o que queria, afinal - e o acordo foi logo resolvido. Celebraram fazendo um banquete luxuoso na honra de Lord Indra, apesar do fato óbvio de que o jovem não viu utilidade para o gesto. Na verdade, pareceu inquieto e impaciente, como se quisesse começar sua missão o mais rápido possível.

Sakura - Shachi? - observava-o com os olhos arregalados, pensando no homem indefeso que tratou até que saísse da zona da morte, aquele que poderia tê-la matado, mas não o fez. Tão assustada quanto estava dele, não pôde lutar contra o seu interesse.

Mas ele nota o olhar em sua direção, e se vira para ela, prendendo seu olhar. Seu corpo inteiro fica tenso, e Sachi se sente como se estivesse olhando nos olhos de uma cobra momentos antes de atacar. Não consegue desviar o olhar até que ele o faça, e uma vez livre, todo o seu corpo treme. Sua respiração vem em rajadas agudas e a jovem se pergunta se, talvez, o lord não tenha usado um pouco de seu estranho poder.

夢

"Parece ser um genjutsu", diz Sasuke enquanto monta uma armadilha de arame.

"Eu acho que não", Sakura reflete, encostada em uma árvore próxima. "Ele não precisaria usar isso nela. Ela já está com muito medo e é muito dócil. Você só usa genjutsu em alguém de quem espera resistência. "

Os dois trocam um olhar tenso, ambos reconhecendo uma amarga memória compartilhada.

Ele resmunga e salta da árvore. "Quando terminarmos aqui, iremos para o templo pelo qual passamos no início da viagem. Talvez haja alguém lá que possa explicar por que você está vendo isso.

"Nós também podemos parar em um hospital para que eu fale com um grupo de terapeutas", responde. "Eu não acho que algum deles terá respostas sobre isso."

Sasuke franze a testa. "Então, sua estratégia é esperar e ver o que acontece?"

"Sim."

"Eu não aceito isso."

"Isso já é um problema seu. Enquanto estiver carregando nosso minúsculo humano, _eu_ faço as regras. E a partir de agora, sei que não estou em perigo médico real, e além de ser irritante e um pouco confuso, o que vejo quando estou dormindo não está afetando minha saúde de forma alguma."

 _"Ainda."_

Desta vez é Sakura que franze a testa. "Preciso te lembrar de seu histórico de exagero?"

Com essa jogada final Sasuke não pode realmente discutir, então se acomodou no silêncio forçado enquanto montam o resto das armadilhas.

Suspirou em silêncio e se perguntou se realmente valia a pena mantê-lo atualizado sobre os sonhos, uma vez que sua reação era sempre a mesma. E ela definitivamente não queria admitir que quanto maior a frequência dos sonhos e quando mais longos eles eram, maior era a sensação de que estava vivendo duas vidas completamente diferentes.

"Sasuke... eu sei que não há como ter cem por cento de certeza sobre tudo isso, mas... seria tão ruim?" ele a encara, desconfiado. "Se isso realmente fosse minha vida passada, significaria apenas que eu te amo a mais tempo do que nós dois imaginávamos."

"Você sabe que isso significaria mais do que apenas isso. Você sabe que essa é uma história que não tem um final feliz."

"Nós não sabemos se isso é _completamente_ verdade."

"Ele destruiu tudo o que tocou", continuou o marido sobriamente. "Ele tinha tudo, e apenas ..." se interrompe, fazendo um som de nojo. "Por causa dele, minha família ... por causa dele _eu_ fiz o mesmo. Ainda _posso_ fazer o mesmo. E se isso for um lembrete, um aviso, que eu vou destruir o que temos também?"

A pergunta foi tão suave, tão incerta, que por um momento Sakura não teve uma resposta.

Sasuke raramente mostrava qualquer tipo de vulnerabilidade, e até hoje tinha certeza de que era é a única pessoa viva que presenciou essa parte dele. O que tornava essa exibição em particular tão dolorosa é que sabia que ele não estava perguntando isso pensando em si mesmo, mas sim nos filhos que teriam.

Lágrimas enchem seus olhos, mas as segura. Chorar agora não faria nada para ajudá-lo e jurou há muito tempo que quando ele passasse por momentos assim, iria apoiá-lo. E se isso significava que iria esconder seus estranhos sonhos, que assim seja.

"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo supersticioso", provocou-o, tentando quebrar a tensão com leveza.

Sasuke franziu a testa. "É difícil não ser quando sua vida passada decide assombrar os sonhos de sua esposa."

Ela sorri. O fato dele parecer tão impetuoso era um bom sinal.

"Venha aqui", disse, e sem lhe dar oportunidade de resistir, apertou a grande mão sobre seu útero. "Me escuta: você não vai quebrar isso." Ele abre a boca, mas o interrompe antes que possa dizer uma só palavra. "Não - escute. _Você não vai quebrar isso._ Eu não quebro fácil, e você pode invocar um monstro de chakra gigante para se proteger. Esta criança? Será metade de cada um de nós. Definitivamente não quebrável."

Sasuke ainda não parece totalmente seguro, mas a tensão em seus ombros diminui um pouco.

眠 り

O Senhor Indra se torna um convidado em seu reino, permitido a andar entre as pessoas e buscar estudantes. Aceita qualquer um que venha a ele, homem ou mulher, e elimina os fracos. Muitos deles morrem - por incrível que pareça, geralmente são os soldados que o Pai envia que não conseguem ter sucesso - e ainda assim continuam a procurá-lo.

Ele é o único que conhece esse ensinamento mágico e estranho. Chama essa arte de _ninjutsu_ , e quando quando diz essa palavra, um brilho quase fanático surge em seus olhos.

A menina acha isso estranho, mas o pai não se importa. Do seu ponto de vista, seu reino logo cresceria e dominaria todo o resto se puder convencer o Senhor Indra a permanecer lá em vez de seguir em frente. A irmã mais velha se enfeitava e posava, tentando atrair um sorriso do estranho mal-humorado, e descontando em Shachi sua raiva pelo fracasso.

 _Shachi? Não… sou… Sakura_?

Esse nome parecia tão distante quando estava aqui, quando era essa outra mulher. Embora saiba que isso é apenas um sonho, sente-se ligada a isso tanto quanto se fosse real.

Assiste Lord Indra do lado de fora. Embora atraída por sua figura, ansiando por ele reconhecê-la novamente, ou pelo menos agradecê-la por salvar sua vida, sente-se mais segura nas sombras. Às vezes, ele aparentemente está sozinho, treinando ou meditando sozinho. Mas ainda assim, quando faz um movimento para se aproximar dele, tem a sensação de ouvir alguém falando com ele. Se afasta imediatamente sempre que isso acontece. Afinal, os acontecimentos de seu último encontro ainda estão frescos em sua mente, e tão compelida quanto é para procurá-lo, ainda sentia muito medo.

E assim ela se afasta, observando suas sessões de treinamento da proteção da floresta.

Às vezes é pega, recebendo uma reprimenda ou uma surra de seu pai, mas esses dias são mais uma reflexão tardia; o Pai só se preocupa com o paradeiro dela quando alguém o lembra, e Irmã Mais Velha, só quando percebe que está espreitando alguma coisa. Na maior parte, é livre para vigiar o estranho tanto quando desejar.

O senhor Indra ensina com eficiência brutal. Nunca levanta a voz acima de um murmúrio, mas mantém o perfeito controle sobre seus alunos. Podia fazer um simples aceno com a cabeça parecer como se tivesse derrubado alguém em seus joelhos, e um olhar irônico fazia um homem querer cair em sua espada para evitar a desonra.

Vários fizeram isso.

Somente quando está satisfeito com a habilidade de manter a disciplina e o controle, começa a ensinar as novas habilidades. Shachi observa enquanto os homens aprendem a dobrar a água em suas mãos, ou chamam montes de terra como presas do chão. Alguns comandam o vento e outros transformam pedaços de grama em agulhas. Com um lampejo de seus olhos vermelhos, instrui seus alunos, instruções precisas, fazendo-os repeti-las repetidas vezes, enquanto faziam movimentos com as mãos.

Ela movimenta a boca ao longo de suas palavras, tentando capturar o som de sua voz em sua mente. Quando fala normalmente - não ameaçando sua vida como fez naquele dia na praia - sua voz é agradável, convidativa. Apesar do perigo que representa, ele a faz se sentir segura, e isso é algo que não está acostumada.

De seu lugar nas sombras, também fez os gestos com as mãos, arrumando os dedos até poder fazê-lo perfeitamente. Logo pôde fazê-los instintivamente, podendo se permitir apenas ouvir o som de sua voz enquanto instruía. Um dia, suas palavras pareceram mais próximas a ela do que o normal, embora ele estivesse tão distante quanto sempre. Sachi fecha os olhos, imaginando que o senhor está observando-a, ao invés de seus alunos, e está lhe dizendo -

 _Vocês devem construir o chakra e parar uma vez que ele esteja entre a boca e a área do peito. Depois de concentrar o suficiente, liberem tudo de uma vez._

Ela inala profundamente, focalizando o calor em seu peito, e então respira para fora.

Para seu choque e horror absolutos, chamas se espalham entre os lábios e incineram a árvore à sua frente.

A menina tropeça para trás em choque e medo, incapaz de acreditar no que acabou de acontecer. Leva uma fração de segundo para olhar ao redor e ver se foi descoberta por alguém, e então sai correndo, puxando suas saias pesadas até os joelhos e cambaleando de volta pela floresta.

Ao longe, consegue ouvir as pessoas gritando, gritos confusos, demandas por água. Uma grande comoção quando os estudantes tentam apagar as chamas com baldes, ou talvez com seus novos talentos empunhando chakras, não pode ter certeza pois continua correndo -

Apenas para encontrar seu caminho bloqueado pelo Senhor Indra.

Seus olhos tem um brilho assustador que a fazem recuar, caindo de joelhos e curvando a testa no chão.

"Eu sinto Muito! Me desculpe, eu não quis - eu nem percebi que era - por favor não diga ao meu pai, eu - eu nunca farei isso de novo - "

"Quanto tempo você demorou?", interrompe seu discurso sem cerimônia.

Ela pisca, surpresam e olha confusa para o homem. "M-meu senhor?"

"Você está assistindo há semanas, mas nunca tentou nada antes", continua, ganhando um pequeno grito de surpresa em retorno. "Hoje você tentou. Quanto tempo demorou para até acertar?"

"Eu… não muito tempo. Eu só ... escutei o que você disse e tentei."

"Hm"

Indra lhe dá um olhar inescrutável, como se estivesse considerando algo que não tinha imaginado antes, enquanto Sachi curvava a cabeça novamente. "Eu não queria machucar ninguém ou causar problemas."

Ouve o som dos pés se movendo perto de sua orelha, e quando olha para cima, o vê se afastando e voltando para o campo de treinamento. Não tem certeza se imaginou ou não seu murmuro: "Da próxima vez, não fique ao lado de uma árvore".

夢

"Você esqueceu de novo, não esqueceu?"

Sakura faz uma careta para o corte na perna de Sasuke, o produto de um flail* e um mal entendido. Os aldeões nesta parte do país eram muito cautelosos com estranhos, eles atacaram antes de deixar Sakura se explicar. Sasuke, é claro, instintivamente a empurrou para fora do caminho, mas acabou com outro membro quase sendo cortado.

"Esqueci do quê?" resmunga, observando enquanto os dedos dela brilham verdes sobre sua pele pálida.

"Que você não tem que me proteger", o repreendeu. "Mesmo que eu não tenha uma capacidade de esquiva tão boa quanto a sua, um flail não vai me machucar."

"Talvez não, mas até onde sei, suas habilidades regenerativas não se aplicam ao bebê", a lembra. "Você não é tão invencível quanto está acostumada a ser agora."

Sakura pisca com isso, entortando os lábios com surpresa.

Ele tinha razão.

Por um minuto, havia se esquecido disso.

Era tudo tão novo - as mudanças em seu corpo, os ajustes que teve que fazer. Não podia mais usar supressores de chakra, não podia mais tomar café, ficava cansada com mais frequência – e às vezes se sentia tão fora de si mesma. Alguns dias era completamente consciente da nova vida dentro dela, incapaz de parar de pensar nisso, e outros dias, quando tudo fica tão ocupado e confuso - como hoje – se esquecia. Mesmo olhar no espelho era enganoso - não parecia nem um pouco uma mulher grávida grávida, mesmo quando não usava roupas.

Captura movimentos à esquerda com sua visão periférica e quando olha para cima encontra duas meninas carregando baldes de água. Sorri para as duas em gratidão, ganhando expressões meio assustadas e meio tímidas em retorno, antes delas correrem para longe.

Os aldeões pararam os ataques quando a kunoichi lançou um golpe esmagador no chão, forçando-os a recuar se não quisessem cair na terra quebrada. Ao vê-la se inclinar para curá-lo antes que ele sangrasse, finalmente perceberam que era uma curandeira e passaram o resto da noite se desculpando profusamente. Eles até insistiram em hospeda-la jundo de Sasuke por quanto tempo quisessem ficar, daí a pequena cabana que ocupavam atualmente.

Carregaram Sasuke até a cabana para que ela pudesse preservar seu chakra apenas para a cura. Seu marido quase teve um ataque por causa disso (ainda odiava parecer fraco de qualquer forma), mas as pessoas se sentiam tão mal sobre isso que Sakura insistiu para que ele aceitasse a ajuda.

Um pouco por deferência a isso, decidiu ceder um pouco.

"Sinto muito", respondeu, verificando a progressão do fechamento da pele. "Vou tentar ser mais cuidadosa no futuro."

"Hm"

"Eu não estou acostumada a ficar para trás. Já faz um tempo desde que tive que ficar fora da linha direta de perigo."

"Eu sei."

Ele finalmente relaxa, porém, permitindo que seus olhos se fechem e respira uniformemente. Como se não esperasse que ela fosse levar isso com tranquilidade até que lhe afirmasse com palavras claras.

 _Homem ridículo ..._

Sakura balança a cabeça, admirando a calma imagem diante de si. Isso a lembrava dos primeiros sonhos que teve, de curar Indra naquela praia.

A antiga encarnação de Sasuke era completamente diferente do que ele é, percebe isso agora. Indra a observou - observou Shachi - com o olhar desconfiado de alguém que esperava que ela fosse incompetente ou traiçoeira. O olhar de Sasuke era atento, mas em um sentido diferente - atento e cauteloso em prol de sua saúde, não da dele.

Como se estar grávida a tornasse frágil.

Ela esqueceu o que é precisar ser protegida. Isso fez com que seus pernoites noturnos na vida e mente de Shachi ficassem ainda mais confusos.

A outra mulher era um contraste tão gritante com ela. Dócil, obediente, hesitante - todas essas eram características que nunca possuiu ou desenvolveu em sua infância. Sua natureza é totalmente oposta.

Na verdade, até mesmo a capacidade de usar o chakra é completamente diferente, a julgar pela maneira como aprenderam a usá-lo. O primeiro ato de Shachi foi tão poderoso, carregado o suficiente para destruir uma árvore inteira. Sakura se lembra que na primeira vez que usou ninjutsu, teve que tentar algumas vezes antes de conseguir fazer um clone bom o suficiente.

E esse era outro ponto. Não são apenas seus temperamentos eram diferentes. Por que Sakura tinha afinidade com água, quando Shachi era claramente mais adequado ao fogo? Esse não deveria ser o tipo de coisa que permaneceria?

"Não necessariamente."

Sakura pula, percebendo de repente que refletiu em voz alta o tempo todo. Sasuke estava franzindo a testa, pensativo.

"O objetivo da reencarnação é renascer como um eu melhor. Talvez isso signifique mais forte também. A água é superior ao fogo."

"Oh"

"Eu posso assumir que você está sonhando com ele de novo então?", pergunta, a voz com um toque exagerado de casualidade.

Sakura olha para longe, pega no flagra. Esteve tentando evitar falar sobre isso porque sabia o quanto o perturbava. "Apenas recentemente. Apenas na noite passada, na verdade. Foi um pouco confuso, então eu não disse nada até conseguir colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. "

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum tão cedo", lembrou-a, acenando para a perna. Estava completamente curada agora, e ela lança um olhar divertido. Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, como se a desafiasse a mentir. "Diga-me o que você sonhou."

"Contanto que você não fique chateado toda vez que eu falar sobre Indra."

Sua mandíbula aperta, mas ele concorda. "Ok."

眠 り

Eventualmente o Pai se cansa de Lord Indra contornando a questão. Ele quer garantir lealdade eterna, quer alguém que treine e presida seu exército em perpetuidade.

Na frente de toda a corte, oferece um vínculo permanente e eterno entre eles.

"Minha filha, Shibasuri", declara com orgulho, apontando para a irmã mais velha. "Ela será uma excelente esposa e, através dela, seus filhos serão os herdeiros da minha terra."

Todos os outros homens no tribunal fervilham com isso, porque o Senhor Indra pode ser forte, mas é um estrangeiro. E mais do que alguns cobiçam a Irmã Mais Velha por si mesmos.

Mas o solene estranho não demonstra interesse em nenhuma das ofertas.

"Eu não tenho interesse em possuir esta terra", diz em voz baixa, suas palavras facilmente audíveis no silêncio atordoado. "E não preciso de uma mulher que se envolva tanto em sua aparência que seja ignorante em relação ao mundo. Uma criatura cujo corpo está faminto de inutilidade em busca de moda, que nunca será preenchido por uma criança."

A irmã mais velha fez um barulho nascido de fúria incandescente, e o pai ficou vermelho de raiva.

"Você se atreve - !"

Mas o Senhor Indra se afastou de ambos e, em vez disso, seu olhar cai sobre a multidão. Cai sobre _ela_ , rodeada por seus guardiões.

"Vou tomar esta em vez disso", declara imperiosamente. "Sob esta condição, posso permanecer aqui."

A menina engasga, porque isso não faz sentido. Ele nunca, _nunca_ deu qualquer indicação de vê-la, muito menos -

"Shachi?" Pai pergunta, confusão amortecendo sua raiva. "Por que você…? Ela é de menor status, não é importante - "

"Eu vou ouvi a resposta dela ", Indra interrompe. "E se ela não tiver nenhum desejo de casamento, eu vou me despedir com qualquer discípulo que quiser me seguir."

Houve um silêncio atordoado, uma nota perigosa de expectativa nisso, e então o sussurro começa. Os membros da corte já abanavam suas línguas, expressando surpresa e alegria com esta mudança de eventos. Eles imaginavam uma chantagem, um jogo pelo poder vindo de uma filha mais nova, um amor secreto -

Não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Depois de suas semanas observando-o, sabia que o Senhor Indra tinha sua própria mente, seus próprios planos para seguir. Se a preferia no lugar de sua bela irmã mais velha, havia uma razão para tal, e não algo básico e supérfluo como cuidar dela.

A irmã mais velha olha feio para ela, como se Shachi realmente tivesse feito algo para organizar tudo isso, e o pai franze a testa para com um olhar que promete uma vida inteira de ossos quebrados se não concordar.

Ele não precisava se incomodar, pois já sabia no instante em que o Senhor Indra falava, qual seria sua resposta.

Mesmo assim, parece que está assinando a sentença de morte de seu destino quando sussurra: "Eu aceito".

夢

Sakura estica a mão sobre a cabeça, fazendo um barulho alto e estridente no fundo da garganta, e então relaxa mais uma vez, com a cabeça apoiada na coxa interna de Sasuke. Eles se encontram de pés descalços, nus e saciados, o cheiro do sexo ainda pairando no ar.

Sasuke está de lado, o rosto pressionado contra o lado do abdômen dela, a mão curvada ao redor de sua cintura. Seus olhos estão fechados e sua boca ostenta um sorriso tranquilo. É cedo demais para qualquer tipo de chute ser sentido - para que qualquer coisa seja ouvida - mas isso não parece importar para Sasuke. O sorriso de Sakura é gentil ao estender a mão, afastando o cabelo do rosto dele. Seus olhos se abrem brevemente e transmitem aquele olhar - suave, contente e feliz – antes dele fechá-los novamente.

É um olhar que é reservado apenas para ela e, sabe disso com certeza, para o futuro filho deles, e que faz tudo valer a pena. Mesmo que o Uchiha raramente diga isso - só quando o reduz a ofêgos e gemidos reprimidos, como fez alguns minutos antes - Sakura sente o amor inquestionável que tem por ela. É uma experiência que a enche de calor por dentro, porque é algo que nunca acreditou que iria experimentar.

Isso a fez se sentir culpada por perguntar a ele, uma vez, se a única razão pela qual queria estar com ela era repovoar seu clã. Sasuke era, então, um homem mudado.

Tão diferente do homem em seus sonhos.

Se perguntava sobre ele. Seu temperamento, seus motivos, seu relacionamento com Shachi...

"Por que você acha que ele a escolheu?"

"Hm?" A voz de Sasuke é baixa e rouca de sono.

"Indra", Sakura esclarece vagamente, olhando para o teto de madeira. "Ele se coloca nessa terra estranha, tenta matá-la, desaparece e depois volta. E o pai dela oferece praticamente o mundo, qualquer coisa que um cara naquela época iria querer, mas ele declina tudo isso por Shachi. Uma garota com quem ele mal falou uma dúzia de palavras." Ela balança a cabeça em confusão. "Isso é algo que as pessoas fazem por quem amam, mas eu não… você acha que ele era capaz disso naquele momento?"

"Capaz de?"

"Amar."

Sasuke fica em silêncio por um longo momento, fazendo-a se perguntar se pretendia responder a pergunta. Depois de um tempo, diz: "Eu não acho que isso tenha sido possível do jeito que você entende."

"O que isso significa?"

"Depois de ser traído - ou melhor, depois de decidir que havia sido traído - por Hagoromo e Ashura, sua guarda devia estar maior do que nunca. Ele não teria sido capaz de sentir por ela o que..." se interrompe aqui, sua voz ficando mais quieta, mais furtiva,"O que eu sinto por você."

O sorriso suave foi o único sinal que deu em reconhecimento pela admissão – ele ficava na defensiva e irritado quando ela fazia um grande alarde em momentos como este.

Em vez disso, retornou ao tópico. "Então, por que escolher ela?"

"Ela realmente o _ajudou_. Ele pode ter visto isso como uma forma de pagar essa dívida."

"Mas ele também disse que ela o lembrava do que era ser fraco. E ela _era_ fraca. A escolha mais provável não teria sido a irmã mais velha? Aquela com maior status?"

"Um homem como ele escolheria uma noiva mais adequada aos seus propósitos. Você me disse que ela tinha a habilidade de usar chakra - o que ela aprendeu apenas observando seus ensinamentos ", ressalta Sasuke. "Para os membros do meu clã, Shachi seria a candidata mais apropriada. Não precisamos nos casar por status pois já temos status, mas pessoas habilidosas são sempre vistas com bons olhos."

Sakura considera por um momento e então acena com a cabeça. "Isso faz sentido."

"Eu não acredito essa tenha sido a única razão, embora."

Isso fez surgir confusão nos olhos verdes.

"Indra pode tê-la visto como um paralelo de si mesmo", continua, pensativo. "Uma criança maltratada pela família. Na sua opinião, ele foi traído pela sua própria família. Essa garota, ela é o bode expiatório de seus próprios parentes - e por uma razão totalmente irracional, com base no que você me contou."

"Mas nesse caso, não faria mais sentido matar sua família? Por que concordar com um casamento com ela? Uma ligação real com pessoas?"

"Não tenho dúvidas de que ele tinha algum motivo a longo prazo. No entanto… suspeito que possa ter sido diferente de tudo o que ele planejou ativamente."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"É inteiramente possível que Sachi tenha fornecido algo que ele nem percebeu que estava precisando", Sasuke disse, olhando para longe. "No ponto em que chegou, ele precisava de algo para lhe dar sentido. Quando Indra despertou suas habilidades pela primeira vez, sua força foi tão grande porque estava protegendo alguém precioso. Seu irmão. E ele permaneceu forte, mesmo quando se tornou mais atraído pela escuridão, porque sempre achou que tinha o apoio de seu pai e irmão. Quando isso acabou - quando Hagoromo nomeou Ashura como seu sucessor - pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele se encontrou verdadeiramente sozinho. Quando se tem tanto poder quanto ele e tanto ódio, você precisa de algo para justificar suas ações - um objetivo que faz tudo o que você faz valer a pena. "

Sakura sabe agora que ele está falando de si mesmo e não de Indra. De como seu amor por seu irmão o levou a cometer atos horríveis.

"Então ele conhece essa garota, que é obviamente atraída por ele, e que o ajuda" sugere Sakura. "Ele continua a vê-la, e sabe que ela está em uma situação ruim, então começa a sentir o que é ter alguém que confia nele novamente."

Parece muito plausível, e Sakura estremece. Ela não gosta da ideia de Indra usando a desgraça de Shachi para si mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabe que a outra mulher - essa menina tímida – veria isso como uma oportunidade para escapar. De certa forma, os dois estão salvando um ao outro, mesmo que não saibam disso.

"Hm." Sasuke acena. "Ela é alguém que será completamente leal a ele - tanto por causa de quem é como pessoa, quanto porque, como esposa, é seu dever ser subserviente à sua vontade."

Sakura levanta a cabeça e lança-lhe um sorriso sarcástico. "Oh, então eu tenho que ser subserviente a você agora?"

"… Recuso-me a responder a essa pergunta com base em que posso me incriminar."

"Pode ter certeza", ela balança a cabeça, recuando, e então chia indignada quando ele belisca o mamilo esquerdo em retribuição. Dá um tapa em sua mão e, em seguida, aponta um dedo em sua direção. "Não comece algo se você não pretende seguir adiante."

Sasuke bufa. "Quem disse que eu não pretendia seguir adiante?"

眠 り

O casamento se aproxima e, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Shachi se vê tratada de acordo com sua posição.

Ela é banhada em águas perfumadas e ungida com óleos ricos, adornada com sedas e jóias, e alimentada com os melhores alimentos que seus servos lhe oferecem para garantir que tenha filhos saudáveis.

A irmã mais velha permanece ressentida ao fundo, enquanto o pai se ocupa com os preparativos. O que quer que tenha sentido por ela no passado, o que quer que sinta por ela agora, sua ganância pelo poder que o senhor Indra pode fornecer aumentou dez vezes desde que viu o que o jovem pode fazer. Ele finge que nunca se ressentiu com ela, a chama de sua "filha amada" e a apresenta a visitantes dignitários.

O casamento deve ser opulento, uma maneira de mostrar a riqueza atual do pai e oferecer uma sugestão do que poderia ser. Nisso, ele é capaz de enfrentar a natureza mais comedida do Senhor Indra. De sua parte, o noivo em perspectiva não pode ser encontrado e não se esforça para se envolver no caso; ele continua a treinar nos pátios até o dia da cerimônia.

Naquela manhã, ela é acordada ao amanhecer e banhada. Suas servas desenham longas fitas negras de hena na testa e no rosto, cruzando o pescoço e novamente acima dos seios, passando pelos braços e pelas pernas como se estivesse cercada por uma cobra. Seu cabelo é trançado com flores de cerejeira recém colhidas, e anéis dourados são colocados em torno de seus pulsos, pescoço, dedos e até um pelo nariz. Tudo parece pesado e incomodo, mas ela sabe que não deve reclamar. O vestido de noiva é de seda vermelha, a única roupa que usou que não era uma das peças descartadas de sua irmã, e o toque final foi uma joia roxa em forma de losango no centro de sua testa.

Papai a conduz pelo corredor a passos rápidos, como se estivesse preocupado que, se demorasse muito, seu futuro genro poderia mudar de ideia. A irmã mais velha segurava seu véu para ela, e quando vai se sentar em seu lugar, zomba em voz baixa: "Não pense que sua vida será fácil."

Lorde Indra está na frente dos convidados reunidos, entediado e irritado, e nem sequer a reconhece quando está ao lado dele. O sumo sacerdote inicia a cerimônia, erguendo a taça sagrada do casamento diante deles, suas palavras girando ao seu redor ela.

A mente de Shachi está estranhamente vazia, seja por descrença ou medo pelo futuro, e Sakura se sente mais presente no momento do que em meses. O ritual do casamento é muito diferente de qualquer outro que tenha visto, de seu próprio casamento com Sasuke, e mesmo que esteja desconfortável com as circunstâncias, não pode deixar de ficar fascinada.

O sacerdote coloca uma rocha lisa de obsidiana - tirada do rio sagrado de sua terra - e deseja-lhes uma união forte e duradoura. Ele derrama vinho e mel também, desejando fertilidade e saúde, e então pega suas mãos, levemente picando as palmas das mãos sobre a borda da taça, o que significava a mistura de seu sangue agora e no futuro. Então, ele passa primeiro para Lord Indra, que será o mestre da união.

Seu noivo dá uma bebericada - mal molha os lábios - e passa de volta. Sua expressão nunca muda, e ainda não olha para ela.

Então a taça está na frente de seu rosto, e o padre a lembra de seus deveres como esposa agora. Ela começa a levantar a taça para os lábios também -

O Senhor Indra engasga de repente, e dobra o corpo.

Há um silêncio atordoante por toda parte, o sumo sacerdote olha com horror de olhos arregalados, e há suspiros do outro hóspede.

"Meu senhor?" sussurra, estendendo a mão para ele. "Você está…?"

Seus olhos estalam em direção a ela, piscando em vermelho e preto, fazendo-a ofegar. Mas não é o Sharingan que a deixa chocada. Em vez disso, rapidamente vê as feições dele - pupilas dilatadas, a boca afrouxando, um tom azulado em volta dos lábios.

"Veneno!" Sachi chora, porque não pode fazer nada sobre isso. "Ele foi envenenado!" Sua cabeça gira redor, procurando alguém que possa ajudar. "Busquem um curador!"

O pai parece em estado de choque, lento para perceber o que está acontecendo, e irmã mais velha -

Ela fica de lado, sorrindo e com um olhar em seus olhos que é muito sabido.

"Você ..." Sakura - Shachi? - percebe. "Por que você - ?"

Indra começa a convulsionar e a resposta nunca chega. Em vez disso, ela cai de joelhos, tentando segurar seus braços agitados enquanto ele convulsiona. Shachi está aterrorizada, e o medo faz com que retome todo o controle, empurrando a consciência de Sakura para baixo novamente, mas ela se recusa a permitir isso.

 _Você tem ficar fora disso agora, ou ele vai morrer!_

Sakura focaliza sua atenção - vê a taça jogada pelo padre, o líquido se derramando. A rocha sagrada rolou alguns centímetros de distância, deixando um resíduo irregular e calcário.

 _Então foi isso_. _Veneno na taça do casamento. Indra não foi a única vítima pretendida._

Sua mente folheia um catálogo mental de venenos, calculando ao mesmo tempo a quantidade de tempo que levaria antes de morrer. Dada a rapidez com que ele reagiu, a natureza calcária, as veias azuis na boca.

" _Ainu_ ", determina. É um parente do acônito, embora muito mais potente. Não havia muitas coisas na natureza que poderiam salvá-lo, e com o tempo limitado que tinha, duvidava muito que fosse capaz de encontrar -

Então congela, lembrando de si mesma.

 _De jeito nenhum. De jeito nenhum poderia ser uma grande coincidência._

Suas mãos voam para o cabelo, puxando as delicadas flores de lá. As flores de cerejeira tinham algumas propriedades curativas, mas não eram usadas com muita frequência em antídotos -

Exceto em casos de intoxicação _ainu_ .

Ela não faz uma pausa para pensar na improbabilidade de tudo isso. Em vez disso, começa a esmagar as pétalas - em seus dedos no início, em seguida, uma ideia passa em sua cabeça e as coloca na boca, mastigando-as até formar uma polpa e inclinando-se para pressionar seus lábios contra os dele. Enquanto empurra a pasta de pétala em sua boca, coloca seu chakra nele também, invocando cada centímetro de sua concentração para fazê-lo. Visualiza sua energia se movendo para ele, perseguindo o veneno através de suas veias e ultrapassando-o.

Não descobre se consegue ou não, porque é quando perde o controle de repente. Toda a sua concentração, todo o seu foco em ajudá-lo, recuam como um elástico. Ela é mais uma vez nada mais do que uma passageira, e Indra dá um último tremor violento e depois fica imóvel.

Alguém emite um gemido de tristeza.

Demora um segundo atordoado para Sakura perceber que o som veio dela. Para entender que o seu eu onírico está chorando, atirando-se sobre o peito de Indra. Este homem, que ela salvou, que, ao exigir sua mão, ofereceu-lhe um futuro longe dos abusos de seus parentes de sangue, e agora a deixou antes que houvesse uma chance.

Lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, ela olha para cima quando o pai exige da irmã mais velha: "O que você estava pensando? Você arruinou tudo!"

"Eu não fiz nada além de salvá-lo de um charlatão", responde alegremente. "Ele não tinha interesse em se tornar sua mão direita, pai, ele teria levado seus alunos e deixado você com facilidade. E se ele realmente pretendesse honrar seus desejos, teria aceitado a noiva que você ofereceu, não _isso_ ." Ela joga o cabelo. "Agora, temos homens que juraram lealdade a você, que conhecem seus ensinamentos, e não serão tentados a desaparecer com seu mestre errante."

A expressão do pai torna-se pensativa, e ele balança a cabeça lentamente.

"Além disso," Irmã mais velha continua, um conjunto cruel para sua boca. "Ele me insultou em público e isso é algo que não pode ser respeitado. Como se atreve -"

Mas suas palavras são rápida e brutalmente interrompidas.

Um raio atravessa o salão cerimonial, através do ombro e do coração, deixando um buraco ensanguentado e negro em seu lugar. Shachi grita de horror, olhando para a expressão chocada no rosto da Irmã Mais Velha enquanto seu corpo cai no chão. O berro de surpresa do pai se transforma em terror, e ela entende por que, porque _Indra está vivo_.

Ele dá de ombros e fica em pé, movendo-se como o raio que passou pelo corpo da irmã e agarra o pai pela garganta.

"Aqueles que quebram juramentos são escória. Aqueles que traem seu próprio sangue são piores que a escória", rosna. "E aquele copo era para ela tanto quanto era para mim." É o único aviso que ele dá antes de torcer os dedos, arrancando o pescoço do homem. "Um homem que se move contra mim faz uma proclamação de que ele é meu inimigo. E não permitirei que meus inimigos vivam e aproveitem uma segunda oportunidade para me enfraquecer."

Olhos ainda ardendo em chamas vermelhas, ele se vira para os convidados atordoados.

"Seu senhor está morto. Levante-se e vingue-o ou fuja. Uma dessas escolhas levará a uma morte rápida, então escolha sabiamente."

Quando ele dá alguns passos pela procissão em direção à porta, há uma onda de movimento. Convidados e membros do tribunal se dispersam, tropeçando uns nos outros em suas roupas. Ela continua de joelhos, boquiaberta atrás dele, sem saber o que aconteceu.

Então, como fez antes, ele se volta para encará-la mais uma vez.

"Você salvou minha vida duas vezes", diz friamente. "E então, eu vou lhe oferecer uma escolham uma oportunidade. Salve-se. Esqueça essa farsa de cerimônia e laços que você concordou pelo o bem deles. Deixe este lugar e busque um futuro mais feliz, com um homem que lhe ofereça o respeito e o carinho que você deseja. Ou - "seus olhos escurecem de volta para o preto, "venha comigo."

Sua boca parte surpresa com isso.

"Se fizer isso, saiba que a partir deste momento, você será completamente minha. E eu não sou um homem paciente. Eu não sou carinhoso nem gentil, e sua vida será pelo dever. Você trará filhos a quem poderei transmitir meu legado. Contanto que você seja leal e obediente, posso fazer de você uma deusa ao meu lado, mas se você vacilar, farei com que essas mortes pareçam invejáveis."

Terror e confusão tornam difícil entender o que ele está dizendo. Por vários segundos, ela só consegue olhar de sua face intencionada para cadáveres de seu pai e irmã, revirando as palavras em sua cabeça.

E então faz sentido.

Ele está dando-lhe uma escolha.

Sachi nunca, em toda a sua vida, soube o que era tomar uma decisão que não fosse baseada na vontade ou nas necessidades de outra pessoa. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava livre. Ela decidiria qual seria seu destino.

O gesto trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos, pois sabia que ele não era um homem dado a oferecer escolhas. Ou faziam sua vontade ou encontravam a morte, mas aqui estava ele, oferecendo a chance de deixar isso para trás. E com a mesma certeza de que ele poderia se opor a qualquer um dos vassalos de seu pai que o desafiasse, sabia que a deixaria ir para uma vida melhor se assim escolhesse.

Sachi se pergunta, enquanto pega a mão dele, se Indra percebe o quão terrivelmente fácil foi para ela tomar sua decisão.

 **つ** **づ** **く**

* * *

 **Gente, não se se vocês repararam, mas parece que Sasuke e Sakura fizeram um 69 naquela parte após o "pedido" de casamento do Indra hhahaha danadinhos, gosto assim.**

 **Sinto muito pelo sumiço, as eu aproveitei o recesso forense pra ir pra casa da minha tia e lá fiquei sem computador, ou seja, não pude traduzir nada. Só voltei para casa no domingo, mas só pude traduzir hoje (e só traduzi hoje pois estou doente e o médico me obrigou a ficar em casa 2 dias). Vou começar a traduzir agora o próximo capítulo de "Consequences" e vejo se posto hoje também.**

 **Quero agradecer à todas as pessoas que comentaram. Eu fiquei muito feliz, eles definitivamente me deram um gás a mais e fiquei ainda mais ansiosa pra traduzir.**

 **Até o próximo capítulo :3**

* * *

 **眠り - Dormir**

 **夢 - Um Sonho**

 **Flail – é uma arma. A tradução é mangual, mas mangual em português também pode ser um instrumento para malhar cereais, então deixei em inglês para não causar confusão.**


	3. Parte III

**Autora:** KuriQuinn

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** M-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **PARTE III**

"Você está trapaceando."

"Não estou."

Sakura franze a testa para o _shogi_ e depois para o marido. "Está sim. Você está ganhando."

"Isso não é incomum."

"É desde que eu parei de deixar você ganhar."

"Aproveitar sua distração não é trapaça; é estratégia", Sasuke responde sabiamente, movendo uma telha que coloca seu rei sob controle.

Ela se esforçou para encontrar um argumento que pudesse defendê-la. "Você está se aproveitando do fato dos meus hormônios de gravidez - que são _sua_ culpa por sinal – transformarem meu cérebro em mingau."

"Esse é um argumento fraco, dado que você é igualmente responsável. E talvez seus hormônios não incomodassem tanto seu cérebro se você estivesse dormindo adequadamente."

Não há como evitá-lo desta vez quando se aproxima do seu rei, mas o ignora para que possa analisar suas palavras com mais calma. Aparentemente, não foi apenas em _shogi_ que o marido deu um jeito de plantar uma armadilha.

Ela cruza os braços e faz um bico. "Se você quiser saber sobre os sonhos, basta perguntar."

"E você responderia de forma honesta?"

"Quando eu _não_ te respondi de forma honesta?"

"Não jogue esse jogo de palavras comigo, Sakura. Isso é algo que nos preocupa tanto. Eu não deveria ter que perguntar."

A médica suspira e coloca a mão direita sobre a peça, admitindo a derrota. "Eu sei", fala suavemente, levantando-se para se esticar. A clareira da floresta, onde se instalaram para a noite, é iluminada por sua fogueira que lança sombras contra as árvores ao redor. "Mas isso te aborrece - você fica preocupado sem motivo, sempre que eu falo sobre o assunto, então..."

"O que quer que eu sinta não justifica a retenção de informações," Sasuke diz, guardando o tabuleiro. "Além disso, agora você é quem tem mais conhecimento da minha vida passada do que eu."

O tempo que passaram juntos revelaram muitas coisas novas que não sabia sobre Sasuke, uma delas é que era muito curioso, apesar de nunca deixar esse lado transparecer.

"Tudo bem", se rende. "Faça-me _okonomiyaki_ e eu vou te dizer tudo que quiser saber."

Sasuke balança a cabeça, mas sabiamente se abstém de lembrá-la de que acabaram de jantar.

Ao vê-lo trabalhar - e ocasionalmente ajudar a procurar os ingredientes necessários -, ela relata seu último sonho com tantos detalhes quanto pôde se lembrar. Ele faz sons de interesse ou incredulidade enquanto descreve os eventos que levaram ao casamento, a tentativa de envenenamento, e ela conseguindo romper a barreira que a mantinha presa em Sachi para salvar a vida Indra. Quando chegou a parte em que sua vida passada matou os parentes de Shachi, ela hesita, mas se força a terminar a história.

"E então eu acordei", termina. "Essa é a última coisa de que me lembro. Ela pegou a mão dele, e foi isso."

"Hm"

Passa um momento sem dizer nada, apenas observando o modo como seus músculos faciais se movem enquanto considera tudo o que ouviu. Então ela pergunta: "Você acha que ela conseguiria salvá-lo se eu não estivesse lá?"

"Eu não sei. Isso dependeria."

"De quê?"

"Se isso é apenas o sonho de uma memória ... ou se você está de alguma forma compartilhando a mente dessa pessoa ao longo do tempo."

"Mas isso é impossível."

"Visitantes da lua e manifestações físicas da vontade de uma deusa são impossíveis também. E ainda assim…"

"Você tem um ponto aí", confessa. "E quanto a Indra, no entanto?"

"Eu acho que ele era um mestre manipulador", diz Sasuke, removendo a frigideira do fogo e mudando a omelete para o prato em espera de Sakura.

Ela ficou intrigada com sua escolha de palavras. "Por quê você acha isso?"

"Você disse que ela sentiu como se Indra tivesse lhe dado uma escolha, como se fosse um grande gesto para ela", diz Sasuke. "Mas ele não deu. Aquilo foi calculado. A garota não tinha outras opções - ele acabara de matar o último de seus parentes." Os punhos de Sasuke se apertam ao redor do cabo da panela. "Sendo a última com elo de sangue com a família governante, se ela ficasse para trás, qualquer nobre ambicioso poderia facilmente tê-la tomado como esposa, e ele poderia não ter sido muito melhor para ela do que Indra. Ela sabia disso."

"Então, você diz que não foi uma escolha de verdade..."

"Foi manipulação", afirma.

Sakura franze a testa enquanto encara o prato de comida, embora não esteja realmente notando o alimento. Um momento depois, ela se vê dizendo: "Eu não acho que foi."

Sasuke faz um barulho frustrado. "Sakura, você não pode ser tão ingênua -"

"Não, escute", ela o interrompe. "Mesmo se ela não fosse com Indra e isso acontecesse, as chances são de que teria sido tratada de forma muito melhor do que foi durante toda a sua vida. E se alguém tentasse maltratá-la..." Veio à sua mente a imagem do que a jovem tinha feito com a árvore, transformando-a em cinzas na frente dela. "Shachi sabia como usar o chakra agora e poderia se defender."

"Ela teria se defendido, embora?"

"Sim", diz Sakura, inexplicavelmente certa. "Indra mostrou a ela um jeito diferente. Deu-lhe a liberdade - o único presente que ela já recebeu de alguém. Ela teria defendido isso até a morte se escolhesse ficar para trás. Mesmo que ficar nunca tenha sido uma opção."

"Hm. Uma escolha imprudente."

Sakura sente uma pontada de defesa, querendo proteger a garota que se torna em seus sonhos do julgamento alheio. "Mas era uma escolha unicamente dela."

"Hn"

"Eu escolhi você. E _essa_ não foi uma escolha imprudente, não é?" Quando não obtém uma resposta, ela suspira tristemente. "Você ainda se sente assim? Mesmo agora?"

"Não", responde mais rápido do que ela esperava, encontrando seu olhar. "Eu deveria -" ela abre a boca para protestar sobre esse velho desacordo entre os dois, mas ele evita isso concluindo: "- mas não me sinto mais assim."

Ela sente um aperto por trás dos olhos e seu coração palpita. "Bom", ela diz a ele com firmeza.

"Suponho que sou o mesmo homem egoísta que sempre fui", diz Sasuke, enquanto guarda os utensílios de cozinha e os bancos do fogo. "E ... eu posso sentir um pouco empatia."

"Por quem?"

"Por Indra."

"Bem, isso faz sentido", reflete Sakura. "Você é ele - _era_ ele."

"Não. Não é isso que quero dizer."

"Então o que?"

"Eu entendo a necessidade querer que algo - que _alguém_ \- seja completamente seu quando você não tem mais nada."

Ela não tem certeza do que dizer sobre isso.

 **眠** **り**

Deixaram a casa de seu pai para trás, seguidos pelos fiéis discípulos de Lord Indra. Aqueles servos que possuíam qualquer afeição por Shachi a acompanharam, concordando em obedecer aos desejos de seu marido. Qualquer um da corte que protestasse pela morte de seu pai foi tratado com facilidade e sem remorso por Indra.

Qualquer um de seus discípulos que tentam convencê-lo para não levá-la encontra o mesmo fim. Na primeira hora, Indra deixa claro o que significa ser sua esposa. Diante de seus olhos horrorizados e dos rostos estóicos de seus partidários, ele decapitou um homem que ousou fazer uma observação depreciativa sobre ela.

Enquanto o palácio é consumido pelas chamas, Shachi acompanha seu novo marido em sua jornada.

Não há tempo para descansar ou aclimatar-se à sua nova vida, pois o bando de peregrinos se dirige imediatamente para as fronteiras do país. Sua noite de núpcias é passada sozinha em uma tenda bruta, enquanto o marido faz estratégias com seus discípulos.

A parte distante dela que é Sakura é grata por isso - sonhando ou não, ela não aprecia a idéia de experimentar as relações de outra mulher com seu marido. Além do senso de que seria de algum modo infiel ao _próprio_ marido, é um momento íntimo destinado a ser compartilhado por duas pessoas; ela se sentiria como uma voyeur.

Acontece que o constrangimento não vem de algo parecido com intimidade.

O marido de Shachi não falava com ela já havia dois dias, sempre ocupado demais com outros assuntos, e quando entra em sua barraca, dá a entender que pretende continuar com essa tendência. Com a mesma economia de movimento que usa para ensinar ninjutsu, Indra se despe e atira-lhe um olhar que rapidamente supõe significar que ele quer que ela se deite.

Embaraço e pânico se instalam sobre a menina, e não são exclusivamente dela.

 _Você está de brincadeira?!_ Sakura exige de qualquer lugar desincorporado que ocupe na cabeça do seu eu do passado. _Eu não quero estar aqui para isso!_

Mas qualquer força que esteja por trás dessas jornadas oníricas no passado permanece impassível por seu desconforto. Shachi já está se movendo para obedecer seu marido, mesmo enquanto treme de nervosismo. Ela tenta engolir, mas a boca está seca, e tenta manter os olhos no rosto de Indra, embora eles continuem nervosamente voando para seu corpo. Nunca viu um homem sem roupa antes, e, embora seja estranho, a largura de seus ombros nus e os cumes de seu peito instigam dentro dela a tentação bizarra de estender a mão e tocá-lo.

 _E_ outras _partes dele,_ a parte dela que é Sakura pensa com um tonto sentimento de descrença.

Ela está tentando não notar que o corpo nu de Indra é tão atraente para si quanto o do seu próprio marido, e, caramba, seus olhos continuam descendo até onde seu quadril se estreita. Os pensamentos não se parecem com os dela, e ela se pergunta se as percepções de Shachi estão nublando as suas.

Shachi silenciosamente entra em pânico, imaginando como poderia se encaixar dentro dela, mas ele não parece ciente enquanto se ajoelha diante dela, empurrando o roupão sobre os quadris.

"Você vai precisar de roupas mais práticas para viajar", diz, mas antes que ela possa se maravilhar com o fato dele ter quebrado o silêncio, ele separa suas pernas. Uma enxurrada de vergonha por, de repente, ter aquela parte de seu corpo descoberta até ele a atinge - a emoção é forte o suficiente para que Sakura possa sentir isso em segunda mão - mas logo é substituída por desconforto quando dois dedos longos empurram dentro dela, trilhando para se esticar ela está aberta.

 _Eu acho que essa é a maior consideração que ele terá por ela_ , Sakura pensa amargamente enquanto Shachi fecha os olhos e tenta manter sua respiração normal, esperando não mostrar seu desconforto.

Enquanto Indra ajusta-se sobre ela - _elas?_ \- Sakura tenta se afastar mentalmente, tentando se tornar menor de alguma forma e pensando que _realmente não deveria estar aqui para isso!_

Quando Indra a empurra, Shachi aperta os dentes, recusando-se a gritar com a dor ardente de estar muito apertada. Sakura não pode deixar de ecoar a reação, surpresa pela dor - sua primeira vez não doeu nada - e o leve cheiro de sangue no ar.

Ele não percebe, ou não se importa, porque se acomoda em um ritmo - um frustrante - de impulsos rápidos e superficiais, seu ritmo nunca mudando. Pontas de lágrimas se formam no canto dos olhos de Shachi, mas ela permanece muda.

Apesar de suas tentativas desesperadas de ignorar o que está sonhando, Sakura não pode deixar de sentir uma sensação de indignação. Ela não quer nada mais do que atacar, empurrá-lo para longe, para de alguma forma capitalizar o desconforto de Shachi com todo o esforço, mas ao contrário das outras vezes que, de alguma forma conseguiu romper, a mente da outra mulher está definida. Não é como na praia ou no altar, quando seu desespero estava em sincronia - quando estavam unidas em sua necessidade de salvá-lo.

Shachi estava com medo agora, mas Indra foi o homem que a resgatou, o homem por quem sempre se sentiu inexplicavelmente atraída. Ao contrário do que Sakura está acostumada, Shachi vê isso como um dever que deve suportar sem reclamar.

Parece levar uma eternidade até que Indra estremece, e Sachi sente algo quente e úmido enchê-la enquanto ele fica imóvel. Ela esperava que ele caísse sobre seu corpo e que seus braços se contorcessem com algum instinto primitivo para abraçá-lo no final, mas ele se apoia nas mãos. Por vários segundos, ele se mantem dessa forma, com os olhos fechados, um pouco sem fôlego, e então se puxa para fora dela e rola para longe.

Incrédula, o observa se vestir de novo e sair da tenda, deixando-a deitada de costas, pernas nuas e abertas, com uma sensação de vergonha crescendo dentro de si.

 _Esse homem é um imbecil completo,_ Sakura pensa, e se pergunta se talvez Sasuke estivesse certo sobre o relacionamento estar condenado.

 **夢**

A chuva não parou a semana toda. Se Sakura não conhecesse bem o mapa da região, juraria que estavam em Amegakure, exceto que a Aldeia ficava a centenas de quilômetros de distância. Mesmo na pequena pousada que Sasuke conseguiu encontrar, tudo parecia úmido e frio, e para ser honesto, era um daqueles dias em que Sakura sentia falta de sua cama quente em casa em Konoha.

 _Exceto que não é mais minha cama, é?_

Embora não tenham discutido isso ainda, esperava que ela e Sasuke se mudassem para sua própria casa ao voltar para a aldeia. O antigo distrito Uchiha estava em ruínas, é claro, nunca reconstruído após o ataque de Pein, mas Konoha estava crescendo rapidamente e havia muitos novas construções em desenvolvimento. Não havia dúvida de que entre Naruto e Kakashi, haverá um lugar para os Uchiha na vila que os ignoraram por tanto tempo.

E o filho deles nunca se sentiria indesejado.

Sakura nunca conheceu a negligência familiar, mas seus sonhos da vida de Shachi lhe davam um retrato do que era passar por isso. Embora os detalhes sempre desaparecessem ao acordar, se lembra das imagens, sabia que a outra mulher passou sua vida no frio.

 _Talvez até a sua vida posterior..._

Estremeceu ao se lembrar da consumação do casamento particularmente insensível a que foi submetida - tanto através da experiência de Shachi quanto de si mesma como testemunha. A memória a faz se mexer desconfortavelmente e puxar o manto de Sasuke para mais perto dela. Do outro lado da sala, ele estava terminando um relatório de missão; Normalmente, ela era a única a fazer isso, mas hoje, seus dedos estavam frios e duros pelo tempo, então ele assumiu.

Sasuke estava sentado lá, com as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto anotava as informações (sem dúvida) mais vagas que pode imaginar. Ele era totalmente calmo e profissional.

 _Assim como Indra._

Mais uma vez, Sakura experimentou uma enorme sensação de constrangimento, por não conseguir parar de pensar em seu sonho na noite anterior... ou lutar contra a culpa que a incomodava desde que aconteceu.

 _Eu tenho que dizer alguma coisa._

Mas realmente não queria.

"Isso deve manter Kakashi fora de nossa cola por um tempo", diz Sasuke de repente, estranhamente o único a quebrar o silêncio. Havia um pequeno indício de presunção em sua voz ao enrolar o pergaminho para mandar de volta pelo falcão; sua aversão ao envio de atualizações regulares de status não mudou nada.

"Você faz parecer que ele está nos perseguindo todos os dias, em vez de toda semana ou mais."

"É o que parece", resmunga.

"Poderia ser pior. Nós poderíamos já ter contado a eles sobre o bebê."

Ele dispara um olhar comicamente alarmado. "Nem pense nisso."

A boca de Sakura se contorce.

Eles não disseram a ninguém na aldeia sobre sua gravidez. Por um lado, havia uma razão prática - relatórios de missão não são lugar certo para anúncios de nascimento; não seria seguro ou profissional. Por outro lado, Sakura suspeitava que no minuto em que revelarem sua condição, ela e Sasuke acabarão com uma escolta de mil clones de Naruto no modo Sábio daqui de volta para Konoha. E possivelmente um desfile, se Kakashi estiver em um humor particularmente demonstrativo.

Sakura ainda não estava pronta para desistir de sua privacidade com Sasuke. As coisas estavam indo muito bem. Eles eram quase perfeitos... se não fosse por -

O rosto de Indra pisca em sua mente novamente, e então partes dele que _definitivamente_ não eram seu rosto.

Sakura fecha os olhos com força e se enterra ainda mais no manto de Sasuke.

Ela não deveria ter essa imagem em sua mente; na verdade, nem deveria ser capaz de imaginar um cenário que _colocasse_ essa imagem em sua mente. Sim, já tinha visto homens nus antes - era uma médica, então estava na descrição do trabalho - mas ver _Indra Ōtsutsuki_ , o mítico progenitor do clã Uchiha, completamente nu e se preparando para tomar a sua - a virgindade de Shachi - não era um cenário que poderia alguma vez imaginar por si mesma.

Sasuke é aquele por quem esperou, aquele cujo corpo ela passou quase um ano aprendendo e reivindicando como dela. Indra é a pessoa que salvou, e mesmo que seja tudo um sonho e que tecnicamente não seja corpo, se sente suja de alguma forma. Toda a experiência era ainda pior porque estava presa lá e não podia sair - não conseguia acordar. O desconforto e a dor de Shachi tornaram-se dela.

 _Por que eu posso me fazer intervir às vezes, mas outras vezes não tenho nenhum poder?_

A coisa toda era perturbadora e assustadora e -

"Se isso te incomoda muito, então faça."

Sua cabeça dispara com os olhos arregalados e olha para o marido sem entender. "O que?"

"Esse olhar em seu rosto", esclarece, chegando a sentar na frente dela. "Se não contar para eles te incomoda tanto, diga-lhes. Ainda há espaço no relatório antes de enviá-lo."

"Não é isso", diz rapidamente. "Estou bem com a espera. Mesmo. É só ... Tem outra coisa."

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, esperando que continue, e Sakura respira fundo.

Se desenrolando da capa - porque sente que é errado, de alguma forma, confessar isso enquanto envolta em uma roupa que cheira tão ao seu marido - ela endurece a espinha antes de tomar coragem para começar.

"O último sonho que tive foi um pouco mais ... intenso do que o habitual."

"Intenso", repete de forma neutra, fazendo-a corar e desviar o olhar.

Lentamente, hesitante, conta a ele sobre a experiência surreal da primeira vez de sua vida passada. Ela faz o melhor para descrever tudo do ponto de vista de Shachi, tentando deixar claro para ele (e para si mesma) que não estava envolvida além de testemunhar isso.

Sasuke não reage externamente o tempo todo, e ela se pergunta se é apenas algo que ele está tendo dificuldade em processar. Mas então o Uchiha suspira e diz: "Suponho que isso seja esperado. Você já experimentou todos os outros aspectos de sua vida, não faria sentido não passar por isso também ".

De todas as reações do mundo, essa era a última que esperava vindo dele.

"Você não está com raiva?", sussurra.

"Seria irracional ficar com raiva de algo que você não pode controlar. O fato de você ter testemunhado essa cena com Indra não me incomoda. Ele é eu - pelo menos em um sentido metafísico - e morto há muito tempo ".

O cérebro de Sakura leva alguns segundos para processar essa informação e ela cerra os olhos para Sasuke, desconfiada. "Mesmo? Não incomoda você de jeito _nenhum_ ?

Seu olho direito se contorce e sua mandíbula aperta. "Tudo bem", admite depois de um segundo. "Me incomoda. Mas não tanto quanto o fato de você estar presa na vida dessa mulher."

"Eu não estou _presa_ exatamente. Eu só ... as vezes sinto que estou me afastando de mim mesma," corrige. "Quando estou lá, parece que ela é real e eu sou o sonho. Que esta vida é o sonho. Hoje de manhã acordei e, por um minuto, esqueci quem eu era."

Os olhos de Sasuke se fixam nos dela, um brilho de alarme ali. "Precisamos parar isso então."

"E se não pudermos?"

"Então precisamos de uma maneira de garantir que você não se perca nesses sonhos."

"Estou aberta a sugestões."

"Kakashi tinha algumas ideias..."

"Você contou a _Kakashi_ sobre isso?" Sakura exclama.

"Ele é o único com conhecimento e experiência suficientes com um Sharingan para oferecer sugestões viáveis", responde, com um toque defensivo em sua voz. "No caso de eu precisar -"

"Precisar o quê? Entrar em meus sonhos?"

O pensamento dele fazendo isso, especialmente considerando o assunto recente, é mortificante. Encontros sexuais desajeitados à parte, ela não quer que seu marido a veja como essa outra mulher - essa criatura dócil e complacente. Além disso, eles têm um acordo de longa data de que ele nunca usará seu Sharingan sem permissão expressa e apenas como último recurso.

"Talvez eu veja algo lá que reconheço e que você não vê. Algo que pode nos ajudar a acabar com o que está acontecendo."

"E se você não achar nada, estarei dando a você acesso completo a todas as minhas memórias! Há coisas que eu não quero que você veja, Sasuke! Assim como você não gostaria que eu visse tudo o que está na _sua_ cabeça."

"Eu não vou olhar."

"Como? Você espera que eu apenas imagine uma porta para bater na sua cara?"

"Você só precisa se concentrar nas memórias que quer que eu veja e eu verei apenas elas."

A médica aperta os punhos. "Eu não gosto disso."

"Sakura, _por favor_ ."

Ele nunca lhe pede nada. Ainda mais raramente, pleiteia de forma tão sincera, seu rosto aberto e beirando o desespero. Essa era a última coisa que queria fazer, mas talvez a culpa residual em toda essa situação esteja pesando mais em seu coração, porque ela abaixa os ombros e acena com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem", exala calmamente. "Só desta vez."

"Ok."

"Quero dizer. Isso é… Isso não pode… Se você não conseguir descobrir algo a partir disso, não faremos de novo. Eu não ... eu não posso ter você na minha cabeça."

Sasuke já tinha reivindicado todas as outras partes dela. Precisava que pelo menos sua mente fosse dela mesma.

"Eu entendo." Disse enquanto se aproximava timidamente dela, inclinando seu queixo para que ela olhe diretamente nos olhos negros. "Concentre-se no que você quer que eu veja. Eu vou ignorar todo o resto."

" _Querer_ é uma palavra muito forte para isso", murmura, mas depois se concentra nas experiências que teve como Shachi.

O olho direito de Sasuke brilha em vermelho, tomoes girando, e Sakura sente como se uma onda invisível e entorpecente tivesse passado por ela. O tempo cessa completamente, ela está congelada no momento. E depois -

"Nada."

Ela pisca quando o mundo se aglomera ao seu redpr. Sasuke está olhando para ela, sua expressão geralmente calculista, confusa.

"O que você quer dizer com _nada_ ?" repete.

"Quero dizer, não há nada para eu ver", faz uma careta de frustração. "Tudo sobre você está lá no lugar, mas não há nenhum traço desses sonhos que você tem me contado em qualquer lugar em sua memória."

"Como ..." Sua boca parece seca. "Como isso é possível?"

"Não é."

Ambos sabem disso - Sasuke porque seu kekkei genkai oferece a ele um conhecimento quase absoluto dessas coisas e Sakura por causa de seus estudos médicos. Do ponto de vista biológico - e com base em informações com as quais Ino a abordou ao longo dos anos sobre como a mente humana funciona - suas memórias e sonhos precisavam ser armazenados em algum lugar dentro dela.

 _Então, por que eles não estão lá?_

"Precisamos saber mais", diz ele com firmeza, a voz entre um pedido e uma ordem.

Ela sabe que Sasuke está furioso com o desenrolar da situação, mas ainda mais ao ponto, ele estava preocupado. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ela e isso fez com que ele se sentisse um inútil – algo que não se sentia desde que era criança.

"Nós vamos descobrir isso", diz, orgulhosa de que conseguiu evitar que sua própria incerteza vazasse.

 **眠** **り**

Indra não exagerou quando pintou o retrato gritante de sua vida juntos.

Shachi é imediatamente reconhecida e aclamada como sua esposa entre os discípulos. Se dirigem à ela com a maior deferência do que já experimentou. É Rainha em tudo, menos no nome, pois Indra não tem uso para títulos. Mesmo assim, seu papel, a princípio, é apenas o de uma ferramenta - um meio de acalmar possíveis oponentes em uma falsa sensação de segurança ou acrescentar alguma forma de legitimidade às reuniões de seu marido com senhores da guerra estrangeiros.

Ainda assim, o pouco conforto que havia em sua vida anterior se foi, substituído por exaustivas horas de labuta. Como esposa do líder, não é apenas responsável pelo bem-estar de Indra, mas de todos os homens e mulheres que o seguem.

Seus ex-servos agora são seus pares, pois não há uma classificação real aqui, e ela aprende tarefas úteis que nunca considerou antes. Shachi limpa armas e cava latrinas quando montam o acampamento. Gerencia as contas, garante que os suprimentos cheguem a todos quando necessário, ajuda as mulheres a cozinhar ou limpar e aprende a tratar melhor os doentes. Por duas vezes, se encontra ajudando a dar a luz a bebês para as esposas dos discípulos do marido. Trabalha até suas mãos sangrarem e, à noite, vai dormir exausta.

É o momento mais feliz que já teve em sua vida.

Indra também não mentiu sobre seu comportamento. Ele não é um homem gentil, frio e abrupto, mesmo quando está sozinho. Apesar do constrangimento doloroso de sua primeira vez, a visita todas as noites, e conforme a relação vai se tornando mais familiar para os dois, ele faz esforços para ser gentil. Mas o ar do dever nunca o deixa verdadeiramente. É algo que ela se resigna inquestionavelmente. Pelo menos não doía do jeito que doeu na primeira vez, e se essa é a extensão do relacionamento conjugal, ainda é mais do que ela esperava.

Mesmo em seu próprio cantinho da psique de Shachi, uma vez que a rotina é estabelecida, Sakura é mais capaz de se distanciar.

Até uma noite, quando tudo muda.

No começo, tudo parece normal - Indra entra em sua barraca, não diz uma palavra, mas se despe e sobe em cima dela. O ato é desapegado e sem emoção, como de costume, e Shachi simplesmente suspira para si mesma e olha para o teto enquanto Indra empurra dentro dela, estabelecendo-se em seu ritmo habitual.

Enquanto ajusta as pernas dela em volta do seu quadril, ele se move de repente, e no curso para baixo, seu osso púbico bate contra ela no caminho certo. Um choque inesperado corre através do corpo femino e ela engasga em surpresa. Indra faz uma pausa, seu corpo inteiro parado, os olhos voando para o rosto com algo similar a curiosidade em suas feições. Ela nunca fez nenhum som antes, acreditando que ele preferiria seu silêncio durante uma ação que obviamente considerava um fardo. Sachi morde o lábio e olha para o lado, envergonhada, esperando que ele continue e ignore essa pequena interrupção para terminar o ato.

E assim o faz - lentamente, puxando-se para fora quase completamente, e então empurrando de volta e -

Mais uma vez, Indra bate naquele ponto - um feixe de nervos que ela nunca pensou possuir - e ela assobia, jogando a cabeça para trás contra o travesseiro quando um pequeno tremeluzir, como uma corrente de eletricidade, percorre seu corpo. Um calor reconfortante se enrola dentro dela, em algum lugar logo atrás do umbigo. Mais uma vez, ele fica parado e ela lança um olhar de pânico em sua direção – estaria ele irritado com o barulho que estava fazendo ou, talvez, menos provável, achava que estava machucando-a?

Mas para sua surpresa, ela vê a expressão de um homem que acabou de fazer uma descoberta - ou talvez confirmou uma teoria. É especulativo, como se ela fosse fascinante ou estivesse _fazendo_ algo que achava fascinante.

Ele ajusta seu domínio sobre ela mais uma vez, arrumando com uma mão para que a perna dela caia sobre seu ombro, e a outra - ela sente os dedos dele roçarem contra aquele lugar, logo acima de onde eles estão juntos. Seus próprios dedos atacam, raspando infrutiferamente no tatame, tentando encontrar algo para se enrolar, enquanto ela tenta se acostumar com sensação combinada dele tocá-la e estar dentro dela.

Indra esfrega esse ponto sensível de novo e de novo, seus movimentos deliberados e inflexíveis. Logo, ela está tremendo e se contorcendo debaixo dele, tentando segurar os gemidos enquanto seu cérebro tenta interpretar se isso é dor ou prazer. Os movimentos dela também devem ser agradáveis para ele, pois o homem solta pequenos grunhidos no fundo da garganta e o aperto na perna dela se contrai até machucar.

Ela nem se importa.

Seus olhos brilham, piscando de preto para vermelho, e esse é todo o aviso que ela recebe antes dele se empurrar novamente. Só que desta vez, é tudo menos vagaroso e ele não para de tocá-la mesmo quando surpresos suspiros saem de sua garganta - na verdade, ele esfrega o polegar com mais força contra aquele ponto. Círculos pequenos e apertados, de alguma forma intercalando o ritmo de seus impulsos, e ela é bombardeada por uma sensação de algo crescendo rápido em todo o corpo.

Sachi não consegue segurar os gemidos de saírem alto porque isso - _isso_ \- ela nunca teria esperado. Não dele. Não de qualquer homem, mas especialmente não _dele_.

Ele se inclina para frente então, seus dedos nunca parando, seu ritmo nunca vacilando, mas o ângulo de penetração muda, e a ponta dele está chegando mais fundo dentro dela agora. Ao contrário de antes, diferente de todas as outras vezes, ela não sente nenhum desconforto por estar totalmente preenchida; na verdade, descobre que gosta do sentimento, da poderosa força dele entre suas coxas. Era muito difícil respirar. Tinha a sensação de que não conseguia respirar fundo o suficiente em seus pulmões, mas estava tudo bem, desde que ele não paresse, porque se fizesse isso, ela pararia de se sentir assim e -

Shachi não consegue pensar direito. Está vagamente consciente de estender a mão, agarrando seus ombros musculosos, suas unhas afundando na pele surpreendentemente macia ali, mas ele não a afasta e nem recua. De fato, seus olhos se estreitam e algo primitivo passa por suas feições.

É o mais próximo que ele chega de olhar para ela da forma como um homem deveria olhar para uma mulher - para sua esposa.

Esse foco de laser, olhos vermelhos brilhando, espirais negras girando como se ele estivesse guardando tudo isso em sua memória, é o que a faz gritar então, seus olhos rolando para trás, os dedos dos pés curvados, e sentindo como se algo dentro dela estivesse se quebrando.

 **夢**

Sakura acorda no final de um orgasmo, ofegante, com o estômago apertado e os músculos contraídos. Sente uma umidade familiar entre suas coxas e encontra Sasuke encarando-a. As brasas fracas de sua fogueira lançam sombras sobre suas feições, e quando ele murmura seu nome, é hesitante, como se não tivesse certeza de que ela pudesse responder.

"Estou bem!" grita, totalmente envergonhada e embaraçada. Ela gira, virando as costas para ele enquanto se arruma. Sente o corpo quente e agitado, os músculos em seu ventre ainda se contraindo, as lembranças do toque inesperado de Indra ainda causando uma série de reações indesejáveis.

Enquanto uma parte dela fica feliz que a vida de casada de Shachi não era completamente desprovida de prazer, a outra deixa Sakura em uma situação desconfortável. Deitada ao lado de seu marido, fresca de um inesperado sonho sexual sobre outro homem -

 _Não outro homem. O mesmo homem. Tempos diferentes!_

Mas seus pensamentos frenéticos não fazem nada para que se sinta melhor sobre tudo isso.

Sasuke se aproxima, seu peito contra as costas dela, inclinando-se para que as pontas do cabelo dele façam cócegas no lado do rosto dela. Ela se afasta dele.

"Isso não foi apenas o mesmo sonho de sempre, foi?", pergunta, com a voz enlouquecidamente controlada. A médica se pergunta se pergunta se ele está tentando decidir se vai gritar ou provocá-la. Nenhuma opção é particularmente bem-vinda, mas seu marido não aparentemente não esperava por uma resposta. "Você quer saber como eu sei disso?" Ela geme e afunda o rosto nos cobertores; o calor em suas bochechas poderia reavivar sua fogueira moribunda. "Eu pude ver seu rosto. E eu conheço _essa_ expressão muito bem."

Sakura rosna e se empurra para a posição sentada, quase batendo no queixo dele com a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Tudo bem!" grita, olhando para ele. "OK! Você me pegou! Não foi o tipo normal de sonho estranho. Houve sexo envolvido. E foi um sexo realmente _bom_ pela primeira vez. O que eu achava impossível de acontecer porque o seu do passado era um porco idiota quando se tratava de fazer o trabalho! "

Sasuke pisca, parecendo não ter certeza se deveria se sentir ofendido ou satisfeito com isso.

"Eu pensei que esses sonhos deveriam ter algum tipo de significado mais profundo, algo que meu passado estava tentando me dizer. Mas agora, acho que ela só tem um sadismo muito, muito profundamente oculto. Porque diabos eu preciso saber eu preciso saber desse tipo de coisa sobre eles dois! Isso é muito, _muito frustrante! "_ , sua voz quebra um pouco. "E eu sei que é tecnicamente você - era você - mas ainda parece que sou ... como se estivesse sendo infiel de alguma forma. E eu odeio isso!"

E, caramba, ela estava chorando agora! Porque estava chorando? Não está triste; está com raiva e exasperada, tudo que queria era _socar alguma coisa_ , mas não havia nada por perto.

Sasuke estava possivelmente ciente dessa necessidade, no entanto, não se afastou nem um centímetro dela.

"Você não está sendo infiel", informa. "Pelo que li, é perfeitamente natural ter fantasias sobre outras pessoas, especialmente durante a gravidez."

"Essas não são fantasias! E não é - eu nunca –" ela luta para encontrar as palavras. "Eu nunca pensei em mais ninguém dessa maneira, e ainda se pensasse… você estava sempre envolvido." Passa pela sua cabeça um incidente esquecido há muito tempo envolvendo uma imagem de Sasuke e Sai, e por mais embaraçoso que seja, isso parece de alguma forma ainda pior.

"Os sonhos vão seguir seu curso", Sasuke garante, simplesmente, como se estivesse tentando convencer mais do que apenas ela.

"Vão mesmo?", desafia. "Definitivamente não me sinto como se fossem parar em algum momento." cruza os braços sobre o peito, cotovelos desenhados de forma protetora em seu corpo. "E se, pelo resto da gravidez, eu ficar nesse jogo entre a vida dela e a minha?"

"Então, como você disse, vamos descobrir a razão disso", diz a ela.

"Mas e se não for apenas essa gravidez, mas toda gravidez? Ou toda a minha _vida?_ E se eu nunca mais conseguir uma noite tranquila de sono?

"Das partes que você me disse e quão rápido tudo parece estar progredindo, pode durar apenas enquanto sua vida segue seu curso natural."

"Mas e se eu começar a viver a vida de outra pessoa depois dela?" choraminga, começando a entrar em pânico de um jeito que nunca fez desde que tudo começou. "E se… e se essa não for minha única vida passada? E se ei tiver sido outra pessoa também? E se eu começar a sonhar com Madara Uchiha?"

 _Oh Deuses! E se eu começar a sonhar em fazer sexo com Madara Uchiha ?!_

Passa pela sua mente a imagem de seus olhos mortos e a pele rachada na batalha contra seu cadáver reanimado.

"Oh, eu vou ficar doente ..."

Seus ombros caem e ela tenta lutar contra o desejo de explodir em lágrimas novamente.

É surpreendida por um toque repentino na testa, e quando olha para cima, Sasuke está analisando-a com atenção.

"Você está pensando demais", diz. "Se preocupar com isso agora não ajudará em nada. De manhã, encontraremos um sacerdote ou alguém que saiba mais. Estamos na fronteira da Terra das Florestas. Há uma biblioteca em Suganuma que é uma das bibliotecas mais antigas do mundo. Podemos começar a procurar por lá, ver se há alguma menção a Shachi, ou se esse fenômeno já aconteceu com alguém antes."

"E se isso não funcionar?"

"Há outra biblioteca no País-chave. E na Garra. Existem templos espalhados pelo mundo. E Orochimaru também sabe muita coisa sobre a história e o arcano. Vou escrever uma mensagem e ver se ele sabe de alguma coisa.

Os olhos de Sakura se estreitam em suspeita. "É por isso que você decidiu que deveríamos continuar viajando pela costa leste em vez de ir para casa, não é?"

"Hm"

"E você não poderia me falar sobre isso? Em vez disso, você me deixou entrar em um pânico silencioso?"

"Você é tudo menos silenciosa", a lembra com um bocejo.

Sakura olha. "Você está levando isso com muita tranquilidade."

"É como você disse", responde, deitando-se no chão e fechando os olhos. "Depois disso, nada me surpreenderá. Então, volte a dormir."

Sakura fica boquiaberta com o marido por meio minuto e depois se deita com um resmungo. "Você nunca reage do jeito que eu espero que reaja",reclama. "É de propósito, não é?"

"Mantém o mistério vivo", murmura cansado.

Ela sorri contra a vontade. Sasuke tem um senso de humor seco que não conhecia até que retornasse à Konoha. Um humor que ele só demonstrava quando estava particularmente bem disposto ou exausto. Se sentiu culpada por saber que agora se tratava do último caso. Era mais fácil apreciar suas piadas quando as fazia feliz, em vez de exausto.

E há tantas maneiras que gostava de fazê-lo feliz...

Um calor familiar sobe pelo seu pescoço e a tensão em sua barriga está de volta. E realmente, é absolutamente o pior momento, mas...

"Sasuke?" chama, melancolicamente, inclinando-se para ele.

Sakura escuta seu suspiro. "Nenhum de nós vai dormir novamente a este ritmo."

 **眠** **り**

Embora nunca tenha conhecido o toque de outro homem, Shachi sabe que seu marido não é um amante apaixonado por natureza. No entanto, nas semanas seguintes, ele mais do que compensa isso com seu foco inflexível.

Suas relações noturnas não são mais algo que espera simplesmente suportar. Quando Indra chega à sua tenda à noite, ela o ajuda a tirar a roupa e se entrega facilmente ao seu toque. Ao longo de semanas, ele desvenda seu corpo, descobre os lugares que a fazem suspirar e gemer, ou a maneira como uma torção dos dedos pode fazê-la gritar seu nome.

Quando está se sentindo particularmente ousada, ela tenta devolver o favor, envolvendo os dedos ao redor de seu comprimento e arrancando surpresos suspiros de prazer de sua boca. Indra sempre a interrompe antes que alcance a sua própria liberação, no entanto, sempre a puxando para perto para que possa terminar dentro dela. Todo o tempo, ele observa suas reações, como se estivesse testando alguma coisa ou aprendendo alguma coisa.

Sachi se pergunta o que acontecerá quando ele ficar entediado, mas essa eventualidade nunca chega.

Apesar do entusiasmo por se deitar com a esposa, ele nunca a beijou. Sakura tem dificuldade em ignorar a mensagem sinistra implícita nisto.

Quando a menstruação de Shachi não vem, ela visita a curandeira do acampamento, Dewadasi. A mulher mais velha lhe confirma o que já sabia: está grávida. Por um longo tempo, Shachi não consegue pensar, em um espanto atordoado. E então a outra mulher empurra esse espanto ainda mais.

"Ele me ouviu então, suponho?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele veio a mim uma vez, um mês depois do seu casamento. Estava preocupado pois você ainda não estava grávida", diz Dewadasi.

"O que você disse?" Shachi pergunta, hesitante.

"A mesma coisa que eu diria a qualquer mulher. Se os deuses decretarem que você não terá filhos, não há nada que possa ser feito. Mas se é simplesmente uma questão de _persuadi_ _-_ _lo_ , bem... Isso é outro assunto completamente diferente." Seu sorriso se alarga. "Eu contei a ele algumas velhas histórias sobre como garantir que a semente de um homem crie raízes; se uma mulher experimenta a mesma liberação que um homem, as contrações no útero a ajudam a crescer. Claro que, para ser eficaz, deve acontecer com frequência…"

As bochechas de Shachi se enchem de cor, pensando na atenção do marido nas últimas semanas. "Isso é ... isso é verdade?"

"Bem, você está grávida agora, não está?" A outra mulher diz com uma piscadela.

Shachi está mortificada que a outra mulher tenha se encarregado de orientar seu marido sobre suas relações íntimas, e isso deve ser demonstrado porque Dewadasi bufa.

"Ser a esposa de um grande líder é difícil o suficiente", diz. "Não há necessidade de adicionar um casamento insatisfatório à isso. Ele deve muito a você, e se não puder mostrar isso de outras maneiras, pode mostrar dessa forma."

A mortificação começa a se transformar em algo como gratidão, mas Shachi ainda está ansiosa para se despedir da mulher onisciente. Dewadasi não a deixa ir sem uma palavra final, no entanto.

"É muito estranho", observa levemente. "A maioria dos homens em sua posição sempre acham que algo está errado com a esposa, então tomam uma concubina. Mas o Senhor quis saber o que poderia _fazer_." Ela levanta uma sobrancelha para Shachi. "Suponho que nosso líder não opera em um mundo onde não possa manifestar sua vontade."

 **夢**

Algumas manhãs, é difícil lembrar onde está ou quem ela é.

Olhando para a forma adormecida de seu marido, Sakura às vezes experimenta uma onda de desorientação ou confusão quando suas feições não aparecem com o que se lembra naquele instante. Momentos depois, quando volta para si mesma, ela sempre sente um arrepio de medo de que isso seja uma questão.

Isso leva a muitas situações onde tenta esconder-se embaixo das cobertas com ele, tentando ao máximo ficar o mais próximo possível. Ele resmunga sobre incomodá-lo antes que esteja pronto para acordar, mas seu braço sempre encontra seu caminho firmemente em torno de suas costas, segurando-a apertado em seu sono como se inconscientemente soubesse o quanto ela precisa dele para ancorá-la naquele momento.

Sua busca por respostas não rendeu nada até agora.

A biblioteca em Suganuma não tinha nada de útil. O mais distante que os registros vão sobre os Uchiha são alguns séculos atrás, e havia muito poucas mulheres mencionadas - nomes como Teisōko, Chiori e Naori, mas não Shachi.

Estão ambos desencorajados, mas continuam procurando. Ela finalmente cede à sugestão de Sasuke de que levem o problema para aqueles mais afinados com o sobrenatural.

É um movimento incerto para os dois.

Sakura não cresceu em uma família particularmente espiritual - sua família participava a maioria dos festivais e celebrações por respeito à tradição, em vez de qualquer crença particularmente forte - e as visões de Sasuke são ainda mais obscuras. Ele pode ter seguido as tradições religiosas de sua família quando criança, mas depois do massacre, duvida que ele tenha reconhecido qualquer tipo de poder superior. Descobrir ser a reencarnação de um antigo semideus obviamente o fez reconsiderar algumas coisas.

O primeiro padre que visitam acha que o problema são as visitas noturnas. Ele se oferece para convocar um _baku_ para comê-los, mas Sakura recusa isso. Não é supersticiosa, mas leu mitologia e tem conhecimento o suficiente para saber que os espíritos geralmente são difíceis de controlar. Se um _baku_ não está satisfeito em consumir seus pesadelos, pode continuar devorando suas esperanças e sonhos também.

E ela lutou muito, e por muito tempo para torná-los realidade.

Outra - uma sacerdotisa desta vez - parece mais disposta a acreditar que algo está tentando falar através de Sakura. Ela acredita que, com o tempo, a mensagem ficará clara, mas se Sakura estiver impaciente, a mulher se oferece para levar o espírito a si mesma para uma discussão cara-a-cara. Tanto Sakura quanto Sasuke são céticos sobre isso, mas tentam mesmo assim.

Quando isso não funciona, a mulher os acusa de desperdiçar seu tempo. Sasuke murmura que ela é claramente uma farsa e eles vão embora.

Esse é o último tempo que visitam.

O mais próximo que Sakura chega a uma resposta é uma semana depois, quando ela e Sasuke se encontram em uma vila rural onde as pessoas mal falam sua língua. A área está passando por uma seca severa, e Sasuke se envolve nos esforços da comunidade local para encontrar e cavar um novo poço, enquanto Sakura trata os moradores de desidratação e doenças relacionadas.

O dia inteiro tem a sensação de estar sendo observada, e a certa altura, olha para cima a tempo de ver uma velha - uma criatura enrugada, cinzenta e de couro - observando seu trabalho. Sakura está muito ocupada para se aproximar dela durante o dia, porém, mais tarde, questiona as pessoas sobre a idosa e é orientada para uma cabana no outro lado da aldeia.

Ela e Sasuke são acompanhados por um dos anciãos da vila, um homem que mal consegue falar japonês, mas garante que "a avó é a mais sábia".

Após a sua chegada, a mulher olha para Sasuke e faz um sinal em pânico com as mãos, que Sakura reconhece como uma defesa contra o mal, e depois se tranca na casa. Sakura passa uma hora persuadindo Sasuke a esperar por ela de volta na aldeia propriamente dita, e depois outra tentando fazer com que a mulher saia e fale com ela.

Quando isso acontece, as perguntas e respostas desconcertadas dadas por meio de seu intérprete não fazem sentido algum. No final, porém, a mulher se arrasta para frente e coloca uma mão retorcida na barriga de Sakura. Ela murmura incompreensivelmente, olhando para Sakura com olhos conscientes e simpáticos.

"O que ela disse?" Sakura sussurra.

O intérprete se desloca desconfortavelmente. "Não importa."

"Conte-me."

"É difícil dizer. Palavra antiga. Conversa diferente mais antiga a nossa."

"Um dialeto mais antigo?"

"Sim, sim é isso. Eu poderia tentar supor que ela disse."

"O que você acha que foi?"

O homem parece se desculpar, em seguida, lança um olhar preocupado para a velha, que acena como se para encorajá-lo a ir em frente. Ele suspira e diz: "Ou disse 'cura' ou ..."

"Ou?"

"... ou maldição."

Sakura volta para Sasuke, pálida e tremendo, raiva e medo competindo pelo domínio.

"Eu não vou mais fazer isso", diz firmemente.

Ele fica alarmado, mas seu tom continua sendo a medida. "O que ela disse?"

"Eu não conseguia entendê-la", Sakura mente, a primeira vez que mente para ele desde o dia horrível na Ponte Samurai. "Mas tudo isso, questionar as pessoas por respostas sobre algo que não conseguimos entender - é perturbador. Eu tenho minhas esperanças, e então..." se impede de continuar, apertando os punhos. "Não há mais gurus ou padres ou… ou feiticeiros. Encontramos fatos ou paramos de procurar.

"Tudo bem", diz Sasuke, embora ela sinta que o Uchiha não está completamente feliz com essa decisão.

 **つ** **づ** **く**

* * *

 _"Oh Deuses!_ _E se eu começar a sonhar em fazer sexo com Madara Uchiha ?!"_ _ **(N/T: Isso é tudo que eu queria, só a Sakura mesmo pra se desesperar por descobrir que fez sexo com Indra e pode ter feito com o Madara hahahahha)**_

 _ **Gente, eu adooooro esse capítulo. Também senti uma raiva descomunal do Indra pela primeira vez da Sachi, as é aquilo né: se formos considerar o contexto histórico, não é uma surpresa muito grande. Mas felizmente esse canalha resolveu mudar (mesmo que pelos motivos errados).**_

 _ **Quero agradecer à Bela21, FleuryMalfoy, Astralwalkers e ao outro leitor que não logou pelos comentários que me deixaram bastante animada e realizada. Um beijo no coração de cada um de vocês!**_

 _ **Bem, espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu, comentários são sempre bem vindos e aquecem o coração. Até próximo capítulo!**_


	4. Parte IV

**Autora:** KuriQuinn

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** M-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **PARTE IV**

A maternidade era tudo e nada que ela imaginou. Quaisquer sentimentos que Shachi possa ter por seu marido eram completamente pálidos em comparação à alegria desconcertante que sentiu quando seu primeiro filho foi colocado em seus braços.

Até mesmo Indra é incapaz de esconder sua surpresa quando tenta estender a mão para o cabelo macio do bebê. Não há nada do guerreiro divino quando o bebê é passado para ele. Exausta de um longo trabalho de parto, Shachi só pode observá-lo com sua filha e se maravilhar. Ocorre-lhe que talvez ele nunca tenha visto nada assim antes.

 _Para um homem inteligente, realmente lhe faltava o básico, não era?_

Ao contrário do comentário usual de Sakura, havia algo que beirava a diversão em suas críticas habituais enquanto observa o semideus antigo e sua filha. Ela já tinha visto essa expressão suave antes, afinal, e bem recentemente. Sasuke pode não ter segurado seu filho nos braços ainda, mas a maneira como olhava para onde ele crescia em seu estômago era inquestionavelmente reminiscente.

Foi um alívio saber que Indra era capaz de tal emoção, por mais que esteja enterrada.

O pensamento mal é registrado quando Indra olha para cima, os olhos brilhando no quarto escuro.

"Enquanto eu viver, nenhum mal nunca virá aos nossos filhos", promete. Mas enquanto essa afirmação de qualquer outra pessoa seria vista como uma promessa obediente de um marido e novo pai, havia um tom sinistro no juramento de Indra. Tanto Shachi quanto Sakura puderam ler a ameaça sutil e sombria e sabiam que ele derrubaria o mundo para protegê-los.

Sakura estremece com isso porque ela viu em primeira mão quais coisas terríveis a devoção como a de Indra poderia causar.

Seus sonhos começam a assumir essa qualidade repetitiva novamente, e a sensação de que ela está assistindo o tempo passar mais rápido do que o normal faz com que ela acorde quase todas as manhãs com uma dor de cabeça. Ela sente como se uma vida inteira estivesse sendo amontoada em sua cabeça durante suas horas de sono, e não tem escolha a não ser mergulhar no passeio.

E assim, os anos passam e Shachi dá à luz a mais cinco crianças saudáveis. Filhos e filhas fortes que são sua alegria e o orgulho de Indra, um sinal para seus seguidores de que seus ensinamentos continuarão através das gerações. Nenhum de seus filhos se parecem com pai, todos tem seus olhos cinzentos e a cor do cabelo mais escura - e nenhum deles mostra sinais de herdar seu Sharingan.

Também, nenhum deles pode convocar chamas do jeito que ela faz, o que sabe que deixa seu marido desapontado.

Shachi fica inicialmente ansiosa que sua legitimidade possa ser questionada. No entanto, desde cedo, a capacidade deles de manejar o chakra sem instrução, e sua total facilidade em aprender o ofício de seu pai sugere algo diferente. A cada temporada que passa, embora não passem muito tempo com ele, todos os seus temperamentos também se tornam parecidos com o pai.

Seus medos recuam para o fundo de sua mente.

Depois de tantos anos juntos, o relacionamento deles se estabeleceu em algo que pode ser descrito como confortável. Os dias em que ele fugia do leito conjugal depois dos dois alcançarem o orgasmo eram raros; ou ele se permitia sucumbir ao sono do seu lado, ou a ouviria narrar os acontecimentos do dia. Nos primeiros anos, todos os seus contos diziam respeito a manter o acampamento funcionando sem problemas. Uma vez que as crianças nascem, ela usa esse tempo para relatar todos os detalhes da educação que ele perde quando está ocupado orientando seus discípulos. Sua expressão nunca muda - seja para sorrir ou franzir a testa para as histórias -, mas há um ar descontraído sobre ele que nunca percebe em nenhum outro momento.

Nos momentos em que está grávida, Indra se recusa a ter relações com ela, seja por medo de ferir a criança em seu ventre ou porque ainda está tentando manter a ficção de que seu interesse por ela é apenas para a procriação. Sachi suspeita que é o último porque ele só para de iniciar relações sexuais quando lhe informa sobre sua gravidez ou quando sua condição é tão óbvia que nenhum deles pode negar isso.

Ela nunca comenta sobre isso, e ambos odeiam e amam esses longos períodos de tempo. Enquanto seu corpo grita para ser tocado (muitas vezes tão ardentemente que Sakura acordará sem fôlego e tremendo), Indra, ao contrário, oferece um novo tipo de intimidade, do tipo que Shachi nunca percebeu que ansiava: companheirismo.

Ele continua a se juntar a ela à noite, fazendo perguntas sobre sua saúde e a progressão de sua condição, ou descansando com o ouvido na barriga. Embora não ofereça nenhum outro gesto que possa ser interpretado como afeto, ele começa a confiar nela. Lentamente, a princípio: comentários descartáveis sobre os próximos planos, reflexões sobre quais de seus seguidores podem ser confiados para se separar do acampamento principal e espalhar ainda mais os ensinamentos de sua seita. Ele fala de seus filhos, seu orgulho em seu crescimento e realizações, sua capacidade natural de aprender _ninjutsu,_ mesmo a partir de uma idade jovem. Ele expressa um desapontamento menor que nenhum deles parece ter herdado os talentos nascentes de cura que ela demonstrou.

Desde o primeiro momento em que Indra a guia através do processo de curar a carne rasgada e unir ossos partidos, sentiu como se tivesse encontrado um chamado. Não havia mais necessidade de vasculhar as florestas para que as ervas pudessem aliviar o sofrimento em vez de acabar com a fonte dele - agora ela pode ser útil.

"Você tem um talento natural", Indra diz uma noite enquanto ela cura um corte irregular em suas costas. "Eu soube disso no momento em que te conheci."

Esse foi o primeiro elogio que recebeu dele e não tinha a menor ideia de como reagir, além de irradiar com total alegria. Por alguma razão, ele parece mais surpreso com a reação dela do que com a sua admissão e, em um de seus raros momentos de emoção exposta, sai às pressas de seus aposentos.

 _Isso porque ele provavelmente nunca foi confrontado com um sorriso de mil watts como esse,_ Sakura imagina. _Quer dizer, eu duvido que_ _qualquer_ _pessoa já tenha **sorrido** para ele de de qualquer forma, mas definitivamente nunca dessa forma._

E por que ele teria? Indra continua sendo um espécime aterrorizante de homem. Sua raiva ainda é uma coisa horrível, e apesar dos poucos companheiros de Shachi tentarem protegê-la, ela viu os resultados de sua ira: corpos com buracos carbonizados no peito, olhos queimados. É um grande contraste com quem ele é quando está sozinho com ela e passa os dias após esses incidentes.

Nestes dias, ele é implacável em seus métodos, mas à noite, ele se abre mais sobre o seu passado, como se oferecesse algo a ela em recompensa. É o mais próximo de um pedido de desculpas que jamais receberá.

As histórias que ele conta são maravilhosas e terríveis, como lendas e pesadelos. Ele fala de sua formidável avó (outrora adorada como a Deusa dos Coelhos entre o povo de sua terra) e de seu pai (ele geralmente se torna conciso e duro ao mencioná-lo). Confidencia que perdeu sua mãe quando ela deu à luz seu irmão mais novo (sua expressão escurece aqui e ele não fala novamente sobre o assunto por várias noites), e descreve como foi crescer entre os discípulos de seu pai.

Indra também conta a história de ser roubado de seu direito de primogenitura por Ashura, e da traição e repúdio de seu pai quando tudo o que ele fez foi tentar deixá-lo orgulhoso.

Às vezes, ele diz coisas, uma frase ou palavra em particular, que parece fora de lugar em sua história. É como se ele estivesse repetindo algo que lhe foi dito por outra pessoa, as palavras de outra pessoa falando através dele. Seus olhos brilham e ele olha para longe, lembrando-a das vezes em que o via na terra de seu pai, falando sozinho nas sombras, e se pergunta se não há mais alguém ausente de suas histórias.

O conhece o suficiente para saber que não deve mencionar nada disso, preferindo manter os seus momentos juntos em paz; É um contraste gritante com a vida que eles levam durante o dia, e Sachi suspeita que ele aprecia tanto quanto ela.

Por mais que suas confidências para ela não sejam nascidas do amor, há algo ali. Alguma conexão sem nome existe entre os dois, e ela pode ficar satisfeita com isso.

 **夢**

Na semana seguinte, Sakura se torna mais determinada do que nunca a deixar seus sonhos (ou as palavras ameaçadoras da velha anciã) tomar conta de sua vida desperta. Ela e Sasuke não estão apenas em uma lua de mel prolongada ("Missão", ele sempre corrige emburradamente quando ela usa essa palavra), mas supostamente estão ajudando as pessoas. Então, ela continua a direcioná-los para cidades sem recursos médicos adequados ou onde a infraestrutura precisa ser reconstruída. Ela ajuda a construir casas (isso não conta como trabalho pesado quando você pode quebrar montanhas, afinal de contas) e ajuda voluntários de Sasuke quando eles acabam em áreas ameaçadas por bandidos ou gangues de guerra (e não discute mais quando ele lida com essas situações sem ela).

E ela dá de ombros com suas sugestões casuais (e depois, não tão casuais) sobre alterar seus planos e voltar mais cedo para Konoha.

"Você só quer checar o diário da sua família", responde alegremente.

"Pode haver algo que eu deixei passar."

"Você o memorizou com seu sharingan", o recorda com desdém, e ele não pode argumentar contra isso.

Sakura pode ter forçado o marido a abandonar a perseguição de pistas espúrias sobre seus sonhos, mesmo que apenas por sua paz de espírito, mas ele consegue expressar sua preocupação por ela de outras maneiras. Sua ansiedade sobre suas incursões noturnas no passado começa a respingar em sua preocupação sobre a gravidez.

Onde antigamente ele evitava intencionalmente áreas populosas para não ser forçado a socializar, agora as procurava. Aldeias e vilas têm mercados, afinal de contas, e isso significa acesso a comida de melhor qualidade. Sasuke não quer que ela coma as mesmas rações que vinham comendo desde que começaram suas viagens, e ele se tornou mais meticuloso em observar sua dieta do que ela. Ela releva seu comportamento apenas porque ele está claramente agindo diante de sua incapacidade de parar com os estranhos sonhos, mas às vezes chega ao ponto em que ela enche a barriga com quantidades muito além das aceitáveis de "contrabando" quando não o encontra por perto. Vale completamente a expressão sofrida que ele faz quando percebe os restos de qualquer lanche gorduroso ou salgado que ela não conseguiu erradicar completamente.

Um dia, enquanto ela está contemplando sua próxima indiscrição culinária, seu estômago tem repentinamente um espasmo.

Deve ter feito uma careta ou seu corpo tensionou de alguma forma, porque Sasuke está instantaneamente pairando sobre si quando ela tinha certeza de que ele estava em uma barraca a 10 metros de distância, reabastecendo seus estoques de alimentos secos. "Sakura?"

"Não é nada", garante. "Estou apenas com fome. Devemos parar em algum lugar depois de terminarmos nossas incubencias."

"Aqui." Estende a mão, oferecendo-lhe um tomate vermelho brilhante de um saco que ela não o viu comprar sorrateiramente antes. Aceita a fruta com um tipo de diversão resignada, tentando não se sentir como uma criança sendo apaziguada antes que possa começar uma birra.

"Você já desenvolveu o instinto do pai, não é?", brincou, e a maneira como os olhos seus olhos brilharam sugeriam que ele aceitava isso como um elogio.

Ela morde a fruta, limpando distraidamente o suco escorrendo pelo queixo, examinando um conjunto de shuriken que estavam à mostra (não eram tão bem feitos como qualquer coisa que pudesse conseguir de Tenten, mas tão longe quanto estavam de casa, viajantes não tem o luxo de escolher) e perguntando se Indra teve alguma reação semelhante à sua esposa grávida. Ele veria seus futuros filhos como o mesmo novo começo que Sasuke faz? Ou foi apenas um meio para um fim para ele? Incomodava-a que ele pudesse pensar isso. Mesmo que a criança que Shachi carregou não fosse de Sakura, ela ainda se sente protetora em relação à elas. Era estranho, e provavelmente transferência de seus sentimentos sobre sua própria gravidez, mas -

Ela suga a respiração, sentindo como se algo tivesse acabado de espetá-la. Isso _definitivamente_ não era uma dor de fome.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sasuke exige novamente, tenso e espinhoso como um gato gigante enquanto a examina em busca de sinais de lesão, e então examina a multidão ao redor deles, como se esperasse que alguém fizesse alguma coisa.

"Não, Sasuke, não é - nada dói. Eu sinto como se houvesse um espasmo muscular ou algo assim ... " assegura ao esposo.

A mulher atrás da tenda da arma ri. "É o seu primeiro, eu suponho?"

"O que você sabe sobre isso?" Sasuke pergunta, tom abrupto e olhar afiado.

Felizmente, ela não parece perturbada por isso. "Só o olhar de uma mulher que acaba de ser chutada de dentro pela primeira vez", responde, divertida.

Sakura pisca. "Não, isso não é ... é tão cedo."

Estava com, no máximo, dezoito semanas, não deveria ser capaz de já sentir algo tão óbvio.

"Às vezes algumas mulheres percebem mais cedo", a mulher encolhe os ombros e volta para suas mercadorias.

"Percebem?" Sasuke ecoa, parecendo estranhamente confuso.

A estranha sensação de vibração acontece novamente e Sakura sorri, balançando a cabeça. Sem palavras, ela estende a mão para pegar a dele, que ainda está tenso, mas quando a pressiona contra o local sobre o abdômen, ele relaxa.

O puxão suave acontece novamente e agora que ela sabe pelo que esperar, não entende como poderia ter pensado que era qualquer outra coisa além disso.

Não tem certeza se Sasuke pode senti-lo através do tecido, é algo muito suave ainda - mas é claro que consegue. Ele é a pessoa mais perceptiva que já conheceu. O homem fica completamente congelado diante dela, olhando para a mão em sua barriga como se não estivesse realmente ligada a ele.

"Alguém decidiu dizer 'olá' ao papai", brinca afetuosamente, divertindo-se com o movimento dos dedos dele se abrindo e cobrindo ao redor do pedaço de pele que se movia e saltava, seus olhos brilhando com total assombro.

E então Sasuke, o Senhor-eu-não-faço-demonstrações-públicas-de-afeto, está de joelhos e pressionando o rosto em sua barriga.

O mundo desaparece e, por um instante no tempo, as únicas pessoas no mundo que existem são ela, seu marido e seu bebê.

 **眠 り**

Com o tempo, grupo nômade se torna um exército, uma nação de pessoas grandes demais para continuarem vagando. Eles cruzam desertos e mares antes que Indra decida estabelecê-los permanentemente em uma ilha distante do continente. A terra é fria, dada à neblina e à neve, mas onde os outros vêem a desolação, Shachi é lembrada das praias onde ela freqüentemente encontrou refúgio quando criança.

Da praia onde colocou os olhos em Indra pela primeira vez

Há algum conforto nisso, e assim ela abraça sua nova casa com entusiasmo.

O assentamento principal está situado na maior ilha do arquipélago, e ele e seus seguidores não perdem tempo em colocar as ilhotas vizinhas sob seu controle. Parece que estão perpetuamente em guerra, e logo seus deveres como esposa para com o líder não estão tão focados em administrar suprimentos quanto em cuidar dos feridos.

À medida que suas batalhas com seus inimigos nas fronteiras se tornam mais frequentes, Indra se torna inflexível sobre ela aprender a proteger a si mesma e a seus filhos se ele não estiver por perto. Apesar da relutância inicial, ele a treina para fortalecer sua capacidade de manejar chamas. Leva-a para o lago mais próximo de seu assentamento para ensiná-la a respirar o fogo mais facilmente e, então, a moldar essas chamas em furacões e infernos. Em pouco tempo, é capaz de dobrar as chamas que cria em formas - leões, elefantes e dragões que são quase sólidos na força destrutiva que podem causar.

Isso a aterroriza num primeiro momento, mas quando vê a aprovação em seu olhar, não consegue evitar os sinais de orgulho.

 _Você deveria se sentir orgulhosa! É impressionante!_ Sakura pensa, examinando o dano; o puro calor e força do jutsu de Shachi evaporou uma parte significativa do lago. Sasuke provavelmente não era capaz de fazer isso até que fosse muito mais experiente do que ela é agora.

Ainda assim, Shachi não tem vontade de entrar em batalha com Indra, e ele não mostra sinais de querer que ela o faça. Sua preferência são seus deveres atrás das linhas de frente - curar os feridos nas tendas médicas. Este é o presente com o qual ela se sente mais confortável, uma habilidade mais adequada à sua natureza. Ela nem sabe quando precisará usar o outro presente.

Até o dia em que descobre sua sétima gravidez.

Indra está longe, indo para a última das ilhas que se opõem a suas forças. Em uma prática cada vez mais comum, tinha deixado-a para governar seu povo em sua ausência. É um movimento que não deixa nenhum argumento sobre a cadeia de comando, pois ele não é um homem que confia facilmente. Onde muitos de seus seguidores teriam uma vez recusado a ideia de uma mulher que possuísse qualquer forma de poder, uma vez que a notícia de suas habilidades se espalhou pelo campo, não houve perguntas.

Ela não era mais a guardiã que cura os doentes e feridos, mas uma força potencial de destruição. Eles a chamavam de _Indrani_ \- um ídolo de cura e ira. Se Indra era um deus, sua consorte era claramente uma deusa.

Tal conversa a deixava desconfortável, mas não é menos do que o marido prometeu que aconteceria no dia em que se casassem. É um legado que seus filhos herdarão e todos eles; Indra está determinado que cada um de seus filhos seja igualmente capaz de sucedê-lo um dia. Embora ele surpreenda seus seguidores quando declara que não terá um único sucessor. Ele nunca diz o porquê, mas Shachi sabe que tem a ver com o manuseio da sucessão do próprio pai.

Na manhã em que seu mundo perfeito muda, ela deixa a cabana de Dewadasi depois de confirmar que sua falta de menstruação significa que está de fato esperando outro filho. Está mais do que satisfeita com a notícia - o mais novo acaba de largar seu peito, deixando Shachi com uma sensação vazia de saudade. Quanto a mais velha, ela está apenas começando a treinar entre os outros discípulos e não tem tempo para a mãe. Parece ser uma tendência; À medida que envelheciam, tornavam-se mais determinados a mostrar ao pai o quanto eram fortes.

Outro bebê é mais que bem-vindo.

Shachi não tem dúvidas de que quando o marido retornar, será para contar a todos de mais uma vitória, e ela contempla contar-lhe as boas novas em recompensa. A notícia sem dúvida o agradará, mesmo que isso signifique que ele se reterá das relações sexuais.

Ela se dirige para a floresta logo depois do complexo, com a intenção de procurar as ervas e raízes usuais que sabe, por experiência própria, que ajudam a garantir uma gravidez saudável. Como já é habitual, é ladeada por vários dos discípulos do marido - ela pode se proteger, mas Indra não é uma pessoa que se arrisca, mesmo quando ele está fora.

Acontece que é para nada, no entanto.

Seu braço está afundando em raízes e solo argiloso até o cotovelo quando é atacada junto com seu séquito. A terra parece se erguer ao redor deles, aprisionando seus assistentes, sufocando-os antes mesmo que eles possam chorar. Outra parede começa a se fechar nela.

O Shachi de antigamente simplesmente deixaria isso acontecer, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela tem algo pelo que lutar - seu marido, seus filhos, e o filho sob seu coração. Não sabe quem está atacando, mas eles não terão permissão de ter sucesso!

Ela invoca suas chamas mais fortes, juntando o chakra dentro de seu corpo e expelindo-o de sua boca em uma enorme bola de fogo. Explode tudo ao seu redor, desintegrando as paredes da terra que tentam prendê-la e irradiando para fora. Há gritos de agonia quando a onda de chamas inunda a floresta, pegando seus agressores em seu rastro, dizimando também as árvores ao redor.

Quando as chamas diminuem, ela está ofegante, cercada por um raio de cinzas e restos carbonizados. Parece que sua primeira batalha foi um sucesso.

No entanto, quando tenta se mover, apressar-se para o assentamento e despertar o alarme, se vê congelada no lugar. Ela não pode mover nada além de seus olhos, que buscam a origem de seu aprisionamento.

É quando percebe uma sombra que parece mantê-la prisioneira que ela sente um golpe na parte de trás da cabeça e o mundo fica negro.

 **夢**

"Jūgo tinha um amigo", diz Sasuke um dia, com nenhum propósito aparente. "Kimimaro"

O nome é distantemente familiar e leva alguns segundos para Sakura colocá-lo.

"O que Lee enfrentou", conclui lentamente. "Quando eles estavam…"

"Quando todos eles tentaram me impedir de sair", ele concorda em breve. É um dia que nenhum deles gosta de falar. "Kimimaro pertencia ao clã Kaguya."

"Kaguya?" repete, com os olhos arregalados. "Como em…"

"Sim. Não sei porque eu não fiz a conexão até agora. Talvez porque nunca tenha conhecido Kimimaro pessoalmente."

O Uchiha parece irritado consigo mesmo, e ela estende a mão para fazer uma carícia reconfortante. "Você tinha outras coisas em mente."

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Ainda assim, é uma ligação potencial até Indra. Tênue, mas é algo em que podemos olhar."

A maneira como diz isso, uma declaração e uma pergunta, sugere que ele não fará nada sem sua aprovação prévia. Dada a recente mudança que seus sonhos tomaram, Sakura não protestou.

Ela não sabe muito sobre o clã Kaguya, além do fato de que não estão em nenhum dos registros de clãs que tenha pesquisado alguma vez - o que só acontece quando a linhagem se extingue. Sasuke fala sobre o que ele aprendeu com Jūgo que, ainda hoje, permanece devotado à memória de seu falecido amigo.

Se tratava de um clã conhecido por sua selvageria e sede de sangue, um povo que brutalizava seus inimigos e uns aos outros com seus próprios esqueletos (ela estremece nesta parte, lembrando-se de Kaguya e como ela poderia transformar um corpo em cinzas com seus próprios ossos). Eles eventualmente se mataram em um frenesi para mostrar sua brutalidade.

Acontece que eles estão relativamente próximos do local que o ex-associado de Sasuke deu a eles, e é uma viagem curta da ilha principal de Kiri até a ilhota satélite onde o clã Kaguya uma vez residiu. Eles descobriram que o local está abandonado agora, coberto de mato e encharcado, meio consumido por um pântano que os moradores dizem ser amaldiçoado.

Enquanto ela e Sasuke exploram, encontram estruturas que antes eram casas, mas que desabaram e praticamente foram recuperadas pela floresta. As fundações das casas parecem ter sido escavadas a partir de uma pedra branca destinada a assemelhar-se a ossos, e decoradas com desenhos preto-avermelhados que Sakura reconhece como sangue seco.

Não tinha acreditado no marido a princípio, que um clã inteiro poderia ter se destruído. Mesmo se eles lutassem até os últimos membros do clã, o que dizer das crianças ou mulheres inativas? Certamente, eles deveriam ter sobrevivido. Ao se aproximarem de montes cobertos de grama e através de valas, descobre que ele falou a verdade. Ainda há esqueletos que permaneciam ali, impropriamente enterrados na maioria dos casos, e que foram limpos pelos animais. Alguns tinham seus ossos torcidos anormalmente, mortos no meio de usar o jutsu de seu clã; muitos dos restos mostram ossos empalando outros corpos, adultos e crianças.

"A extinção deles não é uma tragédia", observa Sasuke com frieza quando vê isso, e a médica não consegue deixar de concordar com ele.

Depois de uma hora examinando o lugar, parece que não há nada para encontrar. Embora haja evidências de pertences - utensílios de cozinha, equipamentos agrícolas, armas para caça - parece que o clã Kaguya não manteve registros escritos. Não há evidência de um único livro nas ruínas, ou jornais, ou mesmo sinalização. Sakura se sente como se fosse um beco sem saída e sugere que eles deixem o local.

"Não há nada aqui", diz, "e este lugar é assustador".

É como se as mortes dos habitantes permanecessem aqui. Ela já tem atenção indesejada suficiente do mundo sobrenatural no momento; não pretende convidar mais.

"Eu quero verificar um último lugar", Sasuke responde, acenando para o último prédio em ruínas na beira do assentamento. Ele é construído ao lado de uma formação rochosa, ou o exterior em decomposição se assemelha aos arcos de um santuário.

Embora pareça vagamente sinistro pensar que essas pessoas perversas tivessem tido algum tipo de crença espiritual, ela concorda.

No interior, o espaço mal é o suficiente para acomodar a si mesma e a Sasuke; na verdade, ele tem que se abaixar. Tem um cheiro de tecido apodrecido e mofado. O altar dentro foi esmagado por animais forrageadores e pelo tempo. Sakura encontra uma tábua de madeira que está seca o suficiente e segura para Sasuke; uma pequena bola de fogo depois, e eles têm uma tocha.

Embora não haja objetos sagrados ou ídolos aqui, as paredes estão decoradas - e surpreendentemente bem preservadas, considerando o estado do resto da aldeia. A arte é primitiva, grosseira e quase infantil pelo pouco que vê. Figuras estilizadas dançam ao longo das bordas das paredes, quase como uma história em stop motion. Nenhuma das figuras tinha outras características além dos olhos - sempre cinza ou verde - com dois pontos escarlates próximos, como as sobrancelhas da nobreza antiga.

 _Da mesma forma que as sobrancelhas de Indra se parecem..._

A maioria deles empunhavam espadas brancas ou pareciam lançar espinhos pelas costas.

" _Shikotsumyaku_ ", observa Sasuke, estudando a representação de uma dessas figuras.

"Hm", Sakura concorda distante, os olhos atraídos para uma gravura em toda a câmara. Parece fora de lugar, dado o resto do assunto - uma lua crescente lateralmente e um coelho. "Isso é um pouco manso demais para este clã em particular, você não acha?"

Sasuke segue seu olhar e franze a testa. Ele avança e traça as formas. "Ninguém desenha uma lua dessa maneira. É quase como se quisesse prender o coelho."

Sakura pisca, a percepção atingindo-a. "Kaguya não foi chamada de 'deusa do coelho' uma vez? Eu não ouvi isso em algum lugar?"

"Não de mim", Sasuke responde, distraído. Ele traça o dedo para baixo, seguindo uma linha que liga o coelho a uma figura riscada que parece ter sido intencionalmente grotesca. Em vez de olhos, há um círculo vermelho na testa, um disco de aparência familiar.

"Parece com o - quando o _Tsukuyomi Infinito_ foi lançado", Sakura exclama. "Foi o que aconteceu com a lua."

"Não. Eu acho que é a mandala de Hagoromo."

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalam e, ao olhar de novo, percebeu que ele estava certo. "O Sábio dos Seis Caminhos? Logo abaixo de Kaguya… então talvez isso signifique que _esse - "_ Ela é a única a traçar com o dedo o seu caminho para baixo agora, para a terceira imagem mais próxima," - deve ser Indra. "

Sua representação também não tem olhos nem rosto, embora haja duas marcas redondas e escarlates que todas as outras figuras têm aqui.

Sua palma descansa levemente contra a imagem, algo em seu estômago puxando desconfortavelmente.

"Sakura"

Ela olha para cima e percebe o marido acenando para a direita; ao seguir seu olhar, percebe que a figura de Indra não está sozinha como a de seu pai e sua avó estão. Ao lado, há uma figura - claramente feminina, dada a sua proporção - e esta, ao contrário de todas as outras, só tem olhos.

Sakura inspira profundamente, atraída por essa imagem porque, aqui mesmo, eles finalmente a encontraram - alguma prova de que a mulher cuja vida está sonhando realmente viveu. Eles falaram sobre isso, é claro, como se fosse um fato, mas isso - _saber_ \- é catártico.

"Shachi", suspira enquanto estuda a imagem. Ela estremece, sentindo que profundamente dentro dela, algo muda.

"Eles mostraram as linhas de descendência dela e de Indra. Olha." Sasuke diz, apontando seis outras figuras que se espalham abaixo deles em um arco. Dois homens e quatro mulheres - a mesma quantidade de filhos e filhas que Sakura se recorda de seus sonhos - todos com as marcas de Indra e os olhos cinzentos de Shachi.

"Não é de se admirar que ninguém mais saiba disso", Sasuke continua, olhando para as outras figuras na câmara. "A menos que você saiba sobre o Ōtsutsuki - como eles se pareciam - isso pareceria apenas um mito da criação."

"Eu acho que é por isso que Orochimaru não sabia nada sobre tudo isso", sugere, ao notar a expressão de surpresa no rosto do marido, bufa de forma divertida. "Você realmente esperava que eu acreditasse que você foi até Jūgo pedir informações sobre isso primeiro? Orochimaru sabe quase tudo o que há para saber. Claro, que você entrou em contato com ele primeiro. Não há necessidade de esconder isso."

"Você não gosta dele."

"Não, eu não o suporto. Mas ele foi seu professor - e mais importante, ele salvou sua vida. Ele conseguiu um ponto com isso."

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. "Mas?"

"Mas se ele chegar perto de mim com más intenções, eu vou esmagá-lo até virar pó", termina seriamente.

Sasuke faz um barulho que está a meio caminho entre um bufo e uma tosse, em seguida, volta sua atenção para o mural antes deles. Ele franze a testa. "Existem apenas seis."

"Hã?"

"Seis linhas de descendência. Seis filhos. Você não disse que ela estava grávida?", Pergunta.

Sakura pisca surpresa e olha para as representações, lembrando-se. "Sim ... ela acabou de descobrir sua gravidez antes de ser sequestrada."

"Não há nenhuma indicação disso aqui."

Sakura engoliu em seco. "Por que eles não o incluíram?"

"Talvez não soubessem dele, ou talvez ela o tenha perdido?", Ele sugere. "Talvez ela nunca tenha sido encontrada? Seu sequestro pode ser onde a história termina."

"Não, eu ainda estou tendo sonhos. Ou acho que estou. Quando estou dormindo, sinto que estou viajando ... mas definitivamente não vejo nada", reflete. "Acho que estou vendada nos sonhos ultimamente. Se eu pudesse ver..."

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalam e ele se move abruptamente alguns passos para trás da parede. "Saia do caminho. Eu vou tentar alguma coisa.

"Hã?"

Mas faz o que ele diz, observando bem na hora em que seus olhos brilham em vermelho e a familiar estrela de seis pontas se volta à vista. Por vários minutos, ele examina a parede em silêncio, sua expressão se fechando, seus olhos fixos na representação de Indra.

"O que você vê?", pergunta timidamente; não é um bom presságio que alguém tenha colocado algo nessa parede que apenas alguém com um Sharingan evoluído possa ver.

"O rosto dele não está em branco", diz.

Ela consegue adivinhar o que possa ser visto lá. "Os mesmos olhos que o seu?"

"Hm"

"E ela?"

Seu olhar se desloca. "Não há nada diferente nela. Exceto…"

"Exceto?"

"Há uma sétima linha aqui", diz ele, apontando para um espaço ao lado de uma das crianças de Shachi. Sakura sente algo como alívio fluir através dela.

"Mas por que eles esconderiam essa criança de todos os outros?"

"Não é uma criança", diz. "É uma palavra."

A sensação de alívio se dissipa. "O que ela diz?"

Sasuke balança a cabeça.

"Está muito desbotado. Quase como se a pessoa que o colocou aqui, pensou duas vezes e tentou raspá-la. E ainda com o desgaste, poderia ser... 'voto'." Ele se move e tenta ver de outro ângulo para se oferecer outro ponto de vista. "Talvez 'juramento' ou 'aliança'... ou..." Ele para aqui e balança a cabeça. "Tenho certeza de que estou lendo errado."

Mas seu tom é controlado demais e sua mandíbula está cerrada.

"O que mais poderia significar?" Ela sussurra.

Sasuke se vira lentamente, parecendo apologético e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. "Maldição."

 **眠 り**

Quando Shachi acorda, ela está amarrada, amordaçada e vendada. Alguém a carrega, as pessoas falam em sussurros. Sempre que ela começa a fazer qualquer tipo de ruído, a mulher se vê rapidamente voltando à inconsciência.

Ela aprende a ficar quieta, esforçando seus ouvidos para descobrir quem são seus captores, mas ninguém fala ao seu redor. Ela tenta algumas vezes juntar seu chakra, mas acha inacessível.

 _Selos,_ Sakura percebe com raiva. _Eles têm algo selando nosso chakra. Isso foi planejado._

Várias vezes nos próximos dias (semanas?), ela desperta devido ao balanço, subida e descida miseráveis.

Um navio, Sakura percebe, lembrando da sensação e da náusea associada.

Alguém removeu a mordaça de Shachi, o que ela agradece porque sua gravidez e enjoo a fizeram expelir o conteúdo de seu estômago por quase cinco dias seguidos. Mãos fortes a seguram firme enquanto seus ombros se esticavam com espasmos, e uma vez que ela estivesse novamente no controle de si mesma, ofereciam-lhe água para mantê-la hidratada.

No início, ela rejeitou essa gentileza, se afastando e ofegando, tentando ignorar o gosto amargo de sua boca.

"Onde eu estou?", diz desesperadamente. "Quem é Você? Para onde está me levando?"

 _Onde está o meu marido? Onde estão meus filhos?_

O pensamento é imediato, visceral e, de alguma forma, pertence tanto a Shachi quanto a Sakura.

"Acalme-se, minha senhora", alguém diz. Um homem jovem, e com a dicção áspera de um plebeu rural. "Você não será ferida. Suas restrições são para sua segurança - e nossa."

Ele não respondeu a nenhuma das perguntas dela.

"Meu marido vai encontrá-lo e matá-lo", diz furiosamente, totalmente fora do personagem para ela.

Sakura se pergunta se é sua própria contribuição emocional, ou se o temperamento de Indra se apoderou de sua esposa. A ex-mulher tímida está positivamente fervendo com ira justificada.

Ainda assim, sua afirmação grandiosa é prejudicada por outro ataque de vômito.

"Eu nunca vi alguém tão doente no mar antes", diz o homem, parecendo divertido e um pouco nervoso. "Como você chegou a essa ilha, eu me pergunto, se estava tão doente?"

"Não é... apenas... enjoo", ela responde com os dentes cerrados. "Estou com esperando uma criança."

Não é o anúncio que Sakura faria, nem é feito para a pessoa que Shachi queria fazer, mas talvez seu sequestrador mostre misericórdia para uma mulher grávida.

Há uma ingestão aguda de ar.

"Merda."

Há pânico na palavra, talvez até desânimo.

"Se você me devolver a minha casa, eu simplesmente direi a meu marido que me perdi", ela negocia. "Eu vou impedi-lo de vir atrás de você. Apenas me deixe voltar para casa."

"Sinto muito, minha senhora", diz o homem. "É muito importante que eu traga você para o meu senhor. É para o bem maior."

Ela não tem a chance de perguntar o que ele quer dizer antes de mais uma vez sentir um toque na parte de trás do pescoço e um sono não natural a dominar. Ela só acorda de novo quando uma nova voz quebra o silêncio.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?!", ouve uma voz alta exigente, irritada e feminina. O mundo não está mais balançando - ela está fora do navio, e algo no cheiro forte e claro do ar lhe diz que está longe do mar. O lugar fazia a voz da mulher estranha ecoar. "Como você se atreve a trazer alguém aqui de uma forma tão bruta!"

"É imperativo que o senhor seja buscado imediatamente", o homem do navio responde cansado.

"Eu não me importo com o que você acha que é imperativo, você ira coloca-la no chão agora mesmo! Solte-a!

Uma voz diferente. "Minha senhora, você não entende. Ela é perigosa..."

" _Eu_ sou perigosa e ainda não vejo você me amarrando! Taizō, isso é mal aconselhado até para você!"

"Você entenderia se nos deixasse pronunciar uma palavra, Lady Kanna", responde Taizō. "Esta mulher é a esposa do _Senhor Indra._ E ela matou quatro homens antes de ser subjugada."

Há um pesado silêncio e Shachi se sente como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Ela sabia que os homens que a atacaram não poderiam ter sobrevivido, mas de alguma forma, na confusão de seu rapto, não tinha pensado neles.

A mulher inala bruscamente.

"Você é um idiota", diz Kanna, sem fôlego e com medo. "Você entende o que fez?"

"Tinha que ser feito", Taizō é teimoso. "Se houver uma chance -"

"Vocês podem ter _destruído_ essa chance!", essa parte veio quase num grito e se Shachi pudesse ver, apostaria que a mulher estava torcendo as mãos. "Muito bem. Eu vou buscar meu marido. Deixe-a tomar banho e fazer outras necessidades - a partir deste momento, todos irão tratá-la com _todos_ os aspectos que me concedem, como deveriam ter feito a partir do momento em que tão tolamente escolheram raptá-la."

"Sim, minha senhora."

"Traga-a para o auditório quando ela estiver pronta. E pelos deuses, trate-a gentilmente!"

Então a mulher se foi, e Shachi foi levada para outro lugar, passada para os cuidados de várias mulheres que pareciam nervosas. Sua venda foi removida, e quando ela pisca de volta para a consciência, eé cercada por estranhos que a observam cautelosamente. Olhando para os pulsos, vê estranhos símbolos negros pintados nos braços. Sempre que tenta chamar seu chakra, eles brilham e de repente se sente esgotada.

"Onde estou? Por que eu fui trazido para cá? "Shachi exige das mulheres ao seu redor - servos, de seu comportamento e sua incapacidade de responder suas perguntas.

Eventualmente, permite que lhe deem banho e a vistam - parcialmente porque se sente grossa e suja, mas também porque sabe que os servos estão apenas fazendo o seu dever. Eles não podem controlar as ações de seus mestres, e é errado atirar sua raiva e frustração sobre eles.

E assim, ela aguarda a atenção deles - grata que não são corajosos o suficiente para fazer suas perguntas - e espera até que haja uma batida na porta da câmara. Outro criado aparece e pede que o acompanhe, o que ela faz, ainda que em silêncio.

Ela é levada para uma câmara mal iluminada. Está escassamente decorada, mas instantaneamente seus olhos voam para o estrado que foi coberto com uma tapeçaria branca marcada com o mesmo tomoe que seu marido usa em suas vestes.

De pé diante do altar está um homem alto de costas para a porta por onde entrou. Quando ele se vira, ela sente como se seu coração pulasse em sua garganta. Sua semelhança com Indra é absurda, apenas seu cabelo é mais curto e seus olhos estão cercados por linhas de riso.

E então ele sorri para ela.

"Olá, irmãzinha", diz, "eu sou Ashura".

 **夢**

"Simplesmente não faz sentido", declara Sakura, frustrada. "Por que diabos Ashura iria sequestrar Shachi?"

Apesar do peso desconfortável que está concentrado em seu intestino desde seu último sonho, ela se abstém de atacar com o punho contra o chão. Ajuda que ela esteja sentada de novo, suas costas presas ao peito de Sasuke, suas pernas a acompanhando em ambos os lados. Depois de um raro dia de inatividade, eles estão sentados juntos na inclinação de uma colina, observando o pôr do sol sobre a floresta. A mão de Sasuke se debruça protetoramente no meio dela; embora ela não esteja mostrando muito (não é nem perceptível pela frente), não há mais nenhuma dúvida sobre sua condição.

"Pelo que você me disse, as palavras da esposa de Ashura dão a entender que ele não sabia", Sasuke responde pensativo. "Estou inclinado a pensar que foi feito sem o seu conhecimento."

"Por quê?"

"Porque não era sua natureza."

Sakura pisca surpresa, mudando de posição para olhar para o marido. "Você quer dizer que lembra?"

"Não. Mas ele era como Naruto - ou melhor, Naruto era como ele. O sequestro não é algo que qualquer um deles iria recorrer, não importa qual a razão", Sasuke decide, com certeza tocando claramente em sua voz. "Ele iria diretamente para Indra, se pudesse encontrá-lo. De fato, se ele soubesse onde Indra estava, provavelmente estaria tentando convencê-lo a voltar - não sequestrando sua esposa. Especialmente não se ele soubesse que ela estava grávida."

Os dedos de Sasuke esfregam distraidamente a curva de sua barriga e Sakura coloca a mão sobre a dele. Ele era mais livre quando se tratava de demonstrar afeto ao bebê do que com ela, mas não era algo com que se importasse. Estavam fadados a ser um relacionamento diferente, um novo. Sua conexão com Sasuke era baseada em um passado inteiro, que ditou a maneira como eles se comportam em torno um do outro, mas esta criança -

 _Vai ser tão diferente._

Ela mal podia esperar para ver isso.

"Este indivíduo Taizō certamente agiu precipitadamente."

"Você está me dizendo - que linha racional de pensamento leva alguém a sequestrar a esposa de uma potência como Indra?" Sakura se pergunta. "Isso está no topo na lista de coisas mais idiotas a se fazer."

"A menos que fosse um tático".

Sakura faz uma careta. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele sabia que Sachi era a esposa de Indra. Talvez sua ação tenha sido forçar uma espécie de encontro entre os dois irmãos ", sugere Sasuke. "Embora para que fim… não tenho certeza. Ele tinha que saber o perigo. E Indra não era de tolerar insultos ou um movimento tão descarado contra ele ".

Sakura acena com a cabeça.

Ela não pode imaginar Indra permitindo que o sequestro de Shachi não seja respondido, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não era exatamente o tipo de agir baseado em sentimentos - por mais profundo que ele pudesse sentir. Se alguém tentasse usar Shachi como alavanca, ela tem um mau pressentimento de que Indra ignoraria o ultimato em princípio.

"Eu não penso assim," Sasuke diz e Sakura percebe, mais uma vez, que seus pensamentos saltaram de seu cérebro para sua boca sem que ela perceba. "Ele se importava com ela."

Isso a assustou. "Como você sabe?"

Ela pode ter suspeitado disso às vezes no curso de seus sonhos, mas ouvi-lo verbalizado pelo marido? Ele não viu Indra da mesma forma que ela tinha visto, afirma não se lembrar de sua vida anterior, e freqüentemente fala de sua encarnação anterior com diferentes graus de suspeita e crítica.

"Ele teria ido", diz Sasuke. "Zetsu teria assegurado isso."

"Zetsu?"

"É como ele manipulou eventos e manteve sua influência sobre as pessoas. Ele penetrou em seus corações e explorou seus medos", explica Sasuke. "É a razão pela qual ele ganhou influência sobre Indra em primeiro lugar. Ele usou Ashura contra ele, jogando com suas preocupações sobre algo acontecendo com seu irmão. Indra queria se tornar mais poderoso para protegê-lo."

"Eu nunca soube disso", Sakura diz suavemente e sente Sasuke acenar com a cabeça contra o pescoço dela.

"Seu irmão era o que ele mais se importava no mundo e é por isso que ele reagiu tão visceralmente à suposta traição de Asura. Uma vez que Indra se retirou de sua família, ele estava sozinho novamente, e Zetsu rapidamente perderia a influência. Ele precisava de alguém para usar como meio de manipulá-lo ainda mais em seu ódio. Indra não tinha outra família..."

"- então Zetsu o manipulou a _fazer_ uma", Sakura sussurra, sentindo-se repentinamente doente com a ideia.

"Sim. Embora duvido que possa ter acontecido, a menos que Indra tenha sido atraído por ela, para começar", Sasuke continua. "Em suas viagens, ele teria encontrado muitas mulheres. Qualquer um deles teria servido o propósito de Zetsu. Mas para o seu poder ser mais forte, tinha que ser alguém por quem Indra já sentia algo."

"Ele achava que ela tinha potencial", lembra Sakura. "Ele lhe disse isso várias vezes."

"E Zetsu teria notado isso. Afinal, Indra poupou sua vida. Esse foi provavelmente o momento em que Zetsu soube. E ele manipulou Indra para voltar para ela, para estabelecer as bases para o seu controle contínuo."

"As crianças", Sakura percebe.

"Por mais fechado que fosse, nem ele poderia estar completamente imune a seus próprios filhos", concorda Sasuke. "Eu posso imaginar isso. Se por alguma reviravolta do destino, eu tivesse... se eu tivesse algum interesse em repovoar o clã durante a guerra - se eu tivesse filhos e alguém os ameaçasse então... teria sido pior."

Sakura facilmente ouve _eu teria sido pior_ nas entrelhinhas e sente arrepios.

"Então, o que você acha que ele fez quando descobriu que ela desapareceu?"

"Eu não faço ideia."

 **眠 り**

O irmão de Indra era diferente das histórias que Shachi recebeu e exatamente como esperado.

Seu marido falava de um menino - e depois de um homem - que constantemente precisava ser protegido e que, devido à sua natureza despreocupada e relaxada, não merecia o legado de seu pai. Este homem estava com ciúmes do talento natural de Indra e de alguma forma envenenou seu pai contra ele.

O que ela encontra, em vez disso, é um estranho sincero que é tão facilmente dado a sorrisos quanto Indra é a carranca, e que parece desesperado por Shachi gostar dele. Quando ela se recusa a falar com ele durante a primeira semana, suspeita e desconfiada do homem cujos seguidores acreditavam ser necessário roubá-la de sua casa, ele se prostra diante dela em pedido de desculpas.

"As ações daqueles que se reúnem em torno de mim também podem ser minhas ações, não intencionais", insiste. "Foi apenas uma preocupação pelo meu irmão mais velho que me levou a enviar meus amigos para encontrar notícias sobre ele. É minha sincera esperança me reconciliar com ele um dia, mas aproximar-se dele é perigoso, como eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que você entende. A decisão de Taizō de trazê-la aqui foi impulsiva e insensata, mesmo antes que ele soubesse de sua condição."

"Exatamente o que ele esperava conseguir?" Shachi pergunta friamente.

Ashura olha para cima, aparentemente surpreso por ter respondido e oferece um sorriso fraco. "A partir do relato de suas coisas, ele tinha uma esperança ingênua de que meu irmão mais velho pudesse ser convencido a resgatá-la. Ao fazê-lo, ele teria que se reunir comigo e com meu pai."

"Seu amigo tem a lógica de uma criança", diz friamente. Apesar da ameaça que fez a Taizō no navio, não esperava que Indra viesse atrás dela. Ele tem assuntos mais importantes para ver, mesmo que ele tenha algum ponto fraco por ela. E dado que nem sequer sabia que ela está grávida? "Eu assumo pelo fato de que todos vocês continuam a viver, que o seu homem não deixou qualquer indicação de quem me levou?"

"Hum ... parece que sim", Ashura permite com um estremecimento. "Ele, ah, parecia pensar que deveria esperar até que estivessem longe de meu irmão para revelar onde você estava."

"Pelo menos ele tem um pouco de autopreservação."

"Eu disse isso", concorda Asura, e depois faz uma pausa. Sua expressão fica séria. "Eu quero fazer as pazes com meu irmão, mas não desse jeito. Não com algo sobre sua cabeça."

"Então você vai me levar para a minha casa?" Shachi pergunta.

"Se é realmente o que você deseja", diz Asura. "Mas considere sua condição, irmãzinha. Sabendo que você carrega minha sobrinha ou sobrinho, hesito em mandá-la para outra viagem estressante logo depois de sua chegada. Por favor, considere ficar e participar da nossa hospitalidade por mais algum tempo."

"Sua hospitalidade não me interessa", responde. "Não é só do meu marido que eu fui tirada, mas também dos meus filhos. Eu preciso voltar para eles."

Ashura parece envergonhado com isso e suspira. "Muito bem. Se você está tão certa disso... Eu vou fazer arranjos para você."

"Obrigada", diz rigidamente.

"Mas antes de ir, você não falará com meu pai? Ele está fora no momento, encontrando-se com o Lorde Gamamaru, mas sei que ele gostaria de conhecer a mulher que deu à luz seus netos."

Os olhos de Shachi se arregalam com pensamentos sobre a traição do marido pelo homem e desviam o olhar. "Eu preferiria não fazer isso, meu senhor. É imperativo voltar para casa imediatamente."

Ashura fica claramente infeliz com isso, mas concorda como se já esperasse.

"Eu farei o meu melhor para devolvê-la o mais rápido possível."

Acontece que não é tão fácil honrar seu compromisso.

 **つ** **づ** **く**

* * *

 **Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é?**

 **Eu tinha dito nas notas do quinto capítulo de _Consequences_ que tentaria postar esse capítulo ontem, mas não consegui terminar de traduzir, infelizmente. ****Contudo, trago para vocês hoje nessa véspera de feriado (vamos considerar um presente de páscoa atrasado) pois antes tarde do que nunca hahahhaha**

 **Gente, esse é o início do fim dessa fanfic :'( já vão preparando seus corações pois de agora em diante é só tiro mesmo.**

 **Vou trazer o próximo capítulo o mais rápido que conseguir, mas vocês já devem saber do probleminha que eu estou tendo de concentração, né? Espero melhorar logo disso.**

 **Enfim, espero que vocês tenham curtido essa parte, feedbacks são sempre bem vindos.**


	5. Parte V

**Autora:** KuriQuinn

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** M-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **PARTE V**

O hospital da Aldeia da Névoa era tão imaculado e eficiente como o de sua casa, mas Sakura não pode deixar de se remexer enquanto deitava na cama designada. A médica que iria fazer a ultrassonografia estava demorando muito para chegar, e embora eles só estivessem ali com o objetivo expresso de verificar a saúde do bebê (e descobrir o seu sexo), ela preferia dar uma volta pelo hospital.

Aparentemente, havia uma visita de médicos ninjas da Aldeia da Pedra que estavam testando uma forma de rotear o chakra. Sakura estava _ansiosa_ para ver como isso é feito, já atenta a possíveis procedimentos que poderiam salvar vidas dos pacientes _se_ fossem bem _-_ sucedidos.

Além disso, ela _realmente_ tinha que fazer xixi.

Seus olhos voaram em direção a Sasuke, que se escondeu na porta, cauteloso e inquieto. Ele estava ainda menos confortável nessa aldeia do que ela, embora no caso dele fosse uma combinação de não gostar de hospitais, ou de pessoas em geral, ou da própria Aldeia da Névoa. Os dois últimos são mais ou menos mútuos - as pessoas aqui ainda tinham lembranças de seu ataque ao irmão do Raikage, e além disso havia o fato de que o próprio Raikage nunca o perdoou _completamente_ pelo braço perdido...

 _Hora de uma distração ..._

"Então, o que você está esperando?" perguntou, fazendo-o adotar uma expressão um pouco confusa. "Um menino ou uma menina?"

Eles nunca realmente falaram sobre isso. Em seu primeiro trimestre, Sakura realmente não mencionou nada sobre isso - parecia um destino amedrontador falar demais sobre o bebê enquanto o risco de aborto espontâneo ainda era alto. E então, ambos estavam tão absortos em entender e investigar seus sonhos, que nunca conseguiram realmente pensar nesse tema.

Sasuke não responde imediatamente, e ela se pergunta se seu marido está realmente pensando sobre isso, pesando prós e contras...

"Eu não me importo", diz por fim, seus ombros relaxando por um momento. "Eu nunca pensei que chegaria num ponto da minha vida em que teria um filho, quanto mais ter uma preferência sobre se é uma menina ou um menino".

"Você pensou quando tínhamos doze anos", lembra-o inocentemente. "Você queria _retomar o clã._ Era um objetivo de vida que você iria tornar realidade."

Sasuke lhe dá um olhar indiferente de aborrecimento, mas sua boca se contorce. Sua esposa muitas vezes fazias essas brincadeiras de que ele estava secretamente preocupado com o sexo como qualquer outro garoto pré-adolescente nessa idade. Pelo menos minimizava seus outros objetivos de vida mais trágicos.

"Se meu histórico familiar for mudar alguma coisa, então será um menino", declara Sasuke, não se referindo ao comentário dela.

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Porque na minha família,sempre houve muitos meninos", ele dá de ombros. "No ramo principal, pelo menos, sempre foi assim. Os Uchiha nunca foram tão rígidos em manter as divisões e controles das divisões quanto os Hyūga, não havia isso de ter uma família secundária servindo à principal, mas minha família imediata era reconhecida como o ramo principal. De acordo com as genealogias que estudei, só tivemos homens. Meu irmão e eu, meu pai, meu avô e seus irmãos, bisavô e _seus_ irmãos... "

"Mas _havia sim_ Uchihas do sexo feminino," Sakura ressalta. Tinha visto seus nomes nas fileiras de lápides no cemitério de Konoha.

"Nas ramificações da família. Mulheres como minha mãe se casavam com minha família, ou com um dos outros ramos do clã, ou de fora", diz Sasuke. "Embora este último fosse incomum."

"Isso é algo para se pensar", Sakura observou, pensando nisso. Então ela sorri em sua direção. "Então você está dizendo que _eu_ sou incomum?"

"Você é inacreditavelmente incomum", respondeu com um sorriso.

O sorrido desaparece um instante depois, quando a porta se abre e uma mulher vestida de jaleco passa para dentro, interrompendo seu momento particular. Ela sorri para eles.

"Boa tarde! Sou a Dra. Sagara - sinto muito ter deixado você esperando, Sra. Haruno -"

"Uchiha", Sasuke corrige, ao mesmo tempo que Sakura também o faz.

A mulher salta, sem tê-lo visto atrás porta.

"Oh - eu peç... peço desculpas - eu não te vi ai atrás", diz, sua voz um pouco tensa quando se curva; mas então ela consegue colocar um sorriso no rosto. "Parabéns pelo seu casamento, então. Nós não recebemos a notícia do casamento aqui em Kumo - estou surpresa com isso, considerando o quão bem conhecidos vocês dois são..."

"Bem, nem todo mundo quer uma celebração grande como certo um Uzumaki quis", Sakura diz com leveza, notando Sasuke tenso pelo aborrecimento. Ele pode se orgulhar ao chamá-la de esposa agora, mas também é uma pessoa muito reservada. E tinha certeza que o homem tinha ameaçado Naruto com a perda de outro membro, se ele espalhasse as notícias sobre cerimônia de casamento que, apesar de ter sido elegante e de ter seguido todos os costumes normais às cerimônias de nobres líderes de clã, foi mais pessoal e privada, apenas as pessoas mais próximas deles tendo participado.

"Estamos aqui por um motivo", Sasuke lembra as duas, irritado; Dr. Sagara salta novamente e se apressa para a cama.

"Tudo bem. Deixe-me apenas organizar tudo. Se você não se importasse de esperar do lado de fora, Sr. Uchiha -"

"Eu vou ficar."

"Ah, hum... Tudo bem. Perdoe-me, eu não quis ser rude, é que simplesmente não estou acostumada com maridos que queiram ficar no quarto enquanto -"

"Eu não sou a maioria dos maridos."

Dr. Sagara estava muito nervosa e Sakura luta para manter o sorriso longe do rosto. Sasuke ficava bastante mal-humorado quando o acusava de ser super protetor, mas isso era algo indiscutível neste momento. Imediatamente tem visões dele se tornando um daqueles pais que corre atrás de seus filhos com um guarda-chuva para que não sofram uma queimadura solar.

 _O grande Sasuke Uchiha ... um tremendo pai coruja._

Ela não pode evitar o riso que a escapa, o que faz Sasuke franzir a testa, porque ele provavelmente sabe _exatamente o que está pensando,_ mas pelo menos isso tira sua atenção da Dra. Sagara, que começa a preparar a máquina.

 _Seja legal_ , Sakura gesticula para o marido enquanto puxa a túnica sobre a barriga; e ele revira os olhos em aborrecimento. No entanto, isso não o impede de ser excessivamente presunçoso quando a Dra. Sagara espalha o gel frio em sua barriga e Sakura não consegue deixar de choramingar.

"Peço desculpas", diz o Dr. Sagara com um sorriso rápido, e então começa a passar a sonda portátil pela área arredondada. "Isso não deve demorar muito..."

Sakura faz uma careta - o movimento da sonda e a leve pressão para baixo do médico fazem sua bexiga protestar - mas permanece em silêncio. A máquina faz um som pulsante e ela estica o pescoço para observar a imagem granulada em preto e branco no monitor. Sasuke não se moveu, mas tinha um Sharingan para ajudá-lo a entender os detalhes.

Uma grande figura branca aparece à vista na tela, e a respiração de Sakura fica presa na garganta.

Não é a primeira vez que eles veem o bebê - seu primeiro ultrassom foi há dois meses, mas na época parecia mais feio do que qualquer outra coisa. Agora, no entanto, o que ela e Sasuke estão olhando é muito claramente a forma de um bebê.

Nariz e lábios, dedos da mão minúsculos e dedos dos pés que Sakura se vê contando.

"Sasuke..." sussurra. "Você vê…?"

Mas seu marido fica em silêncio - provavelmente nem sequer a ouviu - os olhos fixos na tela.

"Vamos descobrir se você está gerando um menino ou uma menina", declara a Dra. Sagara alegremente, mudando a sonda novamente. "As pernas estão fechadas - mas talvez possamos convencê-lo a se mexer."

Ela traz sua outra mão para frente, colocando-a na barriga de Sakura, e transmite uma leve cutucada de chakra em seu ventre. O bebê não percebe a princípio e, de repente, começa a se mexer, como se fosse uma criança que estivesse sentindo cócegas tentasse evitar os dedos indiscretos. A imagem na tela salta e chuvisca. Todos esperam com ansiedade para ver como vai se estabelecer.

Quando a imagem se assenta novamente, a enfermeira parece surpresa.

"Uh... parece que ele - ou ela - acabou de virar as costas para nós", diz, e oferece a Sakura um sorriso de desculpas. "Parece que seu filho não gosta muito de socializar".

A expressão desconcertada de Sasuke é o que a desencadeia; em segundos, Sakura (já sentindo uma inundação avassaladora de emoção) está rindo tanto que começa a chorar.

 **眠 り**

Shachi sempre teve muita sorte com suas gestações anteriores, nunca experimentando mais do que uma quantidade simbólica de náusea ou desconforto. O mesmo não pode ser dito para a mais recente.

Nos dias seguintes ao encontro com Ashura, ela muitas vezes se encontra acamada, incapaz de se mover por medo de ficar violentamente doente. Ela é incapaz de manter a comida sólida e certos aromas a deixam severamente tonta e nauseada. Sua mente se sente confusa pela falta de sono - um sintoma irritante que Sakura começa a exibir também - e sua garganta e lábios estão tão sensíveis ao vômito que mal consegue falar.

Conforme seu corpo vai ficando cada vez mais magro, qualquer plano de deixar a casa de Ashura deve ser adiado.

Todos os curandeiros convocados por Ashura para examiná-la pareciam concordar que sua gravidez era insalubre, então trataram de oferecê-la suas misturas de ervas que deveriam melhorar seu estado e trazer um certo alívio. Ela estava furiosa com isso, e em uma breve explosão de energia os joga de seus aposentos. Foi a última vez que se dignou a ouvir esse absurdo e, a partir daquele momento, sua cunhada, Kanna, se encarregou de cuidar dela.

A mulher diminuta sentava-se ao lado da cama, alimentando-a com chá, água e sopa, lavando os membros fracos e assegurando-lhe que esta doença passaria. Em vários momentos Shachi implora para ter suas restrições de chakra removidas, na esperança de se curar do que está errado com ela, mas quando Ashura finalmente concorda com isso, ela acha que já não importa.

Não é uma doença ou uma infecção - era simplesmente uma gravidez difícil e, para isso, não há cura.

Tão simples assim. Ela mal conseguia reunir forças para garantir que a criança em seu ventre ficasse saudável sem se permitir cair inconsciente. Seu chakra parecia sufocado e fraco por ter sido reprimido por tanto tempo.

Seu corpo enfraquecido a tornou mais suscetível à febre, e com isso vieram os delírios. Nos piores dias, passava suas horas acordada em confusão inquieta. Nas horas de sono, sonhava com muitas coisas, mas nenhuma delas fazia sentido. Uma garota de cabelo rosa chorando melancolicamente por um garoto enquanto ele se afastava, um leque bordado nas costas de sua camisa. Uma mulher vestida de branco, com um losango no centro da testa, depara-se com um homem de cabelos selvagens e olhos duros, com a dor escrita em ambas as suas feições. Uma mulher estranha de branco ajoelhada sobre um túmulo da floresta.

Nos piores dias, sua imaginação se torna ainda mais implacável, mais sintonizada com seus medos.

Ela sonha em regressar a casa, onde encontra nada além de ruínas e ossos carbonizados. Ou pior, retornando a Indra e descobrindo que ele escolheu uma nova noiva para substituí-la. Ela é fraca demais para chorar e é forçada a viver esses sonhos em silêncio.

O único conforto é a sensação da criança abaixo de seu coração - mesmo quando Sachi se torna mais fraca, a criança fica mais forte. Ela está determinada a sentir o beber vivo e agitado em seus braços e, para isso, precisa viver. Esse desejo ardente é talvez a única coisa que lhe dá forças para passar por isso.

Sakura encontra a si mesma apenas como uma telespectadora envolvida demais na história tentando a todo custo se fazer presente.

 _De jeito nenhum você vai morrer de febre ou dessa doença medíocre depois de tudo que teve que passar para chegar até aqui - nós somos melhores que isso! Somos_ mais fortes _que isso!_

Mais uma vez, ela concentra todos os seus esforços semiconscientes para se fundir em seu sonho - sua encarnação passada - com força. Assim como ela fez quando salvou a vida de Indra, ela agora tenta salvar a sua própria.

 _Isto é, se é assim que funciona..._

Depois do que parece uma eternidade, a febre de Shachi finalmente começa a diminuir.

Na manhã seguinte após Sakura tenta isso pela primeira vez, Sasuke comenta sobre sua súbita lentidão, mas prefere ignorar. Tudo o que importa é que seus esforços compensem.

Lentamente, a saúde de Shachi melhora. E um dia ela acorda, inexplicavelmente faminta e enérgica. Kanna a observa cautelosamente enquanto come, e ambas ficam surpresos e satisfeitos quando ela consegue manter a comida no estômago.

Enquanto recupera sua força, Shachi pede para ver Ashura.

"Ele me prometeu que me levaria para casa", ela diz a Kanna. "Minha força está voltando agora. Ele pode cumprir sua promessa."

Kanna se desloca desconfortavelmente. "Agora não é a melhor hora, irmã. O inverno chegou, e seria um desafio até mesmo para o viajante mais duro, seria ainda pior para alguém que está fisicamente tão fragilizado."

"Inverno?" Shachi repete. "Mas as árvores ainda estavam coloridas quando cheguei aqui".

"Já se passaram dois meses desde que você adoeceu", é informada.

Shachi sente seu corpo inteiro congelar como uma rocha.

Dois meses de sua vida se foram. E nesse tempo ... nenhum sinal de Indra?

 _Ele está ao menos procurando por mim?_

O pensamento pertence a ambas Shachi e Sakura, mas Shachi é a única a descartá-lo.

"O frio não é algo com o que eu me preocupo", diz a sua cunhada, indo tão longe a ponto de acender o fogo em seu quarto com um único suspiro. Isso a deixa tonta, mas serve para provar seu argumento. O olhar impressionado no rosto de Kanna também vale a pena. "Devo retornar ao meu marido e filhos."

Kanna suspira profundamente.

"Isso é algo mais fácil de dizer do que fazer", diz em voz baixa. "Senhor Indra está desaparecido."

Shachi congela. "O que?"

"Uma vez que você adoeceu, meu marido ficou muito preocupado", explicou Kanna. "Ele saiu imediatamente para encontrar seu irmão, para falar com ele e informar seu paradeiro. Para trazê-lo aqui para você."

"E…?"

"E ele não estava lá", Ashura diz baixinho, entrando em seus aposentos. Seu sorriso desapareceu agora, fazendo com que ele se parecesse ainda mais com Indra. Embora, em vez de raiva intensa em seus olhos, Sachi veja genuíno arrependimento. "Fui à sua aldeia e pedi para falar com ele. O chefe me disse que meu irmão e seus filhos desapareceram."

A mão de Shachi agarra a frente de seu manto em horror. "Des... desapareceu?"

"Agora há uma certa inquietação entre seu povo enquanto eles tentam encontrar alguém que possa liderá-los na ausência do meu irmão", continua Ashura. "Alguns acham que ele os abandonou, outros acham que ele viu o seu sequestro como um ataque ao clã dele. Eles dizem que ele queria garantir que seus filhos ficassem protegidos."

"Sim ... tem que ser isso", Shachi murmura, distraída. Ela está dividida entre o alívio por seus filhos estarem com o pai e uma preocupação esmagadora. Para onde ele teria ido? É por isso que ele não foi procurá-la? Ele estava ocupado levando sua família para algum luga em que ficariam seguros? Como iria encontrá-lo se ele não está mais onde deveria?

"Irmãzinha, irei encontrá-lo para você", promete Ashura. "Mas saiba que até que eu faça isso, você estará segura aqui. Fique conosco até dar a luz à criança, e quando você estiver forte novamente, se eu não o encontrar, então a levarei comigo."

Shachi fica calada por um longo tempo, suas palavras lentamente penetrando em sua mente, e ainda não tendo nenhum significado verdadeiro para ela.

"Vou esperar até a primavera", diz baixinho, mas com firmeza. "E então você vai me ajudar a encontrá-lo."

"Mas você ainda vai estar -" Kanna protesta.

"Então arranje uma liteira e uma escolta, porque eu _estou_ voltando para o meu povo", Shachi diz friamente. "Eu farei isso mesmo sem a sua ajuda, se for preciso. Meu filho nascerá na terra que se tornou minha casa, não aqui."

"Irmã, esta poderia ser a sua casa."

"Não sem meus filhos. Sem meu marido. E é muito mais provável que ele me encontre lá do que aqui", responde. "Especialmente porque ele ainda não sabe que é da sua _hospitalidade_ que estou me beneficiando."

Suas palavras claramente entristecem Ashura, mas ele concorda. "Muito bem, eu te prometo. Uma vez que esteja bem o suficiente, eu pessoalmente a levarei para casa. E se meu irmão estiver lá, eu aceitarei quaisquer consequências que ele escolha transmitir."

Shachi faz uma pausa aqui, impressionada com sua seriedade, e diz baixinho: "Vou tentar segurar a mão dele. Não deve haver derramamento de sangue entre os irmãos".

Os olhos de Ashura se suavizam e parece que ele planejava chegar até ela, mas Sachi se vira para olhar pela janela.

Sua compostura é um ato.

Apesar de suas palavras confiantes e imperiosas, no momento em que Ashura e Kanna a deixam em paz, ela chora. O pesar a enche com a perda, mesmo que seja temporária. Ela está presa neste lugar, cercada por pessoas gentis que não são _seu_ povo. Cuidada por uma família que ela gostaria de ter quando era criança, e ainda assim eles se parecem com sombras pálidas para ela sem Indra ao seu lado.

 _Eu quero ir para casa…_

 **夢**

"Acho que já está morto."

A voz calma e divertida de Sasuke rompe seus pensamentos, e Sakura olha para ele surpresa. Seus olhos estão em suas mãos, e quando desvia seus olhos para baixo, vê que o peixe que estava desossando foi reduzido a uma polpa mole.

"Oh - desculpe, querido", se desculpa. "Eu acho que não estava prestando muita atenção..."

Sasuke não responde, ele simplesmente remove a tábua de cortar e o peixe polposo, depois passa por cima de suas próprias bolinhas de arroz e legumes fritos que ainda parecem deliciosos mesmo sem o peixe.

Sakura franze a testa. "Há algo muito errado com esse cenário."

"Por quê?"

"Você passou os últimos cinco anos de vida como um criminoso internacional e depois como um vagabundo, e de alguma forma você cozinha melhor do que eu. Como isso é seria justo?"

"É uma habilidade de sobrevivência", diz Sasuke com um encolher de ombros. "Eu não tive escolha a não ser aprender."

"Sim, mas como você faz _melhor do_ que eu?" Reclama quando começa a mordiscar o arroz.

Sasuke parece sentir que isso não é realmente uma pergunta que ela quer que seja respondida e então, ao invés disso, prefere mudar de assunto. "Você parece muito distraída nos últimos dias."

"Eu só tenho muita coisa em mente."

"Hm. Mais sonhos?"

"Eu sou tão óbvia assim, hein?" murmura, tentando não se sentir culpada.

"Não encontramos nenhuma outra pessoa há quase uma semana", responde Sasuke. "Obviamente, não é algo a ver com nossas vidas. Nossas vidas _atuais_."

"Estou apenas sentindo um pouco de desamparo", suspira, "porque _ela_ se sente desamparada. E é como assistir a vida de outra pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo é a minha vida. Só as coisas ruins."

Sasuke levanta uma sobrancelha, silenciosamente querendo que ela continue.

"Ela foi separada da Indra, e tudo o que deseja é se reencontrar com ele, mas ela está presa em um lugar muito distante, quer queira, quer não. E Ashura prometeu encontrá-lo, e é só ... é como o que aconteceu com a gente". Termina, afastando a comida. " _A promessa de uma vida_. Exceto que é mais como 'vidas', não é? No plural." A frustração a enche, ultrapassando sua ansiedade. "Por que eu estou _sempre_ esperando por Naruto para trazê-lo de volta? Por que eu tenho que sentar e _esperar?_ Eu odeio isso! Isso faz com que eu me sinta inútil, e é ainda pior do que o habitual porque tem os sentimentos _dela_ que são iguais, e... e... _e por que ele não está procurando por ela?"_

Ela olha para Sasuke, como se esperasse uma resposta do homem, mas ele oferece a ela apenas um olhar confuso, que em vez de moderar sua raiva crescente, só piora a situação toda.

"Você estava do outro lado do mundo e descobriu que eu estava com problemas, e você veio atrás de mim para ter certeza de que eu estava bem, e nós nem estávamos envolvidos ainda! Mas ela é _esposa_ dele - a mãe de seus filhos - e ele não a encontrou nesse tempo todo?! Ele deveria ser esse incrível guerreiro, por que não descobriu onde ela estava até agora? E por que diabos ele levaria as crianças? Todos eles tem menos de dez anos, nenhum tem idade o suficiente para viajar por todo esse fim de mundo para que ele possa ser essa criatura misteriosa e imprevisível de sempre! E enquanto ele está fazendo isso, ela está ficando doente por ele e tentando se certificar de que seu bebê fique saudável, e ele é tão... ele é um idiota! "

Sakura pula de pé, bochechas coradas e punhos cerrados.

"O que - ele apenas decidiu que ela já serviu o que tinha que servir para o seu propósito? 'Oh, vamos seguir em frente e esquecer que ela existiu?' Deveria haver uma conexão entre eles! Eu senti! Mesmo que ele tenha o alcance emocional de uma _rocha_ , ele deveria querer encontrá-la - _Shannaro!_

Ela bate com o pé no chão para dar ênfase.

Sasuke mal salta para fora do caminho a tempo de evitar a divisão na terra, que suga seus rolos e mochilas de dormir.

A raiva de Sakura se esvai tão rapidamente quanto chegou.

"Oh. Oh não - oh, deus, eu não queria-!" Sakura olha para o chão rachado, depois lança um olhar de pânico para Sasuke. "Eu não queria, eu estava apenas -"

"Chateada."

"Sim."

"Projetando".

"…Mais ou menos."

"Por causa dos hormônios ou dos sonhos?"

"…Ambos?"

"Hm"

Eles se olham em silêncio por um momento. Sakura começa a se desculpar novamente, mas Sasuke é quem fala primeiro pela primeira vez.

"Eu gostaria de ter respostas para você", diz olhando em seus olhos, e ela sabe que ele se arrepende de sua incapacidade de amenizar seus medos e preocupações. "Se eu achasse que ajudaria, poderíamos investigar o assunto um pouco mais com base no que sabemos sobre a Indra -"

"Não", diz imediatamente. "Não, eu não ... eu não quero acidentalmente acordar _mais_ vidas passadas."

Sasuke assente sem dizer mais nada, mas Sakura sabe que no fundo ele está aliviado. O legado de Indra foi recentemente colocado para descansar, há todas as possibilidades de que explorar sua vida passada possa acidentalmente despertá-lo. Na verdade, ela está surpresa que isso não tenha acontecido.

"Tinha que haver uma razão", Sasuke conclui calmamente. "Nenhum de nós jamais fez nada sem uma razão."

"Eu sei ... ela também sabe", Sakura murmura, cruzando os braços acima de sua barriga. "Mas isso não torna a espera mais fácil. E não ajuda que a gravidez dela tenha sido horrível. Ugh, foi brutal. Ela ficou presa na cama por dois _meses_." Estremece. "Pelo menos até agora, minha gravidez foi fácil."

"Além de sonhos inexplicáveis sobre sua vida passada."

"Fora isso", concorda.

"E as súbitas rajadas de raiva hormonal que destroem nossos pertences."

Sakura estremece e olha para o monte de terra destroçada. "Nós seremos capazes de recuperá-los, certo?"

Sasuke suspira.

 **眠 り**

Durante o inverno, Shachi continua a crescer mais forte. Assim que consegue sair de seus aposentos com mais frequência, anda pela propriedade e, se o tempo permitir, um pouco além dela. Ela não é mais uma prisioneira no palácio - os selos que bloqueavam seu chakra nunca foram substituídos – mas ainda sente como se a liberdade fosse ilusória, o que a deixava inquieta.

Os servos e discípulos sempre presentes de Ashura não falavam com ela, uma combinação de intimidação e sua própria relutância em fazer amigos. No entanto, Kanna geralmente a acompanhava em suas caminhadas. Apesar das circunstâncias, eles desenvolveram um tipo de relacionamento. Às vezes, Shachi imagina que, se suas vidas fossem diferentes, ela e sua cunhada teriam sido amigas íntimas.

Às vezes ela toma chá com Ashura, e ele conta a história de quando ele e Indra eram mais jovens. Ela tenta não mostrar o quanto está desesperada ao ouvir essas histórias, ou como fica encantada quando Ashura menciona uma peculiaridade de Indra que seus próprios filhos possuem.

Ele fala com carinho de seu pai, Hagoromo, o que é uma diferença gritante da fria inimizade que seu marido recorre. Isso a deixa curiosa sobre o homem, que ainda está longe em um lugar que Ashura chama de Mount Myoboku.

"O tempo corre de maneira diferente lá", explica, o que não faz sentido para ela, mas que prefere não questionar, no entanto.

Ela está realmente aliviada, porque não tem ideia do que diria para seu misterioso sogro de qualquer maneira.

O único problema em ter Ashura e Kanna como suas únicas companhias é que ela sempre se sente muito claramente como uma pessoa de fora. Isso se torna especialmente claro com o tempo, à medida que ela observa suas interações.

Na presença de outros, eles são educados e mostram seu afeto de pequenas maneiras. Eles sorriem e se provocam levemente com palavras e piadas, mais como camaradas do que como cônjuges. É algo que Shachi observa com espanto, dificilmente capaz de compreender. Mas quando estão sozinhos - ou melhor, quando não percebem que ela pode vê-los - eles se abraçam. Ashura pode passar os dedos pelos cabelos de Kanna, ou ela cutucará seu ombro de brincadeira.

Às vezes, ele se inclina e captura os lábios de sua esposa, suavemente e não como um prelúdio para qualquer outra coisa, mas de uma forma que Shachi pode dizer que é uma expressão de seu amor e carinho.

Ela tem que desviar o olhar nesses momentos.

Não só é um lembrete de seu próprio companheiro desaparecido, mas de quão diferente é o próprio casamento dela. Mesmo se - _quando_ \- ela se reencontrar com ele, Indra nunca será um homem afetuoso. Ele nunca a beijou e ela nunca ousou iniciar um gesto tão íntimo.

Ela nunca havia percebido antes o quanto ansiava por essa pequena amostra de afeto. A realização adiciona outro elemento de desapontamento a um corpo e espírito já frustrados.

Sente falta de Indra mais do que nunca.

A segurança que ela sente em sua presença e a companhia tranquila da conversa da madrugada. A falta deste último é ainda mais perceptível ao longo do tempo. Shachi está acostumada a se sentir um pouco insatisfeita durante os últimos meses de gravidez, mas não estava preparada para o _quão_ insatisfeita ficaria _nessa_ gravidez. Anseia mais do que nunca pelo toque de Indra, queimando por dentro por ele mais do que se lembrar de ter queimado.

Desta vez, ele não está lá para acalmá-la com palavras quietas ou o descanso furtivo, quase culpado de suas mãos sobre sua barriga. Enquanto os meses de inverno continuam a se estender, ela adormece todas as noites com o coração tentando alcançar alguém tão distante que ele pode não existir.

Deitada sozinha em sua estreita cama em seu quarto de hóspedes, sente falta do calor sólido dele ao seu lado. E o jeito que ele ficava deitado com ela depois que ambos estavam saciados e gastos, aceitando silenciosamente enquanto ela se enrolava em seu lado e entrelaçava suas pernas. Gostava de se deitar com o ouvido pressionado contra o peito dele, ouvindo sua frequência cardíaca voltar ao normal, os braços ao redor do torso. Ele nunca a segurava quando eles estavam acordados, mas à noite, enquanto dormiam, de alguma forma ele sempre acabava se colocando nas costas dela, com o braço pendurado sobre seu estômago. Às vezes ela acordava e sentia a boca dele roçando seu pescoço, e Sachi se movia para colocar a mão sobre a dele, fingindo que ainda estava dormindo quando o puxava para mais perto. Mesmo sabendo que ele estaria atento ao menor movimento. Mesmo que ambos estivessem acordados, e ambos sabiam disso. De alguma forma, no escuro, podiam fingir que se tratava de movimento inconsciente, permissível; o produto de corpos adormecidos alcançando o que mentes conscientes não podiam permitir.

Nestas noites, não há nada disso.

Às vezes, antes de Shachi sucumbir ao sono, deseja o outro tipo de proximidade. A de corpos suados e de suspiros cheios de luxúria e olhos vermelhos a observando na escuridão enquanto ela desmorona. Esses sonhos são quase tão dolorosos quanto os do outro tipo, porque não é apenas um anseio em seu coração, mas em seu corpo. Nestas noites, ela fica acordada por horas, atormentada, seu corpo clamando por ele.

Uma noite ela finalmente cede, incapaz de levar as imagens dançando através da tela de sua mente.

Sua memória é boa e ela pode perfeitamente imaginar Indra ao seu lado, sua mão deslizando entre suas pernas e seus dedos sentindo o quanto ela está pronta para ele. Desde que descobriu pela primeira vez aquele ponto doce, ele tem sido inflexível em sua busca.

Seus próprios dedos traçam o caminho, tímido e meio envergonhado do que ela está fazendo, mas à medida que as explosões de prazer rastejam através dela, esses sentimentos diminuem. Há uma sensação familiar de construção de tensão, uma sensação expectante de alívio iminente quando ela imagina Indra, enchendo-a completamente, inclinando-se sobre ela -

Não, _abaixo_ dela. Ela aprendeu em seu primeiro ano juntos que ele tem uma preferência secreta por ela sentar-se montado nele e cavalgá-lo até que ambos atinjam o ápice.

Ela imagina que são os dedos dele, demorando-se em sua entrada, sua boca beliscando seu seio, tão habilmente trabalhando em conjunto enquanto ela tenta não gritar. Geralmente é ela que é mais barulhenta - ela implora e chora e (ocasionalmente) recorre à maldição. Ele é sempre tão inflexível em não mostrar seu próprio prazer, tentando permanecer acima de toda a experiência, mas às vezes - em raras noites em que suas participações chegam ao terceiro ou quarto turno - quando ambos estão no precipício da dor e do prazer sendo _demais_ , ele vai desistir.

Um som quebrado, maravilhado, arrancado dos lábios e dos dentes cerrados tentando mordê-lo, mas sempre - sempre - reconhecível por ela.

' _Shachi_ . _'_

É como se ele estivesse ao lado dela naquele momento e ela gritasse contra a escuridão. O vazio de sua câmara ecoa sua voz de volta para seus ouvidos e ela congela, a realidade de repente desmoronando ao seu redor enquanto se lembra - ele não está aqui.

Sua liberação bate nela logo depois.

Não há alívio nisso.

 **夢**

Sakura acorda, coração acelerado e pulmões exigindo ar. O calor se espalha por todo o corpo dela, tentando escapar, mas é como se sua pele fosse uma barreira impenetrável. Suor em sua testa, descendo pelo pescoço, costas e seios, e ela se esforça para se livrar da prisão de seus lençóis.

"Sakura?"

Um rosto aparece à sua frente - _Indra? Não, Sasuke -_ as sombras da madrugada tornando difícil discernir sua expressão.

"Você está bem?"

O sono faz com que sua voz caia em um registro mais baixo, e ela estremece de uma forma que não tem nada a ver com o frio. Ela ainda está muito quente, o sentimento apertado em seu estômago está pulsando _._ Sabe que deveria responder, deveria se levantar e andar por aí, ela deveria -

 _Mas faz_ _tanto_ _tempo…!_

A mão dele desliza até a parte de trás de seu pescoço, hesitante e leve, mas parece que está carregada, como se ele tivesse uma corrente elétrica correndo através de sua pele e de repente ela não consegue pensar em nada além _aqui_ , _agora_ e _meu_.

Sem responder, Sakura empurra-o para trás, a força da palma da mão em seu peito fazendo-o soltar um _oof!_ de surpresa. Com movimentos rápidos e frenéticos, ela rasteja sobre seu corpo, jogando-o de costas contra o estrado compartilhado, se livrando dos cobertores entre eles.

Ele não oferece muita resistência, e se está perplexo com sua agressão súbita, não demonstra. Não que ela pudesse ver, se Sasuke o fizesse, ocupada enquanto beijava a sua boca, mordendo a mandíbula e lambendo a garganta masculina. As mãos se ocuparam em arrancar sua camisa e seus quadris se contraíram.

Ele estava apenas meio duro abaixo dela, mas grunhiu com a surpresa, reflexivamente empurrando seus quadris para cima para encontrar os dela, e ela percebeu que não demoraria muito para mudar esse fato. Enfiou uma mão atrapalha entre eles, procurando embaixo das calças largas de cordão até que seus dedos envolvem seu pênis. Traços duros e firmes - rápidos e severos o suficiente para que possa haver dor misturada com o prazer, mas ele nem mesmo a impede - e agora está completamente ereto.

Sua outra mão rasgou suas próprias roupas - camiseta e a calças de cordão que pertencia ao Sasuke, soltas e facilmente escorregaram para fora - e então se arrastou a sua para baixo, até o meio da coxa. Estava muito impaciente para esperar mais do que isso, escalando-o e tentando desesperadamente se posicionar sobre ele.

"Sakura", grunhiu, atordoado, lento e uma certa insegurança em sua voz.

"Cale a boca", ela sussurra, frenética e desesperada; é um pedido e uma ordem. "Cale a boca, cale a boca, por favor - _oh_ _!_ "

Que nunca digam que Sasuke não pode fazer o que lhe é ordenado.

Ela mal afundou nele, a sensação de estar cheia trazendo um alívio impressionante, e ele imediatamente se levantou, a mão espalhada entre as omoplatas, a boca pressionada contra o seio direito. A mulher gritou, agarrando seus ombros ao sentir seus dentes puxam o mamilo, torcendo seus quadris e tentando achar o ângulo certo.

Ela nunca foi assim, nunca _precisou_ tanto, como se alguma força sem nome a estivesse impulsionando. Como se por uma fração de segundo, os papéis fossem invertidos e ela não estivesse completamente no controle de si mesma, mas um veículo para as necessidades de outra pessoa.

Para as necessidades _dela_.

Balançando forte contra ele, Sakura definiu um ritmo punitivo, um levou Sasuke a amaldiçoar contra sua pele, e ela só tem o mínimo controle para medir sua força, porque senão sabe que vai esmagar sua pélvis ou o ombro em que está segurando, mas ela já está chegando lá, quase lá, e ela só precisa -

Ela levanta-se, quase completamente fora dele, e depois desce forte o suficiente para fazê-lo gritar e ver estrelas quando seu pênis roça _lá_. Algo dentro dela treme, exige mais, e ela repete o movimento duas vezes, suas paredes internas se apertam cada vez mais nele, o calor de seu corpo se enrolando mais forte -

" _Porra, Sakura!"_

E ele parece surpreso, totalmente pego de surpresa por seu orgasmo, estremecendo-se nela, os quadris ainda se erguendo reflexivamente. Ela sente a umidade quente dentro de si, mas não consegue parar, ela não chegou lá ainda, não pode -

"Não!" choraminga, seu ritmo tornando-se desarticulado, a espiral de calor se dissipando, ameaçando rastejar de volta através de seu sistema nervoso. "Sasuke - por favor -!"

Ela está ofegante, com os olhos arregalados, tentando fazê-lo entender.

Sasuke ainda parece um pouco confuso, mas a pedido dela, ele se lança em movimento. Empurrando-a de costas, sai de dentro dela, substituindo seu pênis com os dedos; ela solta uma maldição distorcida quando o Uchiha começa a empurrar para dentro e para fora, esfregando o polegar contra o clitóris com intenção. Seus dedos se agarram a ele, tentando encontrar algo em seu cabelo ou na curva de seu ombro, ainda alcançando -

"Sakura -"

"Eu não posso -!"

"Sakura, pare de lutar contra isso", rosna.

"Eu não posso, eu preciso -"

" _Olhe para mim_." Com supremo esforço, ela o faz, encontrando seu olhar intenso e incompatível. "Sakura, _relaxe e deixe vir_."

Era sua imaginação, ou o olho direito dele ficou vermelho?

Não importava, porque nesse momento todo o seu corpo se estica, a coluna fica rígida e as articulações se fecham. É como se uma onda quebrasse em cima dela, permitindo que o calor insuportável e apertado se dissipasse, e ela finalmente cai de costas no chão, tremendo.

Sakura ofega por ar, como se não tivesse respirado durante todo o encontro, e está vagamente ciente de Sasuke caindo também. Ele se apoia no braço, manobrando-se para o seu lado, em vez de em cima dela, como faria antes da gravidez. Seu rosto está enterrado logo acima dos seus seios inchados, e sopros quentes de sua respiração dizem que ele está tão fora de si quanto ela.

Por muito tempo o único som é a respiração deles, retornando lentamente ao normal.

"Não... não que eu seja de todo adverso", Sasuke finalmente diz, e depois há uma pausa como se ele estivesse tentando se lembrar da estrutura correta da sentença, "mas o que exatamente foi _isso_?"

Ela quer rir e chorar porque nem ela mesma sabe.

"Eu acho", diz depois de um tempo, "que foram três meses de hormônios e frustração".

"Hm?"

Ela pressiona as palmas das mãos contra os olhos, murmurando distraidamente: "Eu não o vejo há meses".

Sasuke fica tenso.

"Eu", repete categoricamente. Ele se apoia no braço para estuda-la, os olhos estreitos e focados.

Sakura percebe a razão por detrás do olhar um segundo depois, quando suas palavras letárgicas a alcançam.

"Você sabe que eu quero dizer", diz com cansaço. " 'Ela'. 'Eu'. É meio difícil manter meus pronomes corretamente logo após você fritar minhas sinapses, está bem?"

"Você não deveria ter que se atentar para usar os pronomes certos", aponta, sentando-se. Ela se esforça para fazer o mesmo, não querendo ser olhada de cima por ele. "Sakura, o quão conectada à ela você é?"

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer..."

"Você acabou de se referir a si mesma como se fosse ela. Você me disse que os sonhos estavam ficando mais reais, que você se sentia mais como ela, mas e se não é isso?", pergunta. "E se for mais do que isso?"

"Aonde você quer chegar?"

Ele suspira, e então um olhar incaracteristicamente incerto supera suas feições. "Quero dizer, quanto do que acabamos de fazer foi você me querendo - e o quando era ela querendo ele?"

Ela abre a boca para responder e depois congela. Se dá conta que só pode olhar em sua direção com desalento, porque ela não sabe a resposta.

 **眠 り**

Um dia, enquanto a neve cobre a terra, Ashura pergunta se ela vai jantar com ele e seu pai. O velho sábio tem mantido distância dela durante sua estada, e nunca o viu, exceto do outro lado do pátio ou nas sombras.

Kanna diz que ele passa a maior parte de seus dias em reclusão, meditando, mas pela forma como diz isso, Shachi acha que essa não é toda a história.

Encorajada pela curiosidade nascida das histórias de Indra e Ashura, ela finalmente concorda.

Lorde Hagoromo é uma figura estranha de um homem pálido e alto. Embora ele inquestionavelmente irradie poder, há algo nele que sugere fragilidade - seja a maneira como descansa um braço na dobra de seu manto, ou talvez o peso em seus paços, ela não tem certeza. De qualquer forma, não é tão perceptível uma vez que seus olhos se voltam para ela, e uma expressão de satisfação cruza seu rosto.

"É tão bom conhece-la, filha", cumprimenta, a voz profunda que se tornou rouca com a idade. "Fico feliz que sua força tenha retornado e que você esteja bem o suficiente para se juntar a nós hoje à noite."

Nem menciona que ela está saudável há semanas.

"É uma honra estar aqui", diz educadamente, depois olha ao redor. "Minha irmã, Lady Kanna, não vai se juntar a nós hoje à noite?"

Algo como a dor atravessa o rosto do cunhado e os ombros de Lorde Hagoromo afundam um pouco.

"Ela me informou que não se sentiu bem esta noite", diz Ashura, oferecendo um sorriso de desculpas que é um pouco forçado demais. "Ela pediu que eu lhe desculpasse e dissesse que se juntará a nós na próxima vez."

"Você assume que haverá uma próxima vez?" Shachi pergunta baixinho, tentando mudar de assunto. "Isso é bastante presunçoso de você, meu senhor Ashura."

Seu cunhado pisca e então percebe que é uma tentativa de humor e sorri para ela. "Bem, minha senhora Shachi, suponho que papai e eu tenhamos apenas que provar que somos conversadores maravilhosos. O inverno aqui é longo e difícil, e às vezes a única maneira de evitar o tédio é através de histórias."

"Imagino que você tenha seus próprios contos para contar", diz Lorde Hagoromo baixinho, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Isso é ... se você estiver disposta a compartilhá-los."

"Não há muito o que contar", admite, mas de alguma forma ela se encontra relatando aos dois homens uma breve versão de sua infância. No decorrer da refeição, o velho sábio faz perguntas educadas, cuidadosamente para evitar qualquer menção ao marido. Sachi não tem certeza se isso é mais para seu benefício ou para o dele.

Hagoromo também está muito interessado em seus filhos. Ele ouve com olhos brilhosamente suspeitosos quando ela fala de seus dois filhos e quatro filhas, descrevendo seu crescimento desde o nascimento até o momento em que os deixou. É simultaneamente uma alegria falar tão livremente e com tanto entusiasmo, mas também renova a dor que sente por ter sido separada deles.

O mais novo aprendeu a andar corretamente ainda? Os mais velhos também começaram seu treinamento? Eles estão bem sem ela, com apenas seu pai para cuidar deles? Ele nunca se esquivou de ajudá-los na doença, mas não é do tipo que cuida. Esperava que os mais velhos estivessem cuidando dos mais novos, que eles se cuidem um do outro para afastar a solidão.

Não há nada pior que a solidão...

O velho sábio percebe uma pausa em sua narrativa e sugere que talvez ela esteja ficando cansada.

"É melhor para você e para a criança que descanse", diz a ela, fazendo sinal para os criados virem e limparem a mesa. "Enquanto estiver aqui, me agradaria muito se você me visitasse. Desde que Ashura assumiu meus ensinamentos, não tenho muitas ocupações e posso poupar algumas horas para falar com a mãe dos meus netos. Se você for nos deixar, eu gostaria de conhecê-la também."

Há uma nota de súplica ali, um apelo melancólico de um velho solitário, que faz Shachi acabar concordando.

 **夢**

"Dói", sussurra vagamente uma noite, olhando para a fogueira.

"Onde?" Sasuke pergunta afobado, visivelmente preocupado.

"Não", diz gentilmente, oferecendo um sorriso triste. "Não é assim, não o bebê. Ele está bem – claro, usando minha bexiga como um trampolim, mas por outro lado está bem."

Seu marido relaxa. "O que dói?"

Sakura suspira e olha de novo para as chamas. "Isso - esse _sentimento_ . Sentir o que ela sente, mesmo com o filtro de um sonho."

Sasuke não parece aplacado com isso.

"Eu pensei que tinha entendido", continua. "Quando eu - quando _ela_ foi levada pela primeira vez, eu não pensei muito sobre isso. Sei o que é amar alguém de longe - não saber se você vai ter seus sentimentos retornados ou não. Então pensei que era apenas algo que ela teria que suportar. Eu meio que me senti irritada com ela por ficar se lamentando". Olha para o marido timidamente. "Eu fiz muito disso por mim mesma e não queria reviver tudo de novo."

"Você não é mais assim", Sasuke lembra, mesmo que tenha confessado a ela antes que a idéia dela sempre pensando nele fez seus anos de perambulação um pouco mais suportáveis.

"Eu sei. Mas acontece que é mais do que isso. Estar longe dele, e sabendo - ela sabe que ele não vem atrás dela, eu acho. Mesmo que esteja esperando, ela sabe. E é ... é como facas no meu intestino" Sakura estremece. "O que ela sente por ele, é tão forte - eu nunca percebi. E a esperança é a pior parte. Ela está lá, todo dia - ou toda noite, eu acho - planejando o momento em que voltará para ele. Mesmo sabendo que ele não está mais lá, ela só vai esperar por ele ".

"Ele não merece isso", diz Sasuke com uma carranca. "Ninguém merece esse tipo de devoção, mas ele definitivamente não merece."

Sakura suspira. "Você consegue perdoar todos no mundo, menos você mesmo, não é?"

Ele desvia o olhar para longe dela, mas isso já é resposta o suficiente.

"É uma coisa boa você me ter, então", diz decisivamente. "Eu sempre vou te perdoar."

"Não diga isso."

"Oh, eu não estou dizendo que vou deixar você se livrar das merdas que você fez antes", se corrige, "E desta vez, não pensarei duas vezes antes de socar algum bom-senso em você – literalmente, se necessário" Ela oferece um breve sorriso e, embora ele não devolva, seus olhos brilham. "Mas eu estou dizendo ... depois do literal soco de bom-sendo, eu te perdoaria. Não acho que poderia _não_ perdoar."

"Sakura..."

"E, se acontecer de novo... se eu tiver que esperar, quero dizer... eu vou", sussurra. "Acho que herdei essa coisa de me importar. Eu acho que ela esperaria uma eternidade por ele... e sei que eu faria o mesmo. Por você."

O rosto de Sasuke faz aquela coisa, quando tenta não ficar chateado quando ela diz algo que ele acha que não é sensato. "Você está sendo ridícula."

"Estou falando sério", repete. "Eu faria."

"Sakura..."

"Se você não tivesse - se Naruto não tivesse ajudado a superar a maldição, eu teria esperado para sempre", insiste descaradamente. "Não estou dizendo que ficaria lá perdendo meu tempo, como ela faz em meus sonhos. Eu teria vivido minha vida ao máximo que poderia - mas não seria capaz de entregar meu coração a ninguém. Eu morreram amando você e esperando para vê-lo novamente na próxima vida." Se permite uma risada amarga. "Eu já sabia disso, mesmo antes de saber sobre reencarnação ou vidas passadas, ou Shachi, eram reais. Eu já sabia disso no dia em que você deixou Konoha pela primeira vez."

Sasuke balança a cabeça para isso, sem entender. "Nós éramos crianças."

"Por que você acha tão assustador?" pergunta. "Eu só... eu nunca consegui dizer nada sobre isso em voz alta. Quero dizer, nada além das coisas que eu disse. Que eu queria ter você de volta. Que eu queria ter certeza de que você estava feliz. Mas se as pessoas soubessem a forma exata como eu me sentia…"

Ela conscientemente esfrega seu estômago.

"As pessoas pensariam - as pessoas já achavam que eu era louca por amar você", sussurra. "Especialmente depois de todo esse tempo. Às vezes eu mesma pensava que era louca, mas acho que agora entendo. Eu não era louca. Estava apenas ... caindo em velhos hábitos. Realmente velhos hábitos."

Sasuke fica em silêncio, pensativo.

Uma parte dela é muito curiosa sobre seus pensamentos sobre o assunto; a outra parte infantil dela quer que ele declare uma devoção recíproca similar a ela. A outra parte sabe que ele precisa de tempo. Ele já tinha dificuldade em processar emoções fortes mesmo em seus melhores dias, mas se aumentarmos sua reticência desde que ela começou a canalizar involuntariamente Shachi?

 _Melhor não empurrá-lo ainda…_

Em vez disso, decidiu fazer pouco caso do assunto por enquanto.

"De qualquer forma, eu tomar as vitórias pelo que já descobri. Especialmente desde que ainda há tantas coisas que não sabemos", muda de assunto, inclinando-se no corpo do marido. Ele move o braço, permitindo que ela escorregue por baixo e, embora a ação seja lenta, como se ele não estivesse realmente prestando atenção, não há nenhuma tensão em seu corpo ou gestos. "E, quero dizer, acho que estou lidando com meus problemas de vidas passadas de uma maneira bastante saudável. Você não concorda?"

"Hm"

"Oh, vamos lá, admita. Eu poderia estar lidando com isso de forma muito pior. Eu cheguei a arrancar o braço de ninguém."

"Ainda."

"… Ainda."

 **つ づ く**

* * *

 **Mas olha só quem resolveu dar o ar da graça depois de tanto tempo? Isso aí, eu mesma, a cara de pau.**

 **Só posso pedir perdão pela demora e esperar que ainda sintam vontade de ler a fic :'(**

 **Estamos na reta final já, faltam 2 capítulos e depois um epílogo mais curtinho. Eu vou tentar traduzir logo, mas infelizmente não vou prometer muita coisa para vocês. Ainda hoje atualizo a NejiSaku, então quem estiver acompanhando as duas terá surpresa em dobro hahahaha**

 **Ahh, e vem surpresinha por aí, uma surpresinha que começa com Mada e termina com Saku...**

 **?**


	6. Parte VI

**Autora:** KuriQuinn

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** M-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **PARTE VI**

Fiel à sua palavra, Shachi passa as próximas semanas visitando seu sogro. Nos primeiros dias é porque Kanna ainda está doente. Quando Shachi pede para vê-la, Ashura dá de ombros levemente.

"É simplesmente o clima. Esta época do ano a deixa com um humor triste", conta, mas pela maneira como seus olhos mudam, Shachi suspeita que ele não está sendo completamente honesto. "Além disso, você não deve se esforçar em sua condição."

 _Certo, porque gravidez significa que de repente nos tornamos incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa ..._

"Eu estou com uma criança, não carregando a peste", Shachi resmunga enquanto se afasta, e Sakura não consegue deixar de se sentir um pouco satisfeita, pois em algum lugar dentro da mulher quieta e respeitosa, há alguma indicação de coragem.

Ashura estava certo quando disse o quão aborrecido é o castelo no inverno. Tudo que pode fazer [e assistir seus discípulos treinarem de novo e de novo até ficar entediada. Alguns deles até falam com ela agora, mas parece que a maioria ainda está com medo. Taizo segue em linha reta na direção oposta sempre que a vê, o que é certo. Ashura é mais misericordioso que seu irmão; Indra teria feito o homem ser esfolado vivo.

Em seus dias mais solitários e insatisfatórios, ela não consegue decidir de quem é o método de justiça que prefere.

É como ela se sente agora, sentada em frente ao Lorde Hagoromo, tomando chá e o ouvindo falar sobre tudo e nada. Ele fala do tempo, seus alunos, do trabalho de Ashura com eles, explica o conceito de _ninshu_ e às vezes recita poemas antigos. De vez em quando ele faz uma pausa, olha para ela como se quisesse perguntar algo e depois continua a falar.

Em um esforço para distraí-la de sua saudade, ele começa a contar uma história. Antes que perceba, ela se vê arrebatada no mesmo conto que Indra uma vez lhe disse, mas muito mais detalhado. Seu marido é um homem de palavras concisas e tem pouco uso para imagens floridas; enquanto Lord Hagoromo é um perfeito contador de histórias.

Antes que esteja ciente disso, ela é atraída para a história, uma ouvinte ansiosa.

Como nem ela e nem o velho podem sentar-se por longos períodos de tempo, a história não é contada de uma única vez. Ele desenha a história ao longo das semanas, e ela volta a vê-lo todos os dias, mesmo depois de Kanna estar bem de novo. Às vezes, sua cunhada se junta a eles, outras vezes, Ashura também; às vezes é apenas Ashura e Hagoromo.

Ela começa a suspeitar da doença misteriosa da cunhada; tinha visto essa expressão com muita freqüência nas esposas dos discípulos de Indra. Especialmente aquelas que abortavam ou davam à luz bebês nascidos mortos. Nunca teve esse tipo de azar, mas podia simpatizar. E entender a dor que Kanna sofreu de alguma forma a faz parecer mais compreensível.

Quanto mais tempo passava com eles, na verdade, Shachi compreendia que seu sogro não era uma pessoa horrível. Sempre suspeitou que seu marido exagerava a sua história, mas é difícil conciliar as duas visões totalmente diferentes.

Talvez eles a percebam vacilando em sua sensibilidade, porque à medida que os dias se tornam mais longos, as conversas de seu sogro se voltam para Indra. Juntos, Ashura e Hagoromo contam a ela sobre as circunstâncias que levaram à sua partida, e também mencionam suas esperanças de que a reconciliação possa ser encontrada no futuro.

"Infelizmente, a situação é complexa. Não há um jeito certo de consertá-la", suspira Ashura.

"Você pode começar considerando isso do ponto de vista do seu irmão, em vez de tratá-lo como uma parte irracional", sugere Shachi, sempre fiel.

Ashura olha para ela. "Ele nos atacou."

"Ele estava chateado", responde. "Compreensivelmente assim."

"Compreen -" Ashura se corta. "Nenhuma emoção deve levar um homem a convocar uma besta feita de chakra e tentar devastar nossa casa. _Sua_ casa."

Shachi suspira.

"Meu senhor irmão, você não tem filhos", o observa suavemente, consciente do brilho da dor em suas feições; é um fato que ela notou em seu tempo aqui, não menos importante no tempo que se seguiu à suposta doença de Kanna. "E você não conheceu o cuidado de uma mãe."

Seu sogro confirma isso tranquilamente. "Uma verdade lamentável. Minha esposa foi levada por doença logo após o nascimento de Ashura."

"Meu senhor pai - me perdoe por ser indelicado..."

"Eu sou muito velho para me importar muito com delicadeza, criança."

"A partir das histórias que você e seu filho me contaram, sua estimada mãe não estava muito preocupada com seu bem-estar como era por sua busca de poder", ressalta, um tanto hesitante.

"Sim, é verdade."

"Nenhum de vocês três se beneficiou muito da influência de uma mulher - seja uma esposa ou uma mãe", conclui tristemente. "É um fardo que eu também tive que suportar, embora acredite que talvez tenha mais sorte. Os antigos criados de minha mãe me criaram. Eles demonstraram bondade para comigo quando outros não, cuidaram de mim quando estava doente e me alimentaram quando eu estava com fome. Talvez eles tenham feito isso para cumprir suas obrigações para com meu pai, mas talvez fossem simplesmente pessoas boas. De qualquer forma, o tratamento que fizeram para mim me deu uma ideia do que uma criança precisa. Ter meus próprios filhos ensinou-me o mesmo. E eu me pergunto, se a mãe deles estivesse viva, se a situação com seus filhos teria terminado de forma diferente. "

"Temo que não teria feito diferença".

"Você tem tanta certeza?" desafia. "Ela não teria questionado suas decisões ao escolher seu filho mais novo como seu sucessor? Ou, se não o fizesse, ela talvez o tivesse advertido para lidar com isso de forma mais delicada do que a escolhida por você?"

"Irmã -" Ashura alerta, um pouco perturbado com a ideia de alguém repreendendo seu pai.

"Não, deixe ela continuar", o velho sábio interrompe, franzindo a testa.

"Eu não pretendo adivinhar os desejos de sua estimada esposa," Shachi diz, "mas como mãe eu mesma, eu sei que teria orientado o pai de meus filhos se houvesse uma situação semelhante. Quer ele ouvisse, quer não. E ser franco com ele teria resolvido mais males do que o oposto."

Ashura está totalmente tenso, olhando entre ela e o pai como se esperasse uma explosão de algum tipo. Shachi faz uma pausa e, quando o sogro continua a ouvir, ela continua.

"Em vez de dizer a Indra sua decisão imediatamente após seu retorno de sua jornada - uma decisão que você provavelmente já havia tomado em seu coração muito antes de sequer pedir a eles para _ir_ naquela jornada - você permitiu que ele esperasse quase dois anos", aponta, tentando manter o tom calmo e não acusatório. "Em seu medo de contar-lhe notícias que iriam irritá-lo e machucá-lo, você permitiu que ele aumentasse suas expectativas. Acreditar que ele havia cumprido a tarefa que você estabeleceu diante dele adequadamente, quando na verdade ele falhou. E em vez de dizer isso a ele - em vez de informá-lo das dificuldades que caíram na aldeia que ele visitou e de tê-lo retornado para corrigir seu erro - você o deixou ocioso aqui, e você permitiu que a aldeia caísse em ruínas. "

"A aldeia já estava arruinada quando ele voltou", o velho diz rigidamente.

"O que você também sabia, do seu amigo sapo, e talvez poderia ter feito algo com suas habilidades de longo alcance", diz placidamente. "Em todo caso, é algo que não deveria ter sido escondido de Indra. Se aprendeu a lição que você queria ou não, ele não é de desistir de uma tarefa sem concluí-la. Ele poderia encontrar uma maneira de provar a si mesmo se lhe fosse dada uma nova oportunidade".

O velho parece pensativo com isso, mas ela continua.

"Então, quando você lhe disse que ele tinha perdido o status de seu sucessor, você o fez na frente de todos os seus discípulos. Não depois de anos de reflexão, mas apenas horas após o retorno do meu senhor Asura para casa. Você pode, talvez, entender como Indra se sentiu magoado e traído naquele momento?"

"Em algum momento um homem deve aprender a tomar as decisões corretas por conta própria."

"E, no entanto, seu filho ainda não é seu filho, mesmo quando ficou cinza com a idade?" ela contadores. "As falhas de um aluno são realmente suas falhas? Ou é o professor que não conseguiu transmitir a lição da melhor maneira? Não vou negar que alguma responsabilidade recaia sobre a criança para aprender e crescer por si mesma... Mas se não lhe for dada uma tocha para encontrar o caminho, ele não vagará na escuridão cegamente? "

A expressão de Lorde Hagoromo suavizou-se agora, e ele a observa da mesma forma que às vezes via em Indra ao olhá-la - como se não tivesse ideia do que fazer com ela.

"Você sabe que meu marido é alguém que não entende o imaterial - camaradagem, confiança... amor", Shachi explica calmamente. "Ele só conhece a força de suas mãos e o poder de sua vontade. Elas são concretas para ele. Ele não... ele é incapaz de reconhecer essas coisas da mesma maneira que um morcego não pode apreciar as cores da primavera. E ainda assim, um morcego não é verdadeiramente cego ".

Os dois homens estão olhando para ela com surpresa agora, como se não esperassem que ela fosse capaz de tal argumento. E Sachi se sente um pouco ofendida com isso.

 _Sim, você deveria estar! O que, eles acham, que nos sentamos ao lado de Indra apenas com uma aparência bonita nos últimos anos?_

"E meu senhor irmão", continua Shachi, voltando-se para Asura. "Você nunca quis suceder o seu pai. Sua vida inteira, você esperava que Indra herdasse seus caminhos e você o apoiou. Mesmo que você seja mais adequado para a tarefa, a facilidade com que você aceitou isso é o que faz com que seu irmão acredite que você o traiu ".

"Mas eu não o tra-"

"Se você tivesse verdadeiramente honrado a vontade do seu irmão, teria lutado por ele", diz com firmeza. "Talvez você tivesse tentado ensinar-lhe as lições que aprendeu, para que ele pudesse se tornar uma pessoa melhor, assim como um líder melhor. Ou talvez meu senhor pai pudesse, em vez de nomear apenas um sucessor, ter deixado seu ofício para ambos. Duas metades de um todo, dependentes uma da outra e precisando trabalhar juntas para o sucesso". Ela inclina a cabeça para um lado e considera o velho encarquilhado diante de si. "Que é a lição que você queria que ambos aprendessem desde o começo, não é?"

Lorde Hagoromo a encara por um minuto inteiro, e de repente ela se encolhe.

"Perdoe-me", diz. "Eu posso ter extrapolado -"

Mas o velho sábio ri, tanto para a surpresa dela como de Ashura.

"Para alguém cujos olhos não são tão afiados quanto os nossos, você vê muito, filha", diz a ela, sua boca curvando para cima. "Espero que essa percepção lhe sirva bem quando você mais precisar." Seu tom se torna sério mais uma vez. "E eu espero que isso não te cegue para a verdade das questões."

"Meu marido não é perfeito", responde Shachi, ciente do que ele está se referindo. "Nem é inocente. Ele cometeu muitos erros – e como vocês, talvez ele se veja inteiramente como vítima da circunstância. Se vocês realmente querem se reconciliar com ele, todos os três devem reconhecer os insultos do passado, mas concordarem em seguir em paz. "

"Você nos ajudaria a fazer isso?" Ashura pergunta.

"…Eu?"

"Você viu a parte dele que só o pai e eu conhecemos ou lembramos. E você é sua esposa, ele irá te escutar."

Shachi franze a testa para isso.

"Eu não quis dizer isso da forma como soou", repara Ashura rapidamente. "Isso era, quero dizer - isso não era um plano, uma tentativa de influenciá-la a pensar do mesmo modo que nós. Mas agora que ouviu os dois lados da história, talvez você possa ser a voz da razão se fôssemos todos nos encontrar novamente."

Ela hesita, dilacerada.

"Eu não voltarei ao meu marido dessa forma", diz finalmente, desejando que sua voz não tremesse. "Eu não retornarei como um meio, como se fosse um instrumento, falando palavras para mudar sua mente e contra o seu modo de pensar. Nunca fiz isso antes, e não o farei agora. Mas vou levantar a questão uma vez. Se ele se mostrar favorável, eu tentarei a reconciliação, mas se ele não for - não vou prosseguir com o assunto. Levamos muitos anos para ele depositar qualquer confiança em mim - eu preferiria morrer a quebrar isso."

Ashura parece resignado, Hagoromo pensativo. Ela não tem certeza se gosta do jeito que ele está olhando em sua direção, como se soubesse algo que ela não sabe.

"Isso é tudo o que podemos pedir", diz o velho sábio, suspirando pesadamente e recostando-se. "Tudo o que resta agora é encontrar Indra."

 **夢**

"Você acha que sua família teria gostado de mim?"

Sasuke não para de mexer a pasta de antibiótico que eles estão fazendo, mas seus movimentos se tornam um pouco mais ousados.

"Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes."

"Eu sei, mas preciso ouvir de novo", insiste, e depois dá um tapinha no estômago. " _Ele_ precisa ouvir isso. Você sabe que os bebês podem ouvir o som no útero por dezoito semanas, certo? Ele precisa ouvir sua voz, e encare isso querido, você não é exatamente falador."

Depois de uma batida, Sasuke dá de ombros e diz: "Eu não vejo sentido em rever questões que nunca poderão ser respondidas".

"Eu ... eu acho que você está certo", suspira em derrota; depois de tanto tempo juntos, Sakura aprendeu a importância de não insistir em certos assuntos. "Era apenas algo rodando na minha mente, mas isso não significa que você tenha que falar sobre isso. Me desculpe por trazer o assunto à tona."

Ela não queria mencionar que desde que seus sonhos começaram a se centrar na família de Indra, as interações de Shachi com seu sogro a deixou curiosa sobre o que poderia ter ocorrido com ela mesma. Era uma situação completamente diferente, é claro - não consegue pensar em nenhuma realidade onde os pais de Sasuke a teriam raptado - mas suspeita que teria havido algum senso de alienação similar.

Tenta se concentrar no que o marido está fazendo do outro lado da sala; o farmacêutico local teve a gentileza de emprestar seu quarto de apoio para trabalhar em um tratamento para o surto de pneumonia da região. Sasuke estava cuidadosamente medindo e classificando os ingredientes com uma expressão de concentração. Era compreensível, considerando que alguns deles são tóxicos em grandes quantidades.

Desde que ficou grávida, tentavam evitar que ela trabalhasse com algo muito venenoso; alguns materiais podem ser absorvidos através da pele para a corrente sanguínea, e nem ela nem Sasuke queriam correr riscos quando se tratava do bebê. Como tal, seu marido tornou-se seu aprendiz não oficial, aprendendo a montar antídotos e remédios transitáveis sob seu olhar atento.

Ele também está aprendendo que medicina e farmacologia iam muito além de apenas memorizar ingredientes e soluções precisas. Nem mesmo seu sempre útil sharingan poderia ajuda-lo aqui, e pela primeira vez, Sakura é o único gênio que tem que explicar pacientemente o processo para ele.

"Tenha cuidado, você está adicionando muito sumagre".

"Estou adicionando exatamente o que você me ensinou a adicionar."

"Para uma dose geral - você está fazendo um antídoto, não um paralítico".

Sasuke olha em sua direção com uma aura irritada, mas reduz as quantias, fazendo Sakura sorrir em aprovação.

"Minha mãe teria gostado de você imediatamente", fala enquanto cuidadosamente mói a grossa raiz marrom em pó. "Ela era uma pessoa calorosa e nunca disse uma palavra indelicada para ninguém."

Sakura pisca, surpresa por ele ter escolhido responder sua pergunta depois de tentar fugir do assunto. Suas bochechas esquentam de prazer e sorri para si mesma.

"Soa como Hinata", reflete suavemente.

"Não exatamente. Minha mãe tinha mais coragem e segurança, além de ter um temperamento muito forte as vezes", lembra Sasuke. "Não tinha muito sentido em discordar dela. Talvez seja por isso que não me lembro de meus pais discutindo."

"Então seu pai simplesmente concordava com tudo o que ela dizia?"

"Quando se trata de criar meu irmão e eu, não tenho dúvidas."

"Mas do contrário ele era o chefe."

"Ele _era_ o chefe do clã, tinha suas responsabilidades."

"Certo."

"Por isso... teria levado algum tempo até ele se afeiçoar a você", diz Sasuke depois de uma pausa.

Sakura não consegue não se aborrecer com isso. "Ele iria preferir que você se casasse com outro Uchiha."

"Sim. No começo."

"Mas acho que eu o conquistaria no final, então?"

"Ele logo veria o quanto você tem a oferecer. Nenhuma mulher do meu clã conseguiu chegar no mesmo nível que você e nem conquistar o que você conquistou."

Sakura cora. Não é frequente que Sasuke seja elogioso, mas quando é, ele entrega suas palavras com a absoluta convicção de que o que está dizendo é verdade. É melhor do que qualquer comentário sobre sua aparência.

"E Itachi já gostava de você."

" _Eh?",_ grita. "Mas eu… eu só o conheci uma vez! E ele tentou me matar, e a Naruto e -"

"Ele sabia que você e Naruto estavam tentando me salvar", o Uchiha diz em voz baixa. "Só isso já mostrou-lhe quem você era." Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, um sorriso sombrio puxando sua boca. "Você deve ter notado que minha família pode ser sincera em nossas atividades."

"Você acha?" ela responde secamente.

"Qualquer coisa ou qualquer um que apoie essas mesmas buscas é alguém a ser valorizado. Qualquer um que enfrentasse a morte certa para proteger uma pessoa preciosa para si... ele teria respeitado isso."

Sakura considera isso, sem saber o que dizer; não é exatamente uma maneira saudável de encarar relacionamentos, mas faz um pouco de sentido. De um jeito um tanto sangrento...

"Mas mesmo que não fosse por isso, ele teria apreciado suas habilidades de fazer chocolate", Sasuke continua, uma nota irônica em sua voz que lhe diz que está provocando. Ela desperdiçou anos aprendendo essa habilidade em particular para o benefício de alguém que não poderia se importar menos. "Ele tinha um dente doce, embora tentasse escondê-lo."

"Isso é..." Sakura pisca e então ri. "Eu nunca teria pensado nisso."

De alguma forma, o conhecimento de que o lendário Itachi Uchiha tinha uma fraqueza tão comum como o _açúcar_ faz com que ela se sinta ligeiramente mais confortável com a ideia de quem ele era.

"Obrigado por me dizer isso", sussurra. "Eu sei que você não gosta de... você sabe."

"É... mais fácil do que era", Sasuke diz, se remexendo desconfortavelmente. "E é uma prática."

"Prática?"

" _Ele_ sem dúvida terá perguntas", diz Sasuke, apontando para o seu estômago. "Suponho que preciso me acostumar a respondê-las."

"Sim, olhar fixamente para longe e esperar que ele pare de perguntar não vai ser o suficiente para o nosso filho", Sakura concorda

"Não se ele for tão tenaz quanto você."

"Ou se ele passar muito tempo com Naruto."

Sasuke franziu a testa. "Deixe Naruto corromper seus próprios filhos."

Sakura desatou a rir disso, fazendo com que ele voltasse a ranger os dentes com o ar ofendido de alguém que foi injustamente insultado. Ambos sabem que ele não está realmente zangado; Naruto era a coisa mais próxima que possuía de uma família, e ele provavelmente esperará (ou mesmo exigirá) a presença do ninja barulhento na vida de seu filho.

Sua alegria se dissipou quando seus pensamentos voltaram para outra família, há muito tempo.

Ela exala em resignação.

"A família de Indra gostava de Shachi", diz baixinho. "Eles podiam não saber o que fazer com ela quando se conheceram, mas depois... acho que, embora Ashura tenha prometido levá-la de volta para Indra, ele não quer fazer isso."

"Ele sabe o quão perigoso Indra pode ser e quer protegê-la", conclui Sasuke, o tom cuidadosamente equilibrado e tentando fingir que está totalmente absorvido em sua tarefa.

"Sim, eu acho que sim. E acho que ela sente isso também, mesmo que esteja tentando não pensar muito sobre esse detalhe. Sachi nunca teve uma família antes, e é tentador." Sakura estremeceu, cruzando os braços a sua frente. "Eu nunca soube o que era crescer sozinha, mas quando estou na mente dela... eu meio que entendo. O que você e Naruto experimentaram. Depois de ficar sozinha, é natural que ela queira isso."

"Você fala como se achasse que ela deveria ficar."

Sakura não pode impedir a culpa que surge em seu rosto. "Isso é errado de mim? Eu sei que ela ama Indra – e que talvez ele até a ame de volta - mas o relacionamento deles não é saudável. É pior do que o nosso antes ... antes do fim da guerra."

"Você não está errada", diz Sasuke lentamente. "Mas eu acho que sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela não vai chegar essa conclusão."

"Não", Sakura suspira, cerrando os punhos. Quando olha na direção do marido, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. "Oh, Sasuke, por que eu acho que a história dela não vai ter um final feliz?"

Não obtém uma resposta, e sabe que é porque ele não pode lhe oferecer a resposta que espera.

 **眠** **り**

Pelo resto do inverno, Ashura se ausenta da casa. Shachi recebe de Kanna informações de que ele redobrou seus esforços para rastrear o irmão.

"Ele está mais determinado do que esteve nos últimos anos", confidencia sua cunhada em uma noite. "Antes de você chegar, sua procura por Indra era mais como um meio de confrontar sua própria culpa. Mas agora, pai e filho tem uma esperança de reconciliação. Você é a razão pela qual sua ficou tão fervorosa."

Shachi se desloca, desconfortável com o elogio. "Não acho que eu seja a única razão."

"Talvez não a única, mas uma das principais, no entanto", diz Kanna. "Você é nossa família agora. E meu marido fará qualquer coisa pela família."

A mulher não conseguiu afastar completamente a preocupação de sua voz, e Shachi se simpatizou com sua situação. Ambas sabiam o que Indra poderia fazer com Ashura se o impulso errado o tomasse.

Shachi escolhe mudar de assunto.

"Notei que você e meu senhor irmão não têm filhos", menciona, hesitante. "E ainda assim ... vocês dois parecem estar bem de saúde."

As bochechas de Kanna ficam vermelhas com isso. "Isso... não é nada. Uma doença de infância, muito provavelmente. Isso tornou difícil para mim carregar uma criança. Se os deuses não quiserem que eu..." Ela balança a cabeça. "Então nós não queremos mais filhos. Não quando já temos crianças que olham para Ashura como se fosse seu pai."

Mas a evasão soa vazia.

"Você falou com nosso senhor pai?" Shachi pergunta. "Com o poder dele..."

Kanna se desloca desconfortavelmente.

"À medida que envelhece, suas habilidades começam a diminuir também. Já faz alguns anos que não é capaz de curar pessoas. Por isso ele pôde fazer muito pouco por você quando estava doente."

"E nenhum de seus curandeiros encontrou a causa?"

"Nossos curadores se ocupam em tratar aqueles que foram feridos em combate ou derrubados pela peste", diz Kanna, um pouco rígida. "As... as necessidades de uma mulher não são de interesse para eles, e eu não gostaria de distraí-los de seu trabalho para meus próprios fins."

Shachi faz uma careta.

"Você é muito desprendida, mesmo que tal relutância seja um desperdício de tempo", observa Shachi. Ela se aproxima e alcança a irmã. "Posso?"

Kanna hesita, mas depois balança a cabeça. Shachi coloca a mão acima do ventre de Kanna e concentra-se.

Consegue sentir alguma coisa, mas não se torna aparente de imediato. No entanto, Shachi não deu à luz seis filhos e nem ajudou a aliviar as gravidezes das mulheres da tribo de seu marido por nada. Afinou seu chakra, alcançando seus sentidos e se concentrando nos lugares que a maioria dos curandeiros (especialmente os homens) não pensariam em olhar.

"Estou vendo agora. Você tem cicatrizes aqui", diz ao franzir a testa com os olhos fechados. Ela se concentra, enviando uma explosão de energia curativa passando por seus dedos. Kanna se assusta com a sensação. "Por favor, fique quieta."

Vários minutos passam em completo silêncio antes que Shachi se endireite.

"Eu removi o tecido da cicatriz", anuncia. "Você vai sangrar logo e depois não deve haver mais dificuldade em conceber." Sorri suavemente. "Não tenho dúvidas de que você será uma boa mãe."

Kanna olha para a cunhada em choque, e quando as palavras de Shachi finalmente penetram em sua mente, lágrimas se formam em seus olhos.

"Meu senhor Indra não entende o quão afortunado é por ter você como esposa", sussurra com a voz quebrada. "Se você ainda pode ser gentil apesar de ser casada com ele..."

Sua cunhada não pretendeu insultá-la de nenhuma forma, então Shachi decide ignorar essa parte. É uma habilidade que desenvolveu ao longo dos meses que passou naquele lugar.

Ainda assim, não pode evitar uma pequena nota de exasperação, dirigida não a Kanna, mas ao marido.

 _Se ele entendesse o quão sortudo é, estaria tentando me encontrar neste exato momento._

 **夢**

Ajudar Sasuke a se vestir, sem reclamações de sua parte, se tornou seu rito matinal.

Ambos sabiam que ele podia muito bem fazer isso sozinho – ele fez isso a vida inteira sem sua ajuda, tanto antes quanto após perder o braço - mas por algum motivo ele satisfez as vontades de Sakura. Talvez porque ele fosse tão independente que não havia muitas coisas com as quais pudesse ajudá-lo, talvez porque tenha começado a gostar de ter alguém cuidando dele.

Ela pensa em particular que pode ser o último.

Quando eles ficam em casas de hóspedes, como faziam quase todas as noites ultimamente (com o início do inverno, ficou surpresa que Sasuke não tenha insistido que se escondem em uma cabana em algum lugar até que a neve derreta), eles podiam se dedicar a isso, aproveitando a simples paz do momento.

Esta manhã, porém, Sakura está distraída; Seus pensamentos estão firmes no passado, refletindo sobre as experiências recentes de seu antigo eu. A ideia de que a esposa de Ashura poderia nunca ter tido filhos - que apenas Indra poderia ter tido descendentes se ela - se Shachi - não tivesse interferido, a torna muito consciente da precariedade do futuro.

Ela se atrapalha com as mangas da camisa larga e as luvas sem dedos várias vezes antes de finalmente colocá-las em suas mãos. Ele franze a testa, claramente impaciente, mas em vez de fazer um comentário cheio de desprezo como poderia ter feito quando eram crianças, pergunta: "O que há de errado?"

"E se eu não pudesse ter filhos?" Deixa escapar em vez de dar uma resposta.

Sasuke piscou, a menor virada para baixo de seus lábios foi a única indicação de que ouviu sua pergunta. Ele não respondeu, em vez disso, esperou que ela fornecesse o contexto ou mais detalhes. Como se o que estivesse perguntando a ele fosse incrivelmente complexo ou sem sentido.

"Você ainda teria se casado comigo se eu não pudesse ter filhos?" Pergunta, mais calma desta vez. Odeia o fato de estar soando tão insegura, mas as ansiedades de Shachi vem se infiltrando em seus momentos mais despertos ultimamente. Combinado com os hormônios da gravidez, Sakura não sabe como não se tornou uma bagunça chorosa diariamente.

Sasuke franze a testa com intensidade agora, os olhos calculistas brilhando de forma insondável ao tentar analisar a situação. "Esse numa foi o motivo para eu me casar com você para começo de conversa."

"Mas foi uma das razões!", insiste. "Você queria uma família desde que éramos crianças e, se acontecesse, eu não pude…"

"Querer alguma coisa e merecê-la são duas coisas diferentes", diz Sasuke.

"Mas -"

"Eu teria ficado satisfeito de qualquer maneira", Sasuke a interrompe. "Se as circunstâncias decretassem que eu não deveria ter filhos, eu teria aceito isso."

"Mesmo que você os quisesse."

A irritação é clara em suas características. "Existe uma razão pela qual você está fazendo perguntas repetitivas?"

"Eu só..." ela gesticula com a mão que ainda não está enrolada na dele. "Às vezes não tenho certeza se isso é real."

"Por causa dos seus sonhos?" pergunta, irritação dando lugar à especulação.

"Não. Não, mesmo antes do sonho eu me perguntava. Às vezes, eu pensava - às vezes _ainda_ penso – que irei abrir meus olhos e encarar o teto do meu quarto. Que terei quinze anos e que tudo isso foi apenas um sonho, ou pior -" Sakura estremece " – que talvez eu tenha ficado presa no Tsukuyomi Infinito, afinal de contas. Talvez tudo isso seja apenas uma fantasia que meu cérebro inventou."

"Você fantasiou sobre viver uma existência nômade com um ex-criminoso internacional?", pergunta secamente.

"Não necessariamente", responde, revirando os olhos com sua provocação sutil. "Mas eu queria estar com você, e agora estou, e - especialmente com todos esses sonhos mexendo com a minha cabeça - eu apenas me preocupo que não seja real."

"Não seria mais provável que não fosse real se os eventos fossem exatamente como você os imaginou?"

"Você quer dizer, tipo, se ainda estivéssemos em Konoha, que eu estivesse dirigindo a clínica e hospital enquanto cuido da casa e você estivesse - não sei - comandando a polícia de Konoha?" sugere.

"Hmph" Há a menor indicação de um sorriso melancólico ali. "Possivelmente."

"Na verdade ... para ser bem honesta, não posso mais imaginar você tendo um emprego regular das nove às cinco", confessa. "Acho que seria meio que uma dica de que algo estava errado."

"Sonhos de infância mudam", concorda.

"Alguns não."

Seus olhos se encontram e ficam fixos por vários segundos, trocando silenciosamente um sentimento que não precisa de palavras.

Sasuke se inclina para a frente, lentamente, os olhos suavizados exatamente _daquele_ jeito; os dedos indicador e o médio batem na testa suavemente em sua testa e ela fica vermelha.

"Alguns são irritantes", concorda, começando a se afastar, mas ela pega seu pulso, não permitindo que ele se afaste ainda. Ele aquiesce, permitindo que seus dedos deslizassem pela maçã do rosto feminino e delicado e, em seguida, acariciasse lentamente o lado do rosto. Ela sorri, deslizando sua mão até a dele para pressionar sua mão mais forte no rosto, inclinando-se para o calor e o cheiro de couro.

"Vou precisar dela de volta, eventualmente. Ela é a _única_ mão que eu tenho."

"Só porque você é tão teimoso", retruca, guiando os dedos nos lábios e dando um breve beijo nas pontas antes de soltá-los.

Ela retorna à tarefa de ajudá-lo a se vestir.

"Há outras maneiras de ter filhos", diz Sasuke depois de permitir que continuasse, e ela faz uma pausa. "Outras maneiras de ter uma família. Nós encontraríamos um novo caminho."

Seus olhos se arregalam. "Mas... mas então seu clã... terminaria com você. E o Sharingan morreria."

"Alguns podem argumentar que é o melhor", dá de ombros.

Vendo a absoluta indiferença a essa ideia, seus olhos se arregalam com realização.

"Você acha que isso vai acontecer?" pergunta. "Eu não tenho um Sharingan - você está esperando que meus genes superem os seus, não é?"

"Se isso acontecer, ele ficará a salvo de muitos problemas."

"Mas se ele tiver... se tivéssemos mais de um filho um dia... nós... ele iria...?"

"Seria um tópico que precisaria ser abordado", Sasuke admite. "Uma conversa teria que ser feita."

Sakura morde o lábio.

"Deveríamos... nós deveríamos ter apenas um? Talvez devêssemos ter apenas um. Dessa forma ele não seria enganado ... ou no caso de um acidente, ele não terá que –".

"Matar a mim ou aos seus irmãos e tirar nossos olhos?"

Sakura estremece. Parece ainda pior quando é dito em voz alta do que em sua cabeça. Seus olhos arrependidos se viram em sua direção, mas ele balança a cabeça em negação. Não está zangado ou insultado por sua óbvia linha de pensamento.

"Se nós apenas tivermos um, quem irá nos garantir que ele não terá muitos filhos quando crescer? Seria contra-intuitivo basear todas as nossas decisões em um evento que pode ou não acontecer", diz. "Se eu realmente pensasse que era um problema, nunca teria tido filhos desde o princípio. Eu sei tão bem quanto você que existem maneiras de evitar tal coisa, permanentemente."

"Você já considerou isso?"

"Às vezes. Mas não com muita sinceridade", admite Sasuke, sem remorso. "Eu te disse que sou um homem egoísta."

"Cale a boca, você não é", insiste, abandonando as mangas da camisa em favor de envolver os braços em torno de sua cintura, pressionando o rosto em seu peito. O principal motivo disso foi esconder o ataque repentino de lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos.

O braço de Sasuke envolve-a e ela sente o queixo dele apoiado no alto da cabeça.

"Eu não vou esconder a verdade do nosso filho", diz a ela em voz baixa. "Quando chegar a hora, explicarei o poder e o preço do Sharingan. Mesmo que ele não o tenha."

"Filhos", Sakura corrige com uma fungada. "Eu quero mais do que um. Assim, ele não ficará sozinho nunca. Então, _você_ não vai ficar sozinho."

Ela ouve um som curto e estrondoso em seu peito, perto do riso. "Vamos ter este primeiro e depois pensamos no resto".

 **眠** **り**

A neve finalmente começa a derreter e as flores de cerejeira começam a desabrochar. Em seu sétimo mês de gravidez, Ashura finalmente retorna com boas notícias.

"Você o encontrou", ela suspira para o dia ensolarado ao vê-lo entrar pelo pátio, cansado e sujo de sua jornada. Embora seu primeiro ato seja abraçar Kanna, há uma expressão em seu rosto que Shachi sabe que é para ela.

"Sim."

"E as crianças?"

"Eles estão seguros. Todos se mudaram para uma das ilhas menores. Foi difícil de encontrar por causa da proteção - e porque eu tive que mascarar meu próprio chakra - mas eles estão lá", diz Ashura, "e eles não demonstraram nenhum sinal de que sairão".

"Então nós temos que nos apressar!" declara, não querendo perder a oportunidade de se reunir com o marido.

"Nós vamos", promete Asura. "Mas temos que fazer isso com cuidado. Se ele sentir minha presença - especialmente em qualquer lugar perto de você - isso pode levar a conflitos. E isso é algo que não queremos, especialmente considerando sua condição."

Ela quer discutir, mas conhece bem o marido; ele prefere atacar antes de fazer qualquer pergunta. "Tudo bem."

Leva uma semana de planejamento e preparação antes que estejam prontos para sair. Ashura reúne vários dos seus seguidores mais confiáveis, bem como a liteira que ela havia mencionado numa brincadeira meses antes. Não há outra escolha senão usá-la, já que não pode mais andar por longos períodos.

Nos portões, enquanto se preparavam para partir, Ashura se despediu de sua esposa, prometendo um retorno seguro. Apesar de se despedirem uns dos outros, eles compartilham sorrisos secretos e seguram as mãos um do outro um pouco mais do que o normal. Shachi suspeita que receberão um novo membro da família em breve, e os deixa no momento.

Em vez disso, encontra-se uma última vez com seu sogro, que deixou seus aposentos para vê-la.

"Espero que quando nos encontrarmos novamente, esteja em melhores condições", ele diz baixinho, antes de começar a tossir. Quando limpa a boca, sua mão sai com gotas de sangue.

"Meu senhor pai, você está doente", percebe, imaginando como poderia não ter notado nos últimos meses.

Ele faz um gesto para ela abaixar a voz, inclinando a cabeça em direção a Ashura. "Você é perspicaz, filha."

"Eu posso - ?"

"Não há cura que alguém possa realizar que possa me ajudar agora, mas sua bondade é apreciada", diz a ela. Ao notar seu olhar magoado, acrescenta: "Eu tenho alguns anos restantes. Basta que eu viva na esperança de que ainda verei meus netos um dia. Estou sabendo que isso pode acontecer em breve." Sua boca treme um pouco, e ela sorri de volta, como se também compartilhassem um segredo. "No entanto, em caso negativo... posso?"

Ele indica seu estômago, que tinha ficado muito maior, mas bem escondido em suas volumosas vestes brancas. Sachi faz uma pausa por um momento e então acena com a cabeça.

O velho coloca a mão sobre ela, logo abaixo do seio, e por muito tempo fica quieto. Então, diz: "Por toda a fé e amor que sente por ele, você já notou que há uma escuridão ao redor do seu marido".

Ela permanece quieta.

"Eu não sei como isso chegou a acontecer com ele, eu levei um bom tempo até que eu começasse a considerar a nomeação de Ashura como meu sucessor", continua. "Temo que isso o levou a um grande sentimento de perda e tristeza. Um constante buraco negro de desespero." Ela engole, porque é um medo que guardado secretamente há anos. "Mas esta criança que você carrega - esta criança carrega nela o potencial para se libertar. O ventilador para as chamas da mudança em Indra, e todos aqueles de sua linhagem."

Os olhos de Sachi se arregalam ao olhar fixamente para Hagoromo. Ele tinha acabado de fazer uma profecia?

Olhos insondáveis se concentram nela, sua expressão grave.

"Mas as chamas queimam para a destruição com mais frequência do que o contrário. Haverá muita mágoa antes que aconteça, se não houver uma mão forte para guiá-la."

"…Pai?"

"Lembre-se disso", diz, apertando as mãos dela com uma afeição inesperada. "Adeus, filha."

E então ele se vira e caminha de volta para o pátio.

 **夢**

"Se mais uma velha fuxiqueira colocar a mão no meu estômago sem a minha permissão, eu não serei responsável pelas minhas ações!" Sakura declara em voz alta, pisando na estrada coberta de neve de sua última parada na vila. "Ou - _ou! -_ me dizer que eu não deveria estar andando na minha 'condição'!" Ela se vira e olha para Sasuke, que está seguindo vários passos atrás em um ritmo vagaroso. "Quero dizer, eu pareço fisicamente incapaz para você?"

"Hn"

"Exatamente!" ela canta. "Onde está escrito que uma mulher grávida perde automaticamente todas as suas capacidades físicas? Se nos deparamos com um bando de mercenários agora, eu poderia derrotá-los com uma mão amarrada nas costas - você _sabe que_ eu poderia."

"Não faremos isso, no entanto", sugere Sasuke.

"Obviamente", revira os olhos. "Mas eu _posso_ , isso, é que importa. Não vou machucar o bebê. Ele é um bebê forte e saudável, porque _eu sou_ a pessoa mais saudável que conheço. Porque eu tenho _isso_!" Bate no selo em sua testa. "Doenças e lesões físicas e... e outras coisas! Eu posso socar _deusas,_ mas elas acham que eu deveria simplesmente sentar minha bunda, sem fazer nada - _Shannaro!_ "

Sasuke suspira.

"Está com fome?"

Ela lança um olhar sombrio para o marido. "Que tipo de pergunta é essa?"

"É uma questão sobre se você está com fome ou não."

"Não, não é. É uma questão de você sendo paternalista. Você acha que meu humor está conectado ao meu estômago e está tentando me aplacar com alimentos, e eu não aprecio isso."

Dão vários passos em completo silêncio e então:

"Estou errado?"

"…Não."

Ela permite que ele lidere o caminho para fora da estrada para desempacotar os alimentos, ignorando a diversão perceptível pelo sorriso discreto em seus lábios em todo o momento.

"Você acha isso engraçado", acusa.

"Não", responde. "Eu só acho interessante. Você geralmente tem paciência até para os indivíduos mais _irritantes_ e agora não consegue nem escutar uma palavra proferida por qualquer um."

"Bem, isso é porque eu nunca tive que aturar pessoas estúpidas enquanto estava tendo ondas de calor", praticamente rosna. "É inverno e estou _morrendo_ aqui. Estou realmente suando baldes agora, olhe! Estou encharcada como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho! Como isso é possível?"

"Coloque sua capa de volta," Sasuke repreende enquanto abre um pergaminho de vedação para a chaleira. "Você ficará com frio novamente em um minuto."

"Eu _não_ sou uma criança!" rebela-se, embora obedeça à sua sugestão, pois ele está certo. Ela chuta a neve alta no tornozelo. "É bom ver que as atitudes em relação às mulheres grávidas não mudaram nos últimos mil anos... A única diferença agora é que as pessoas acham que não há problema em invadir o espaço pessoal delas."

Ela olha para cima para ver Sasuke arquear uma sobrancelha para sua alegação – afinal, ela mesma nunca foi realmente uma pessoa dada a respeitar o espaço pessoal em seus dias de infância, afinal de contas - e revira os olhos.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer", diz furiosamente. "Antes, ninguém - nem mesmo uma avó idosa - colocava as mãos no meu estômago sem permissão. Exceto se tivessem a minha anuência ou a do meu marido. E mesmo que soubessem, eles nos conheciam bem o suficiente para perguntar antes."

Ele bufa. "Você tem um rosto amigável. Isso deixa as pessoas à vontade o suficiente para pensar que elas podem tomar liberdades."

Ela faz beicinho.

"Eu não sei o que é mais irritante - você tirando sarro de mim, ou você ameaçando deslocar os dedos das pessoas que chegarem com as mãos perto de mim", murmura, esfregando os ombros por cima do manto grosso. Sua temperatura central estava voltando ao que era antes e agora ela estava _congelando_ _de_ _novo_.

Sasuke franze a testa em confusão. "Eu nunca ameacei ninguém."

"Claro, claro. Eu com certeza imaginei todas aquelas pessoas com dedos quebrados, o erro foi meu", fala arrastadamente. "Embora, qualquer um pensaria que se você fosse mesmo tão _protetor_ comigo, já teria descoberto onde eu estou e teria vindo me buscar. Em vez disso, estou sentada aqui, congelando e fervendo ao mesmo tempo, prometendo a todos que eles serão felizes, enquanto eu estou sozinha. _Sempre sozinha_... E Kanna e Ashura são tão felizes, e isso me _mata_ toda vez que tenho que vê-los juntos assim, porque eu sinto falta -"

" _Sakura_ "

A palavra é dita em voz baixa, mas aguda, quase como o estalo de um chicote.

Um arrepio corre pelas costas de Sakura, e ela sente a sensação curiosa de ter sido mergulhada na água.

Quando olha para ele, vê que todos os traços de diversão se foram de seu rosto e Sasuke está olhando para ela com preocupação e cautela.

"O que?" pergunta.

"Você se lembra de tudo que acabou de dizer?" pergunta num tom neutro demais.

Ela pisca, forçando sua memória a voltar um pouco. Os últimos segundos estão um pouco confusos, mas algumas das ideias voltam para ela.

"Eu fiz isso de novo, não fiz?" Pergunta em voz baixa.

Ele acena com a cabeça uma vez, rigidamente.

"Sinto muito. É como... ela fica mais perto da superfície sempre que estou zangada ou chateada - o que é estranho, porque ela era a pessoa mais... bem ajustada e calma de todos os tempos."

"Não se desculpe", Sasuke diz a ela, como tem feito desde que esses sonhos começaram. Mas dessa vez soou um pouco mais vazio do que o habitual. "Você não tem nada com o que se desculpar."

"Eu sei disso, mas também sei que isso te assusta."

Apesar de não obter uma resposta, consegue ler a verdade em seus olhos.

Abraça o próprio corpo e desvia o olhar para longe. "Sasuke?"

"Hm"

"Se você... se você achar que vai ajudar... acha que _ele_ teria respostas?"

Os olhos incomuns endurecem. "Sakura ... nós não precisamos disso."

"É a terceira vez esta semana. Precisamos começar a considerar que isso pode não acabar tão cedo. E se alguém tiver respostas sobre falar com os mortos..."

"Esse alguém é ele", conclui Sasuke, sombrio. Ele a estuda atentamente por vários segundos, como se tentasse avaliar quão estava falando, e então acena com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Nós vamos encontrá-lo."

" _Encontrá-_ lo?" repete. "Eu pensei que ele estava ficando perto das fronteiras de Konoha?"

"Só quando ele está a fim. Ele estava fazendo algo no País do Chá na última vez que me comuniquei com ele", diz Sasuke, trazendo um pergaminho de convocação; ela observa que é o único com a linha para Ryūchi Cave, e não os traços de sua habitual convocação de falcões. "Eu suspeito que ele goste de fazer o Capitão Yamato ficar prematuramente cinza ..."

 **眠** **り**

A jornada de volta para casa é muito mais longa do que a esperada por Shachi, embora suponha que é porque dessa vez está consciente o caminho todo. Por duas semanas ela e Ashura, junto com o pequeno contingente de seus seguidores, percorrem a floresta e o campo.

Quanto mais perto chegavam de Indra, mais ansiosa Shachi ficava. Ela puxava as mangas, e toda hora ajustava suas vestes volumosas sobre a barriga – que estava visivelmente menor do que normalmente era neste mesmo estágio de suas gravidezes anteriores, provavelmente devido a sua doença - ou se abana com o _shikai que_ Kanna lhe deu na sua despedida. Ela andou tanto quanto se atreveu para aliviar o estresse, mas sua condição nem sempre permitia que ela se movesse pelo seu próprio poder. Preferiria que eles parassem para descansar com mais frequência do que aceitar a necessidade de ser carregado como se fosse um peso morto.

Na terceira vez em que ela implora por uma parada, Ashura faz uma pausa mais longa e se oferece para acompanhá-la a um córrego próximo à procura de água. Isso foi apenas fingimento, descobre quando eles alcançam a fonte de água e o cunhado pergunta se está tudo bem com ela.

"Você foi tão insistente em voltar para casa e, no entanto, agora parece satisfeita em demorar o máximo possível enquanto recupera sua força", ressalta. "Esta jornada é para o seu benefício, irmãzinha, mas sinto que você está tendo suas reservas."

Claro, seu cunhado notaria.

E, como já tinha se acostumado com o passar dos meses, Sachi se vê confessando suas preocupações sem reservas.

"Ele não está procurando por mim", murmura, torcendo as mãos com indignação e dando um olhar suplicante para Ashura. "E se ele não quiser me ver? E se ele não quiser...?

Seu _"a mim"_ não falado paira no ar.

"Nós não sabemos com certeza se ele não está procurando por você", diz Ashura. "E se estivesse... a menos que soubesse que tinha que te procurar em nossa terra natal, ele não teria sido capaz de encontrá-la." Ao ver o olhar confuso da mulher, ele se explica: "Meu chakra tende a sobrecarregar toda a nossa região. Não há necessidade de esconder isso em minha própria casa, e mesmo que seu chakra não tenha ficado suprimido a maior parte do tempo, ele não seria capaz de notar o seu com o meu na mesma vizinhança."

"E ele nunca teria pensado em procurá-lo quando fui levada, porque foi um dos seus seguidores e não você que cometeu a ação", conclui.

Ashura lhe oferece sua habitual expressão de desculpas. Ela odeia esse olhar, porque a faz lembrar de um cachorrinho triste. Era difícil ficar com raiva dele assim. Então ela olha para o homem mencionado anteriormente.

"É por isso que Taizo está aqui?" Pergunta. "Para se absolver?"

"Mais ou menos", diz Ashura. "Mas… eu suspeito que Kanna o queria no grupo. Não há dúvidas de que ele pretende me nocautear e me arrastar de volta para casa, no caso de eu me colocar em verdadeiro perigo."

"Ela faria isso sozinha se não estivesse preocupada com o bebê", concorda Shachi.

Ashura assente com a cabeça, sua expressão suavizando. Ele olha para o horizonte, sem dúvida pensando em sua esposa em casa e seu futuro filho. Pelo que Kanna disse a Shachi, ela nunca foi capaz de carregar um bebê muito além do primeiro mês; e após a partida deles, Kanna estava com quase três meses.

 _Eu me pergunto se você e seus irmãos e irmãs vão conhecer seu primo,_ Shachi se pergunta, pressionando a mão no ventre inchado.

Esperava com todas as suas forças que sim.

E então, um pensamento bate nela com força.

"Espere - se o seu chakra é tão esmagador, meu marido não vai sentir você vindo?" Shachi pergunta. "Ele pode esperar um ataque."

A ideia dos irmãos chegando às vidas de fato a perturba.

"Isso pode atraí-lo, sim, mas é o que queremos", diz Ashura. "Especialmente agora que tenho você comigo. Eu não teria arriscado isso quando estava procurando por ele sozinho, então mantive minha presença mascarada".

"Por quê?"

"Temo que, sem a sua influência estabilizadora, um de nós certamente morreria nesse encontro."

Shachi suspira. "Você parece pensar que eu _tenho_ uma influência estabilizadora."

"Você é casada com ele há quase uma década e ainda vive", diz Ashura. "Não só isso, mas você ainda é boa, gentil e generosa. Nem mesmo Indra poderia se impedir de ser afetado por isso."

Shachi cora com o elogio. "Você acha?"

"Eu sei que sim", diz Asura, confiante. "E se meu irmão precisar que a verdade seja jogada no seu rosto à força, eu sacrificaria minha vida e integridade física para mostrá-lo a verdade."

 **つ** **づ** **く**

* * *

 **Amém férias por me permitir postar essa hora da noite num dia de semana.**

 **Vocês já devem até ter esquecido que eu existo hahahahahha**

 **O próximo capítulo já é o último e depois dele tem um prólogo curtinho que eu provavelmente vou postar junto com ele. Vou tentar aproveitar essas férias curtinhas para traduzir o final dessa fic e alguns de Consequences (essa eu provavelmente posto um capítulo novo amanhã).**

 **Bem, não vou me demorar mais. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e desejo uma boa noite a todas S2**


	7. Parte VII

Autora: KuriQuinn

Tradutora: Juuh Haruno

Classificação: M-Rated

Disclaimer: Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

 ***LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS***

* * *

 **PARTE VII**

Leva duas semanas até que consigam encontrar a trilha de Orochimaru e, quando a encontram, fica em uma base subterrânea entre a Terra dos Ursos e a Terra das Banheiras de Hidromassagem.

Sakura está mais uma vez suando dentro de suas roupas de inverno, praticamente ofegando por baixo de um manto extra. No entanto, não as remove. Mesmo sem a admoestação de Sasuke de que deveriam manter sua gravidez _literalmente_ em segredo, ela não teria intenção de deixar Orochimaru ver o que carregava no útero.

"Eu duvido que ele tente alguma coisa", murmura Sasuke enquanto caminham no vento frio, a voz ecoando nas câmaras subterrâneas. "Mas ainda assim…"

"É Orochimaru."

"Exatamente."

"Estou magoado por você pensar tão mal de mim", sussurra uma voz astuta no escuro, e apesar de ter superado seus pesadelos com esse shinobi, Sakura estremece.

Ela se vira, tendo que apertar os olhos no escuro para enxergar a figura do ex-mestre de Sasuke. Quando ele se aproxima, vê que o sannin roubou novamente outro corpo, desta vez de uma adolescente desafortunada. Seus olhos continuam tão frios como sempre, no entanto.

"Meus mais sinceros parabéns pelo seu casamento, meus queridos Sasuke e Sakura", diz calorosamente, como se fossem velhos amigos se encontrando depois de alguns dias sem se ver, em vez de anos. "Receio que o meu convite nunca tenha chegado, mas não usarei isso contra vocês. Se soubesse que estavam andando por essa região, eu teria preparado um presente para os dois."

"Esta não é uma visita social", diz Sasuke, não se preocupando em encenar banalidades. "O que você sabe sobre vidas passadas?"

Orochimaru ri. "Tão sério, como sempre, meu querido menino. E que pergunta ... sua história passada está lhe causando problemas, talvez?". Sasuke e Sakura trocam olhares tensos. Os olhos de Orochimaru se estreitam, captando a conversa silenciosa e seu rosto se ilumina com a realização. "Não meu querido aprendiz, mas sua adorável esposa. Isso é algo que eu _não_ esperava."

A maneira como o nukenin passou a olhar para Sakura a lembrava de uma cobra se preparando para dar o bote e devorar o pássaro. Mas ela se recusou a ser intimidada por um mero olhar e deu um passo à frente.

"Sasuke pode confiar em você, mas permita-me deixar isso bem claro", Sakura diz ao Sannin, um sorriso duro no rosto. Dez anos de raiva e ressentimento sobre o que ele fez para o marido e para ela na Floresta da Morte queimavam dentro dela. "Se você fizer alguma uma coisa que me pareça uma ameaça, eu vou te destruir. Você pode não ter uma espinha para ser arrancada, mas eu vou arrancar seu sistema nervoso de tecido por tecido se for preciso."

Longe de se sentir insultado, Orochimaru parece achar graça.

"Você ainda tem o mesmo fogo de Tsunade. Longe de mim encorajar sua imaginação, antes, gratuita ", finge tossir delicadamente e depois suspira. "Infelizmente, não há muito que eu possa fazer para ajudá-los. Não a menos que saibam onde estão os restos de sua antiga encarnação. Nesse caso, poderia convocar ela - ou ele - para você perguntar diretamente." Sakura faz uma cara de desgosto. "Ah, é como eu pensei."

"Uma encarnação anterior pode assumir uma atual?" Sasuke pergunta, finalmente expressando o que preocupa os dois há há semanas.

"Dos três de nós, eu imagino que você estaria na melhor posição para responder isso, Sasuke, meu garoto", Orochimaru ronrona. "Como você é o único que teve uma prova concreta de viver uma vida anterior."

Sasuke franze a testa.

"Do ponto de vista estritamente científico, no entanto, não faria sentido", continua o homem mais velho. Ele gesticula vagamente. "Há infindáveis tratados sobre o assunto da alma e, no entanto, a única coisa que quase todos esses estudiosos concordam é que é imortal. Indelével e imutável - uma força que existe em continuidade, não importa a encarnação que você habita ".

"Então, isso significa que ela poderia aparecer de novo, afinal de contas", diz Sakura, desanimada.

"Não seja tola, minha querida. Note que eu disse que a _alma_ é imortal. _As pessoas_ não são. As pessoas são a soma de suas experiências, suas personalidades, seus ódios e seus amores. Quando um corpo morre, essas coisas morrem com ele. A mulher que você era, sua existência terminou quando ela pereceu. São apenas os vestígios dela que você está, de alguma forma, alcançando."

"Espere, o que?"

Orochimaru suspira. "Estou desapontado. Você deveria ser a inteligente do time."

Sakura estreita os olhos, uma das mãos embaixo do manto se transformando num punho; interrompida por um toque suave contra a parte de trás de seu pulso, e ela olha para cima para ver Sasuke balançando a cabeça discretamente.

 _Tudo bem ... deixaria ele se livrar dessa sem retaliação. Mas_ apenas _dessa vez._

"Permita-me demonstrar", diz Orochimaru, ou perdendo a comunicação ou não se importando.

Ele enfia a mão no manto, fazendo Sasuke e Sakura ficarem tensos; observando a postura do casal, ele sorri e, de maneira muito mais lenta, retira um pergaminho. Dada a circunferência e os selos desenhados, é obviamente um pergaminho de evocação.

"Este pergaminho representa um pacto entre as serpentes da Caverna Ryūchi e existe há mais de mil anos", explica, desenrolando o papel e mostrando os nomes e as marcas de sangue. "A aliança permanece a mesma através das gerações, imutável - mas os donos dessas marcas não são. Eles são humanos, afinal de contas." Ele sorri para sua própria marca, como se estivesse curtindo uma piada particular. "Os nomes e os juramentos de sangue nunca desaparecem e são simplesmente adicionados. Eu imagino que a alma seja da mesma maneira - imutável, imortal e totalmente incapaz da verdadeira morte".

"Você está dizendo que nossas almas têm uma impressão de cada vida que já vivemos", Sakura percebe.

"Eu estou dizendo que não existe tal coisa. É apenas uma hipótese, já que nunca houve ninguém para testar a teoria", diz Orochimaru, seus olhos frios focando nela com uma intensidade perturbadora. "Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em continuar o estudo, se você estiver interessada."

"Não," Sasuke interrompe. "Estamos partindo agora."

O sennin ri novamente, claramente não esperando nada diferente.

"Na minha opinião, o humano médio é muito chato, ou muito envolvido em sua própria miséria para sequer tomar muito conhecimento de sua alma, muito menos lembrar de uma existência anterior. E então eu me pergunto, querida Sakura", Orochimaru reflete docemente, "O que poderia _possivelmente_ ter causado tal mudança em sua disposição que de repente você está mais consciente de sua alma do que o normal?', termina olhando para ela atentamente, seus olhos nem mesmo se desviaram para seu estômago.

Mas de alguma forma Sakura sabe que _ele_ sabe.

"Será que vai acabar com o nascimento?" Ela pergunta, sem se incomodar em dar voltas. Sasuke se assusta, sacudindo a cabeça em direção a ela e considerando a intensa troca de olhares entre sua esposa e o ex-mestre, como se estivesse tentando decidir quem ele poderia ter que proteger no pior dos casos.

"Quem poderia dizer? Se eu fosse arriscar um palpite, parece que há algum assunto inacabado na sua vida anterior", Orochimaru diz alegremente. Mas seus olhos se tornam mais intensamente focados nela. "Uma mensagem está sendo dada a você, minha querida, e você provavelmente não deverá saber o que é até a hora certa."

Por alguma razão se lembra dos olhos do sábio dos Seis Caminhos, e não pode evitar o sentimento oco que cresce na boca do estômago.

眠 り

Quando finalmente acontece, acontece sem que ela entenda _como_ aconteceu.

Em um instante, ela está vagando ao longo da costa do mar, um momento raro em que caminha por conta própria desde o início da jornada. Ashura e seus homens estão trocando a passagem com alguns dos pescadores locais, enquanto ela desfruta de um raro passeio pacífico pelas flores de lótus. Em algum lugar distante, sabe que Taizo a está observando, mas ele mantém distância.

No momento seguinte, o dia sem nuvens está escurecendo, uma tempestade rolando sobre a água.

O trovão ressoa à distância, o relâmpago cortando as nuvens, a tempestade ficando cada vez mais próxima com uma velocidade que a faz tremer. Ela tem certeza de que ela os engolirá em breve.

"Minha senhora, devemos encontrar abrigo", diz Taizo, aparecendo ao lado dela instantaneamente. "Ashura não vai me perdoar se eu permitir que você adoeça."

"Eu posso andar sozinha, obrigada", diz com firmeza, afastando-se da mão dele.

Há um estalo violento a vários metros de distância deles, e ela se pergunta se o raio talvez não tenha atingido uma rocha.

Mas quando se vira para ver por si mesma, encontra Indra.

Ele está diante deles, com o rosto branco, os olhos brilhando e girando com seus padrões em vermelho e preto sinistros.

Taizo cometeu o erro de olhar para aqueles tomoe, e de repente há sangue saindo de seus olhos e nariz. Ele se inclina para a frente, e Shachi não precisa ver o vazio em seu olhar para saber que ele está morto antes de atingir o chão.

"Indra", suspira, o sussurro perdido no vento que os rodeia.

Nunca o viu tão furioso, onde cada fio em sua cabeça parecia ondular com energia cinética. Uma parte dela quer se esconder, se esconder nas sombras até que sua terrível ira tenha passado, mas ela também viu muito pior dele.

E sentia tanta falta dele, ansiou por ele tão ferozmente por todo esse tempo, não fugiria logo agora.

Reunindo coragem, ela dá um passo hesitante para a frente.

Ele se vira para encará-la, a reação de um leão cauteloso contra um predador desconhecido, mas ela mantém os olhos no chão, curvando-se diante dele em súplica. Ele nunca, em toda a sua história juntos, usou seu Sharingan para invadir sua mente, mas ainda o viu usando-os contra aqueles que o desagradavam com efeito devastador.

"Meu marido", cumprimenta humildemente, saboreando a palavra em sua língua por não ter sido capaz de se dirigir a ele por tanto tempo. "Eu -"

Sua frase é cortada quando é sente mãos em seus ombros a guiando para uma posição em pé, forçada a olhar em seus olhos ardentes. Suas pupilas dançam para frente e para trás, percorrendo suas feições, como se estivesse tentando confirmar para si mesmo que o que estava vendo era real.

Ela segura o fôlego, meio nervosa, meio admirada. Não o via há tanto tempo, e ele era tão bonito para ela agora como quando o viu pela última vez. Um pouco mais magro, talvez com os olhos mais duros, mas, sem dúvida, o seu marido.

"Shachi", suspira, uma pergunta e uma confirmação, mas mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa, é o nome _dela_ saindo de _seus_ lábios.

"Indra", suspira, deixando cair toda a formalidade em seu alívio.

Para sua surpresa, seus olhos se apagam e uma emoção que ela não reconhece pisca em seus olhos. Há uma pausa inexplicável - o futuro muda como pedras caindo, o equilíbrio do momento cristalino em sua intensidade - e algo dentro dele parece se romper.

Então ele se move.

Antes que ela possa reagir, as mãos dele estão nos dois lados do seu rosto, puxando-o para ele. Então sua boca está na dela, pressionando contra seus próprios lábios com uma força desesperada e contundente.

Shachi engasga em surpresa, e ele não perde tempo aprofundando o beijo chocante; a sensação estilhaça através dela, tão profunda que até Sakura se sente como se um raio de eletricidade tivesse passado por ela.

É impossível respirar, mas Shachi não se importa. Pela primeira vez desde que ele apareceu em sua vida, seu marido está beijando-a e segurando-a como se não houvesse mais nada nesse mundo além dela.

Ele só se afasta quando seus pulmões começam a protestar e lágrimas se formam em seus olhos, e quando olha para ela, por um instante consegue ver o menino que seu cunhado e seu sogro se lembram. E seu coração _dói_ , porque quer conhecê-lo mais do que tudo.

Quando Indra a puxa para perto novamente, não é para beijá-la, mas para pegá-la, embalando-a em seus braços.

"Não se mova", ordena. E, em seguida, há uma sensação de puxão repentino no seu intestino e a sensação de se de mover rapidamente - rápido _demais_. O bebê chuta as costelas em sinal de protesto, mas quando o sente, não está mais de frente para o mar aberto.

Em vez disso, eles estão cercados por um vale de floresta, um pequeno santuário de floresta de madeira atrás deles. Ela não consegue nem sentir o ar do mar em qualquer lugar, ou sentir a presença de Ashura.

"Onde...?", começa a perguntar, mas logo é posta sobre seus pés e o sente capturando seus lábios novamente, então suas perguntas morrem ainda na garganta.

 **夢**

Sakura acorda com a lembrança dos lábios de Indra nos dela e uma sensação horrível em seu intestino.

Ela se sente no limite, como se estivesse se equilibrando sobre um precipício de algo muito sombrio para pôr em palavras. Sasuke pergunta se ela está bem, mas isso a deixa mais irritada ainda.

Passa o resto do dia distraída e mal-humorada, pensando em Indra e Shachi, seu coração ansiando por um reencontro feliz e esperançoso, e seu cérebro lhe gritando que não será assim.

Por duas noites, a kunoichi é incapaz de dormir, e no terceiro, Sasuke finalmente quebra sua tendência habitual de esperar que ela compartilhe seus pensamentos por vontade própria.

"Você não pode continuar assim", fala com firmeza, sentando-se ao lado dela; a minúscula cama da pousada era desconfortável, mas uma alternativa quente à silenciosa tempestade de inverno lá fora: "Você precisa dormir".

"Eu sei", ela responde fracamente. "Mas eu ... eu estou com medo."

"De dormir?"

"De descobrir o que acontece a seguir", admite, lágrimas enchendo os olhos verdes. "Eu tenho uma sensação horrível, Sasuke. Eu nem sei porque, é como... desde o momento que eu acordei, senti como se estivesse no ponto de transição. Como se tudo a partir desse momento irá se desenrolar de uma forma ou de outra, e eu nem sei o que devo esperar".

"É de Indra que estamos falando", Sasuke diz sombriamente. "Seria prudente esperar o pior." Os ombros de Sakura caem, e ele acrescenta: "No entanto… Shachi é você. E se eu aprendi alguma coisa te conhecendo, é que de alguma forma você traz à tona o melhor das pessoas. Talvez ela faça o mesmo neste caso".

Sakura funga e acena com a cabeça antes de levantar o rosto e olhar em sua direção. "Vou tentar dormir. Você vai… ficar de olho? Apenas ... apenas no caso..."

Ela não sabe o que exatamente ele poderia fazer no caso de algo – _o que quer que seja_ \- acontecer, mas a consciência de que ele estará lá é um conforto.

Sasuke não responde, mas a puxa para mais perto dele.

 **眠** **り**

Tudo acontece em um turbilhão de movimentos.

Ele a apoiando na estrutura de madeira, a boca esmagando-se implacavelmente contra a dela, os dedos puxando o cabelo sedoso para fora das presilhas. O desespero em cada movimento, em cada respiração dele é algo que Shachi nunca sentiu antes.

Isso a deixa surpresa e confusa, mas acima de tudo satisfeita, e ela não se atreve a dizer nada por medo de que ele pare.

Em vez disso, murmura ininteligivelmente contra seus lábios e sua mandíbula, descendo pela lateral do pescoço grosso.

Murmura o quanto sentia falta dele, que pensava nele constantemente, pergunta se as crianças estão bem, por que ele desapareceu, se ele entende o quanto ela o ama... ?

Ele afasta todas as suas perguntas com um rouco e estrangulado, "Mais tarde", enquanto continua a despi-la de sua roupa.

E Sachi prefere não discutir, ocupada demais fazendo o mesmo, praticamente rasgando suas vestes do corpo dele. Faz tanto tempo, e ainda assim as ações são tão familiares. Sente vontade de chorar ao sentir os ombros nus sob suas mãos, o cheiro de seus cabelos e o arranhar de suas unhas contra seus braços enquanto desenrola suas roupas.

Quando ele de repente congela, tornando-se como pedra imóvel sob seu toque, ela mal consegue conter o grito de desânimo.

"Indra?", ofega, lançando-lhe um olhar interrogativo por baixo das pálpebras semi-serradas.

Sua expressão inexplicavelmente se tornou dura e ele se afasta dela, os olhos atraídos para baixo. Ela não entende qual é o problema até que segue a mirada dele, olhando para o fino tecido que não consegue disfarçar o inchaço de seu estômago. Está bem maior que o normal depois de sete meses, mas suas vestes volumosas ainda a mantiveram escondida até esse momento.

"Você está esperando uma criança", afirma em voz baixa, como se não acreditasse nisso.

"Sim", responde sem pensar duas vezes, intrigada com sua inquietação e já sentindo falta de seu toque. Esta não deveria ser uma visão desconhecida, mas ele sempre se absteve de ter intimidade com ela durante a gravidez. Provavelmente era esse o problema, e em qualquer outro momento ela poderia aceitar isso, mas não agora, quando eles acabaram de se reencontrar. Talvez ela possa convencê-lo -

"De quem?"

A pergunta é feita silenciosamente, mas seu impacto é como um golpe no peito. Ela fica tão atordoada que precisa repeti-la várias vezes em sua cabeça para garantir que ouviu corretamente; e quando percebe que sim, é quase como se tivesse sido esfaqueada.

O choque de sua pergunta oblitera todos os vestígios de seu ardor.

"Seu", responde fracamente, porque ele não pode pensar ... ele não poderia ...?

 _Ah não._

"Isso é impossível", diz Indra, com voz enganosamente calma. "Você foi embora."

"Eu ... eu descobri que estava grávida no dia em que fui levada", explica, sua voz ficando mais alta em súbito pânico. Ele deu um passo para trás, sua expressão deformada. "Eu tinha a intenção de te dizer quando você retornasse, mas..."

"Você fala sério", ele desafia, sem realmente fazer a pergunta.

"Claro!" Ela chora, desesperada. "Dewadasi não lhe contou? Ela foi a última pessoa que vi naquele dia, com certeza você teria perguntado à ela?"

Por uma fração de segundo, ele parece contemplar a veracidade de suas palavras, hesitante, como se realmente quisesse acreditar nela. _Havia algo - algo na escuridão estava sussurrando_. É astuto e oleoso, e faz sua pele arrepiar, mas ela não consegue entender as palavras.

Seus olhos endurecem novamente.

"A floresta onde você desapareceu foi destruída", diz rigidamente, mas algo como a incerteza se esconde em seus olhos. "Havia corpos por toda parte. Muito enegrecido para identificar. Ficou claro que você havia sido atacada e se defendido ".

Ela sabia que tinha causado algum dano, mas não tinha percebido...

"Você pensou que eu estava morta", percebe então, horror e dor tomando seus sentidos. "Oh, Indra ..."

"Se você não estava morta, então onde estava?", pergunta friamente. "Nossos filhos têm lamentado pela falta da mãe todos esses meses. Espero que haja uma boa razão para isso."

Indra, com muito cuidado, não menciona sua própria reação à sua aparente morte.

Ela abre a boca para responder, mas as palavras falham.

 _Seja cuidadosa. Uma só palavra errada aqui pode ter consequências desastrosas,_ Sakura alerta.

"Foi... foi um mal-entendido gravíssimo", Shachi começa, mas as palavras soam fracas até mesmo aos seus ouvidos.

"Um mal-entendido", ele repete, como se nunca tivesse ouvido a palavra.

"Ele nunca... não era sua intenção de que isso acontecesse, foi apenas alguém que entendeu mal a sua vontade e..."

"Onde. Onde. Você..."

Shachi exala em derrota. "Eu fui levada para a casa de seu pai e irmão."

As narinas de Indra inflam. "Ashura."

"Eu te juro que ele não sabia sobre isso até que eu cheguei lá, e ele repreendeu os responsáveis", diz rapidamente. "Ele queria me levar de volta para você o mais rápido possível, mas logo em seguida eu fiquei doente, e então veio o inverno e..."

"Você o defende tão ardentemente", Indra zomba. "Eu deveria saber - o chakra do homem que estava com você. Era familiar, senti que já tinha encontrado-o antes, acho". Seus punhos se fecham. Mais para si do que para ela, ele murmura: "Meu irmão não estava satisfeito com meu direito de primogenitura? É mais uma coisa que ele pretendia tirar de mim?"

"Eu - eu não sou uma coisa!", chorou, apesar de seu medo crescente. "Por que iria me querer? Ele tem sua própria esposa!"

"Uma esposa que é estéril, se os rumores são verdadeiros", respondeu friamente. "Enquanto você provou ser o oposto."

 _Ele realmente acabou de dizer isso? Ele se_ ouviu _dizer isso? É completamente insano!_

Um soco machucaria-a menos. Com uma frase, ele reduziu seu relacionamento, todo momento íntimo que tiveram, a nada além de um fardo necessário.

Dor e descrença se agitam dentro dela, mas, surpreendentemente, a raiva é o que se eleva acima de ambos.

"Não", sussurra, o som sai áspero e machucado de seus pulmões. "Não finja. Não comigo. Por todo esse tempo, eu permiti que fingisse indiferença porque você claramente precisava, mas não... não reduza o que meu coração sente a nada além do dever de uma égua de criação."

"Não me importa o que _sente_ . Eu te avisei no dia que você veio comigo que o seu propósito era me dar filhos", ele nega. "E você serviu bem esse propósito. Embora talvez o seu mundo de faz-de-conta de amor fosse tão convincente que os espiões de Ashura pensaram que o seu valor para mim era maior. Eu imagino que ele pretendesse te usar como moeda de troca, até que percebeu que você não tinha valor."

"Lorde Ashura nunca faria isso", insiste antes que pudesse se impedir, muito irritada por suas palavras cortantes para pensar em qualquer outra coisa a dizer.

" _Lorde_ Asura, é?"

"Ele é seu irmão, In - meu senhor marido! Só queria dizer - a esposa dele estava doente", tenta mais uma vez. "Seu útero estava bloqueado, mas uma vez eu a ajudei..."

"Você curou a esposa do meu inimigo?", questiona, baixo e perigoso.

"Era a coisa certa a se fazer!", protestou. Embora seu instinto inato fosse ficar de pé e implorar por perdão, seu tempo como curandeira a tornou instintivamente protetora de seus pacientes – mesmo os de curto prazo e por mais ausente que estivessem.

E além de tudo, Kanna era sua amiga.

"E deitar-se com Ashura era a coisa certa a se fazer também?"

Seus olhos se arregalam e até mesmo Sakura se sente tomada pela descrença.

"Por que eu faria isso?", lamenta. " _Alguma vez_ eu já fui infiel a você?"

Os olhos escuros percorrem uma vez mais seu estômago, como se isso fosse resposta suficiente, e eles brevemente brilharam em vermelho.

Sakura suspeitava que ele iria matá-la.

Shachi faz a mesma conexão cerca de meio segundo depois. Esse entendimento vem com uma clareza estranha e sem emoção, um senso de desprendimento do inevitável. Já havia enfrentado a morte pelas mãos deste homem antes, mas desta vez sabia que não haveria nenhuma forma dele deixá-la escapar. Seus olhos frios diziam isso em bom som.

Estranhamente, não sentia medo por si mesma; sua única preocupação era seu filho, dormindo calmamente sob seu coração.

Uma criança que deveria ser um farol para o futuro, mas que nunca terá a chance. Ela pensa nas palavras de seu sogro, imagina se ele não estava falando apenas sobre suas esperanças em vez de ver o futuro.

E então fica claro o quê exatamente teria que fazer.

 _Não apenas você,_ Sakura pensa em desespero raivoso. Ela se força a se concentrar, tentando infiltrar sua própria força através de qualquer véu de tempo e sonhos que tentava impedir ela e Shachi de interagirem. _Nós vamos proteger essa criança com tudo o que temos!_

Ela já fez isso antes, ajudou Shachi a se recuperar enquanto estava doente, já havia feito uma infusão de chakra para Indra sobreviver. Shachi tem a natureza do fogo, uma das naturezas mais fortes de chakra, e pelo grau de destruição de que é capaz, ela provavelmente poderia sobreviver. Talvez até criasse uma barreira protetora em volta de si mesma. Sakura tem capacidades regenerativas, e se conseguisse canaliza-las de alguma forma para ela, talvez pudessem -

 _O quê? Salvar a nós mesmas? Mesmo que eu possa transferir milagrosamente meu chakra para você, não é uma solução permanente se ele quiser nos matar._

"Não ..." Shachi sussurra. "Você não pode realmente acreditar nisso… por favor, Indra - se qualquer parte de você já sentiu até mesmo um pingo de afeição em relação a mim, não deixe que isso seja estragado por essa suspeita. Desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, vivi apenas para você. E ao longo dos anos, nossos filhos ... Eu nunca deixaria nada pôr isso em risco."

Sua mandíbula serrada lhe diz que ele analisa esse pensamento, e pode ver algo como dúvida - relutância. Indra não quer matá-la, mas cada pedaço que o definia _demandava_ essa ação dele.

 _Nós temos que dar a ele uma razão - algo para fazê-lo parar novamente, como ele fez quando mencionamos que descobrimos sobre o bebê antes de sermos sequestradas!_

Se há mais alguma coisa no mundo que Indra não negaria, é seus filhos.

"Pelo menos, aguarde sua vingança até o nascimento do nosso filho", sussurra Shachi, embalando sua barriga. Não entende porque tem tanta certeza de que o filho que está carregando é um minuto, mas é uma sensação tão certa quanto a de saber o próprio nome. "Ele será seu maior legado - o mais poderoso de nossos filhos, aquele que herdará sua força e sua determinação. Ele atiçará as chamas de sua vontade e gerará um poderoso clã - uma linha ininterrupta que ganhará mais poder a cada geração. "

De alguma forma, vê tudo isso claramente em sua mente, como se estivesse acontecendo diante dos seus olhos. Se pergunta se o velho passou a sua previsão para ela durante sua despedida.

Os olhos de Indra brilham e ela sabe que, apesar de toda a sua raiva, ele está ouvindo-a. Ele está considerando isso -

O sussurro está de volta agora, mais alto, mas ainda ininteligível; soa quase bajulador, como se estivesse tentando trazer a raiva de Indra de volta.

 _Zetsu,_ Sakura percebe vagamente. _Claro - ele não gostaria de perder esta oportunidade._

Ele quer corromper a linhagem de Indra. E mesmo que Shachi estivesse mentindo, e essa criança fosse de Ashura, ter acesso a ela significaria que Zetsu poderia mais facilmente criar um Rinnegan e descobrir uma maneira de trazer Kaguya de volta.

Sakura sabe como _esse_ plano se desenvolveu maravilhosamente bem; seria repugnantemente irônico se é isso que salva Shachi no final.

"Você usaria a criança para ganhar tempo?" Indra pergunta, desprezo entrelaçando suas palavras.

"Não me importo comigo", responde Shachi. "Só quero que ele viva. Mesmo se eu morrer hoje, tudo que eu te disse se tornará realidade. Exceto... ", lembra-se do aviso de Hagoromo. "Nosso filho e todos os seus descendentes poderão ver com os mesmos olhos que você possui e, ainda assim, serem cegado pela ambição. Eles amarão com a mesma intensidade que eu te amei, mas estarão condenados a perder esse amor em busca de poder. "

"Você quer me amaldiçoar agora?" Indra pergunta friamente. "Se sim, suas palavras não me preocupam. O amor é uma fraqueza que existe apenas naqueles condenados a expirar e serem esquecidos".

As lágrimas escorrem pelas bochechas dela agora.

"Eu amo essa criança", sussurra, "como te amo. Nenhuma dessas verdades será esquecida."

"Suas palavras são bonitas, mas elas não significam nada se a criança não for minha."

Shachi aperta os punhos com o insulto.

O Sábio estava certo. Não há esperança de que seu marido escape do seu ódio. Não nesta vida.

E desta vez, é Shachi que olha para o marido, furioso e magoado e ainda desesperadamente esperançoso.

"Se você chamasse raios dos céus ou me incendiasse com suas chamas mais fortes, juro pelo meu amor e fidelidade a você que eles não o tocariam", jura sobre a sensação de seu coração se partindo. "Apenas uma criança nascida de nossa união poderia sobreviver a uma coisa dessas."

 _Espere o que? O que você está fazendo! Você está praticamente entregando os pontos!_

"Você acha que porque está grávida, eu vou me segurar?" Indra desafia.

"Claro que não", responde suavemente. "Só espero que faça você parar. Porque se você fizer isso, não poderá desfazê-lo. Você não é tão poderoso que possa ressuscitar os mortos, meu amor."

Percebe imediatamente que disse a coisa errada, uma vez que Indra não aceita bem as lembranças de sua falibilidade.

O rosto dele parece a sombra da própria morte, e ambas sabem que não há mais tempo.

 _Proteja o bebê - temos que proteger o bebê!_

Shachi freneticamente envia cada grama de chakra que possui em direção ao útero, cercando a criança com uma almofada protetora de energia. Seu pânico irradia através do elo com Sakura, que se vê fazendo o mesmo - exatamente como fazia quando respirava o ar na boca de Indra na praia, ou quando o salvava do veneno. É um supremo esforço de vontade, mas _esta criança deve viver._

Especialmente se estiver de algum modo ligado ao seu próprio bebê.

"Marido, espero que um dia seu coração possa ser curado", Shachi diz com tristeza. "Só então poderá nascer uma nova esperança para a sua linhagem... só então você não precisará mais de seus filhos para lutar e morrer por seu legado. E quando percebe que eu falei nada além da verdade para você e quão profundamente seu ódio o marcou - saiba que eu morri ainda te amando, apesar da ação que você tomará esta noite. Se levar o resto da sua vida, ou muitas vidas, vou esperar por ti. Se eu tivesse uma eternidade, passaria esperando que você voltasse da escuridão em que se prendeu."

"Você não tem uma eternidade", declara, levantando a mão para apontar para ela. Seus olhos giram até aparecer a sinistra estrela de seis pontas.

"Não diga a ele que minha morte veio pelas suas mãos", implora, tentando agitar um último lampejo de emoção dele. "Não diga isso a nenhum deles – ignore qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha dito, se quiser, mas escute isso, por favor. Diga-lhes que pensei neles nos meus últimos momentos."

Ele faz uma pausa com sua declaração, os músculos em seu rosto movendo-se como se ele estivesse tentando segurar alguma coisa em seu interior.

"Mulher irritante", fala, oferecendo o mais ínfimo e menos perceptível aceno de cabeça em aquiescência. Por um breve segundo, Sachi pensa que ele pode ceder.

Então seu Sharingan brilha.

" _Amaterasu"._

Chamas negras a engolem e ela grita em agonia.

 **夢**

"Sakura! Sakura, _acorde agora, droga!_ "

Alguém a está sacudindo, batendo levemente em suas bochechas, e quando ela abre os olhos, a primeira coisa que vê é uma íris vermelha brilhante. Gritando, empurra seu agressor para longe, a força disso fazendo com que ele caia de costas a vários metros de distância.

Isso não o impede, no entanto, porque ele aparece instantaneamente ao lado dela novamente, Sharingan e Rinnegan, ambos brilhando, determinados e em pânico.

"Sakura, sou eu", diz suavemente, a mão levantada como se estivesse confuso entre defender-se e estender a mão para ela. "Você está bem. Você está aqui comigo e está acordada..."

Mas a kunoichi não está escutando.

Em vez disso, está soluçando, lutando para se livrar dos cobertores, agarrando seu abdômen e tentando ver se há algo que não deveria estar lá. Sangue ou líquido amniótico, _algo_ para explicar a dor aguda em seu útero que a acordou.

Mas não há nada nos lençóis e a dor é fantasma.

"Sakura..."

"Você..." engasga, a respiração desconcertante quando volta para si mesma. A realidade começa a coalescer.

Sasuke, não Indra; Sakura, não Shachi.

"E-ele a matou!", soluça, mal percebendo a expressão atordoada de Sasuke. "Ele… ela estava tentando convencer… ela não… ela nunca… _e ela estava grávida_ ! E ele… as chamas! Chamas negras!"

E ela está arfando e convulsionando com dor e tristeza - emoções que não são só dela, mesmo que sinta que está muito sozinha em sua cabeça agora. Desta vez, quando Sasuke para ao seu lado, trazendo seus braços ao redor de suas costas e puxando-a para perto, ela não o empurra para longe. Ela se inclina, pressionando o rosto no peito dele para abafar os soluços.

Sakura não sabe quanto tempo eles ficam assim, mas o aperto de Sasuke nunca vacila. Quando o medo e a descrença finalmente a deixam, ela tenta falar de novo.

"Sachi tentou salvá-lo, mas não conseguiu", sussurra.

"Era tarde demais para ele."

Ela se afasta, lançando um olhar de surpresa e protesto para Sasuke, mas sua expressão permanece inflexível.

"Sim, Sakura, era. Ele era um homem crescido quando a conheceu, e já tinha se perdido em seu ódio, muito antes de ser uma maldição de verdade."

"Mas... mas você foi salvo..."

"Eu sou mais jovem do que ele", Sasuke diz em um tom mais suave. "Eu tinha você. E tinha Naruto e até Kakashi. Vocês estavam todos tentando me salvar. Indra nunca teve alguém assim até que fosse tarde demais."

"Ele ainda se importava com ela!", Sakura diz, desesperada. "Se ele se importasse com ela, por que a matou? O desgraçado sabia que ela nunca seria infiel, ele tinha que saber, mas mesmo ass..." Parou no meio de sua revolta, os detalhes do seu sonho vindo à sua mente novamente. "Zetsu. Ele estava lá. Eu acho que ele estava tentando pará-lo, mas -!"

"Diga-me o que aconteceu."

Ela ainda está tremendo, o choque deixando-a inquieta e nervosa, e ao contrário, Sasuke está completamente quieto. Ela pega a mão dele, precisando de algo para apertar enquanto contava os detalhes finais. E é como se estivesse revivendo novamente enquanto detalhava o reencontro de Shachi com o marido, o primeiro beijo que ela sentia até a própria medula óssea, e depois sua raiva irracional. O calor do fogo negro.

No final, encontra-se chorando de novo, enrolada no colo de Sasuke, com a cabeça enfiada sob a garganta dele.

"Por que ele faria isso?", não consegue impedir sua mente de repetir, mais e mais. "Depois de tudo ... não faz sentido."

"Eu acho que foi um raro momento em que mesmo as manipulações cuidadosamente controladas de Zetsu não poderiam impedi-lo."

"Eu não entendo ..."

"Foi demais para ele aguentar", Sasuke diz em voz baixa. "Ele ficou sobrecarregado." Sakura faz um ruído estrangulado e interrogativo em sua garganta. "Você mesma disse - quando a viu, foi como se algo dentro dele tivesse estalado. Ele estava contente por ela estar ali, mais aliviado do que jamais esperaria. E perdeu o controle total de si mesmo, provavelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida."

"Sasuke?", moveu-se para dar uma olhada melhor no rosto do marido e vê que o mesmo está encarando as chamas, as sobrancelhas franzidas em pensamentos.

"Era provavelmente o estado mais vulnerável em que ele já tinha se encontrado", continua. "E então, no auge dessa vulnerabilidade - no momento em que ele finalmente se permitiu ceder, pensar na felicidade e confiar em alguém – descobriu que ela estava grávida."

"Mas ele nem parou para pensar..."

"Até o homem comum teria alguma dúvida depois de sete meses de ausência", diz Sasuke. "Indra era paranoico. E também não foi uma simples ausência, mas a esposa passou o tempo na companhia da pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo."

"Sua mente foi para o cenário mais escuro possível", Sakura percebe fracamente.

"E isso teria aumentado rapidamente, amplificando todas as outras emoções negativas ou inseguranças que ele tinha. Talvez ela não tenha sido sequestrada - talvez tenha fugido. Talvez ela o tenha traído, e nesse caso ele sentiu que não deveria estar recebendo-a, mas punindo-a."

"Então, não importa quantas vezes ela dissesse a verdade, ele nunca iria ouvir", conclui Sakura tristemente.

"Mas ele ouviu", ressalta Sasuke. "Se não tivesse ouvido, a teria matado instantaneamente. Mesmo assim, ele estava lutando contra suas próprias dúvidas, e isso deu a ela a chance que precisava."

"Para amaldiçoá-lo", Sakura lembra com um estremecimento.

"Para tentar salvá-lo", corrigiu. "Se o que você disse sobre suas últimas palavras é alguma indicação, elas não foram feitas para amaldiçoá-lo - elas eram suas esperanças de que ele seria curado de seu ódio. E não apenas ele, mas seu filho e todos esses descendentes. E até onde eu sei, isso aconteceu."

Sakura se afasta de Sasuke, ajoelhando-se sob sua própria força agora e franzindo a testa para ele. "Você acha que o bebê sobreviveu."

"Eu sei que sobreviveu."

Seu coração bate esperançosamente, mas sua mente prática a faz sacudir a cabeça.

"É improvável. Ela tinha apenas sete ou oito meses. Bebês prematuros não têm uma boa taxa de sobrevivência nem mesmo hoje em dia, que dirá naquela época, sem os cuidados médicos certos, e o fato de que - " Ela estremece, as imagens fazendo seu estômago revirar, "- Indra teria que cortá-lo do corpo morto de Shachi -"

"A criança sobreviveu", insiste Sasuke. "Ela - e talvez você – tenham se certificado disso. Não foi tocado pelas chamas que mataram sua mãe. Uma mãe que, com o último suspiro, jurou que seu filho teria um propósito e um destino."

" 'Atice as chamas'* ", lembra Sakura. "O Sábio também disse isso. Que haveria mais destruição antes que as coisas melhorassem. Que haveria mágoa se ela não fosse - oh! Ele sabia que ela ia morrer!"

"E ele sabia que sem ela no cenário, a criança iria continuar a ser patriarca de uma linhagem que se tornaria mais e mais poderosa, e cada vez mais amaldiçoada", Sasuke confirma. "O clã Uchiha."

"É por isso que a criança não foi incluída no mural do clã Kaguya. Ele era diferente dos outros ", Sakura entende agora. De repente, ela não tem dúvida de que a criança, o bebê que Shachi se sacrificou para salvar, teria herdado mais de sua mãe do que os outros. O talento inerente ao jutsu de fogo, a devoção cega à família-

Ela suspira.

"Não foi culpa de Indra", murmura, olhando para Sasuke em choque. "Eu pensei que era - quando o conheci, quando vi como ele agia ao redor dela e depois das crianças, eu achava que é de onde vinha. Esse amor inabalável que pode fazer você... que pode fazer de você um monstro. Mas você estava certo - ele não era capaz disso, não de verdade. Mas Shachi - veio dela, não foi?"

"Na época da Guerra Ninja, Tobirama Senju me disse que os Uchihas sentem mais profundamente e mais apaixonadamente do que qualquer outra linhagem", concorda Sasuke. "E esse amor se estilhaça muito mais completamente do que nos outros, transformando-se em ódio, como se um interruptor tivesse sido virado."

"O amor de Shachi - o ódio de Indra."

Os dois ficam quietos por muito tempo, tentando absorver o que descobriram tão repentinamente.

"Mas isso acabou agora, não é?" Sakura finalmente diz. "A maldição de Indra rompeu com você. Quando você e Naruto tiveram sua grande e épica luta de rancores. Esse não é o tipo de coisa que pode apenas... começar de novo, certo? Isso não é algo que _nosso_ filho terá que se preocupar?"

"Eu honestamente não tenho ideia", Sasuke diz. "Mas acho que não. Eu acredito que é como uma lâmina - uma vez quebrada, tem que ser totalmente forjada novamente para ser útil novamente." Ele franze a testa. "A única coisa que não entendo é por que você teve esses sonhos para começar. Se ela estava tentando avisá-la ou informá-la sobre a maldição de Indra e dos Uchihas... é um pouco tarde. A maldição foi quebrada."

"A não ser que…" Sakura começa pensativa, uma ideia se formando lentamente, o que faz com que pedaços de informação se conectem em sua mente. "A menos que seja mais do que um."

"Mais do que um o quê?"

"A maldição de Indra foi quebrada", reflete Sakura. "Mas a de Shachi não não."

"Não entendi."

"Ela estava esperando por você - ele", diz lentamente. "Como se eu estivesse esperando por você, para que pudesse lhe dizer que te perdoo."

Sasuke fica em silêncio por um momento, e então encontra seu olhar com uma intensidade que estava ausente momentos atrás. "E você perdoa?"

Sakura sorri suavemente. "Você já sabe que sim. Eu te disse isso há muito tempo."

"Não pelo que eu fiz", Sasuke diz baixinho, e a maneira como está olhando para ela agora tira o sorriso de seus lábios. "Pelo que _ele_ fez."

"Eu…"

"Pelas as coisas que não fez", Sasuke continua, um músculo em sua mandíbula tremendo. "Por não ser o homem que ela merecia que ele fosse. Por nunca dizer "obrigado" por tudo o que ela lhe deu e por não deixá-la salvá-lo. Por matá-la."

E ela se pergunta então se é um truque da luz do fogo em seu rosto, se não vê a sombra de Indra ali, aguardando sua resposta.

"Seu homem estúpido", diz com carinho suave, e as palavras que caem de seus lábios parecem ter um timbre duplo. "Eu te perdoei no minuto em que meu espírito deixou meu corpo. _Você_ só precisava estar pronto para aceitá-lo."

O beijo que se segue é surpreendente em sua intensidade, incendiando seus nervos e sinapses como se ela também tivesse sido incendiada. No começo, é desesperador, uma pressão insistente de lábios e enfiar de dedos no cabelo - e ela não sabe ao certo quem o iniciou. Não é exatamente forte, mas ainda dirigido por mais do que apenas a necessidade dela e de Sasuke. O mundo ao redor fica em silêncio - não há brisa suave ou farfalhar de folhas, nenhum calor das brasas que estão morrendo, nenhum arranhão de seus cobertores - e a existência se estreita para a respiração compartilhada e para sincronizar os batimentos cardíacos. Algo dentro dela quebra com alívio, como se um pedaço dela que estava há muito quebrado finalmente tenha se encaixado novamente.

Eles só se separam quando não conseguem respirar, e Sakura descansa a testa contra a de Sasuke.

"Sakura ...?"

Sua voz é áspera, tensa por falta de oxigênio e perplexidade.

"Eu sou eu", sussurra. "Ela se foi agora." E não sabe como _sabe_ disso, mas a sensação é positiva. Escova os lábios contra os dele mais uma vez e depois recua. "E ela estava certa. Mesmo depois de tudo tudo, depois de resolver seus problemas com Naruto, de tentar encontrar a redenção, mesmo nesta viagem - você não estava pronto para perdoar a si mesmo. Não até agora." Ela puxa a mão dele, moldando os dedos frouxos até se deitarem em sua barriga. "Não até que essa criança se torne real. E é por isso que tenho tido esses sonhos. Porque você não acredita que foi perdoado - qualquer um de _vocês_ . E você precisava que eu lhe dissesse que sim, você foi."

Seu marido parece não ter certeza do que dizer sobre isso, mas Sakura não permite que ele questione isso. Ela nunca teve tanta certeza de algo.

"Você mesmo disse que nosso filho é esperança", recorda-o. "Lembra? E você estava certo. Este é o fim do ciclo, uma promessa de que não vamos repetir esses erros. O futuro dos Uchihas vai ser muito diferente - e você sabe como eu sei disso?"

A expressão de Sasuke é expectante, mas há uma suavidade em seus olhos em vez de apreensão. "Como?"

"Porque pela primeira vez em séculos, estou bastante certa de que a linha principal dos Uchihas vai ter uma filha", Sakura o informa com certeza presunçosa.

A expressão atordoada em seu rosto rivaliza perfeitamente com a expressão que ele tinha quando contou-lhe que estava grávida.

 **終** **わ** **り**

* * *

 ***Originalmente: Fan the flames - Atice as Chamas. Fan quer dizer leque, o simbolo do clã Uchiha. Como vocês sabem, é o vento que alimenta e torna o fogo ainda mais destrutível. Eu tentei, mas não achei uma forma melhor de fazer a adaptação dessa tradução, me desculpem.**

* * *

 **Eeee chegamos ao capítulo final depois de tanto tempo!** **O próximo é só um epílogo bem curtinho mesmo, mas vale a pena ler.**

 **Alguém aqui conhece o mito de Konohana Sakuya-Hime e Ninigi no Mikoto? Eles dois são figuras importantes da mitologia japonesa, considerada a história de amor mais importante da mitologia deles. Konohana é a deusa terrena das Sakuras e Ninigi é o neto de Amaterasu, enviado ao Japão para derrotar o caos com sua espada kuzanagi. Mas ao chegar no Japão, Ninigi viu Konohana e se apaixonou por ela. Após cumprir seu objetivo, Ninigi se casa com sua amada Konohana, mas nem tudo são flores. Assim como ocorre com Sachi e Indra, uma gravidez inesperada faz Ninigi duvidar de Konohana e ela tem o mesmo fim que Sachi, morre carbonizada depois de jurar sua fidelidade, mas a vida em seu ventre sobrevive. Konohana teve três filhos; e de um desses filhos, descende Jimmu, o primeiro imperador do Japão (ele seria bisneto de Konohana e Ninigi). A guarda imperial, fundada por um dos filhos de Konohana, tinha como simbolo a flor de Sakura.**

 **Ao longo do mangá e até em artes oficiais que ele fez para outras revistas, Kishimoto fez referências do casal mitológico no casal SasuSaku - colocou elementos da Konohana na nossa Sakura, além de elementos do Ninigi no Sasuke e no clã Uchiha (como a espada Kuzanagi e o nome da mãe do Sasuke, Mikoto, além próprio poder do amaterasu).**

 **A KuriQuinn foi genial ao fazer mais esse paralelo na fanfic, e isso é uma das coisas que a tornaram a minha fanfic IndraSaku favorita, apesar do final da Sachi e do Indra.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham amado tanto quanto eu! Eu vou começar a traduzir o epílogo AGORA e vou postar amanhã. Ele é pequenininho, então só preciso traduzir e revisar.**

 **Beijos e até mais!**


	8. Epílogo

Autora: KuriQuinn

Tradutora: Juuh Haruno

Classificação: M-Rated

Disclaimer: Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora autorizada.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **結語**

Indra voltou a si mesmo tarde demais.

As chamas deixaram o corpo de sua esposa irreconhecível, e mesmo que ele pare antes que as línguas negras possam reduzi-la a cinzas, o estrago está feito.

Não foi a primeira vez que matou alguém que professava amá-lo - alguém que, contra todas as probabilidades, ele encontrou seu coração batendo em reciprocidade - mas essa morte o abala. Quando se afasta, seu estômago se revolta e ele se ajoelha, vomitando em reação à violência de tudo.

Esta é a primeira morte que o fez se arrepender instantaneamente.

 _E, no entanto, até mesmo ela foi uma traidora no final,_ a voz nas sombras o lembra; falando as mesmas verdades horríveis com as quais ele vem sendo atormentado por toda a sua vida. É uma mudança dos pedidos anteriores para esperar, calmante e persuasivamente.

Indra olha de volta para a casca esquelética da mulher que ficou ao seu lado por tantos anos, deu à luz seus filhos e professou seu amor por ele até seus momentos finais. Braços enegrecidos ainda envolviam protetoramente em torno de seu ventre, e os olhos de Indra se estreitam.

A criança que foi a causa de tudo isso, e apesar de todos os seus protestos, prova de sua traição.

Ele se põe de pé, preparado para ir embora e deixar toda evidência de sua única fraqueza secar em ignomínia. Ele tem que voltar para seus filhos - _os_ filhos _deles_ \- e contar o que aconteceu. Não que foi pela mão dele - o último pedido dela é um que ele honrará se apenas por respeito pelos anos que tiveram juntos - mas eles precisam saber.

Sabe que eles sofrerão mais uma vez, tendo acreditado nela morta por tanto tempo, mas talvez isso os torne mais fortes. Talvez isso faça com que um deles desperte o Sharingan, e todos eles podem fazer Ashura pagar pelo dano que causou a eles -

Atrás de si, sente uma labareda de chakra. Indra congela.

 _Não é possível. Ela não pode..._

Ele se vira, meio que esperando vê-la se levantar, apesar de todas as probabilidades. Uma fantasia ridícula dela tropeçando em sua direção, seus olhos tristes, mas determinados, estendendo a mão para ele.

Em vez disso, sua forma carbonizada permanece totalmente imóvel, censurando-o por sua falta de movimento.

Seu estômago arrepia novamente e ele aperta o punho. O sentimento está fazendo com que imagine coisas.

Até o chakra brilhar novamente.

Fugaz e cintilante, como uma vela lutando contra uma chuva forte e saindo de seu corpo.

Não, não o corpo _dela_.

 _A criança!_

Sachi disse, não disse? Ela prometeu-lhe que -

Ele cruza a distância em um piscar de olhos, não perdendo tempo em se ajoelhar ao lado do estômago inchado do cadáver. Não consegue mais pensar nele como _ela_ , porque, se o fizer, pode hesitar no que está prestes a fazer.

Kunai na mão, faz incisões cuidadosas, da maneira como ele viu a curandeira usar para nascimentos na culatra. Não consegue respirar - o cheiro de carne carbonizada e a terrível antecipação travam seus pulmões - enquanto ele afasta a pele e os músculos, ignorando o sangue em suas mãos enquanto a assinatura do chakra continua piscando sem cessar.

Seus dedos roçam algo sólido e fino - uma perna, um pé - e ele torce cuidadosamente dentro do tecido ensanguentado até conseguir segurar o corpo minúsculo. Gentilmente, remove o bebê completamente do útero da mãe, o tempo todo em descrença.

Deveria estar morto. Não há como sobreviver, Indra conhece a força do _Amaterasu._ Seu calor deveria ter fervido Shachi de dentro para fora, e de alguma forma…

De alguma forma, a criança está viva.

Ele olha com admiração para o bebê - um garoto, observa vagamente - ouvindo gritos fracos e choramingos. Seu frágil corpo é pequeno, apenas um pouco maior que a mão que o embala, com a pele fina como pergaminho. Indra consegue distinguir facilmente as veias por baixo, pode ver os pequenos pulmões que lutam para arfar pela primeira vez - pode ver com que ardor a criança se apega à vida.

 _"Somente uma criança nascida de nossa união poderia sobreviver a uma coisa dessas."_

As palavras de Shachi ecoam em seus ouvidos, tanto uma bênção quanto uma reprovação.

Essa também não é a única prova; mesmo em seu estado pouco desenvolvido, a criança se assemelha a ele de uma maneira que nenhum de seus outros jamais se assemelharam.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Indra corta cuidadosamente o cordão que prende o bebê à mãe e o envolve nas dobras da capa. Está dolorosamente consciente do ser totalmente frágil em sua posse e da razão de sua fraqueza. Ele coloca dois dedos suavemente contra o coração do bebê, permitindo que uma labareda infinitesimal de seu próprio chakra penetre no corpo de seu filho.

Instantaneamente, a assinatura do chakra do bebê fica menos angustiada; seu batimento cardíaco se torna mais regular e seus pulmões não estão mais lutando tanto. Indra sabe naquele momento com absoluta certeza que esta criança viverá.

Assim como sabe, com a mesma certeza, que matou a única mulher que já foi capaz de amar.

Lágrimas caem então, como nunca caíram desde sua tenra infância, e ele range os dentes, porque não pode cerrar os punhos; não com o bebê debaixo das mãos, totalmente dependente dele para sobreviver.

 _Ela foi fiel._

Sachi nunca o traiu - a única pessoa em toda a sua vida que nunca o fez, e ele a matou. Ela que nunca lhe deu nenhum motivo verdadeiro para não confiar nela, que ficou ao lado dele todos esses anos, mesmo sabendo exatamente quem ele era e quem, mesmo em sua morte, procurou agradá-lo, proteger o que ele mais amava - seu filho .

Indra não tem certeza de quanto tempo se agacha ali, soluçando em conjunto com seu filho bebê.

Tempo suficiente para que sua dor se transforme em raiva.

 _Isso é culpa de Ashura,_ a voz em sua cabeça o lembra.

Shachi passou seus últimos meses com o irmão e o pai, sua presença roubada de Indra, forçando-o a se adaptar à ideia de que ela havia morrido em um ataque dos inimigos. Indra arrasou uma ilha inteira, matou todos os seres vivos lá em retribuição, e isso só piorou o buraco dentro dele. O mais próximo que chegou de preenchê-lo foi hoje, quando pela primeira vez em meses, sentiu a presença dela.

Quando a teve em seus braços novamente de uma maneira que assombra seus sonhos desde que pensou que estava morta.

E agora ela se foi. Para sempre desta vez, e pela mão dele.

 _Perdoe-me_ , queria dizer, mas as palavras não chegaram aos seus lábios trêmulos.

Não merece perdão por isso.

Indra aceitou que ele viveria com essa verdade pelo resto de sua vida - é um castigo que ele suportará silenciosamente e sozinho. Mas um dia fará Ashura pagar pelo que causou, por tudo o que tirou dele.

Mas agora não.

Tinha que criar seu filho. E sobrevivência milagrosa à parte, a criança era fraca, nasceu cedo demais. Indra não podia deixar o bebê agora para caçar seu irmão amaldiçoado e matá-lo. Essa criança precisará mais dele do que as outras, desprovida de mãe.

 _Essa_ criança é a pessoa que ela amava o suficiente para morrer, e em recompensa Indra o protegerá acima de todas as outras. Ele garantirá que os outros filhos também entendam a importância do irmão mais novo, que eles também sintam o desejo de proteger seu futuro legado.

O bebê finalmente se acalmou, depois de ter chorado até dormir. Com um dedo trêmulo, Indra traça os cílios esvoaçantes em miniatura.

" 'Atice as chamas'* ", ele murmura suavemente, a menor esperança que entra em seu coração quando a criança pressiona o calor de sua casa. " _Uchiwa."_

 **終** **わ** **り**

* * *

 ***Atice as Chamas - Fan The Flames. Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, não encontrei uma forma de adaptar essa frase para o português sem perder o significado. Fan quer dizer leque, que em japonês pode ser tanto "fan" como "Uchiwa". Por isso que o simbolo do Clã Uchiha é um leque, por ser o significado do seu nome. E como vimos, Madara usava o leque para potencializar seus jutsus de fogo, o vento atiça o fogo.**

 **Essa criança é o ponto de partida do clã Uchiha, por isso o estilo fogo é o elemento quase oficial do clã, bem como o leque que o atiça.**

* * *

 **E agora sim chegamos ao tão aguardado e temido final, bem no dia do aniversário da nossa amada Sarada!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado de Samsara tanto quanto eu, foi um prazer traduzir essa história maravilhosa.**

 **Agora vou revisar a história toda pois esses capítulos finais vieram sem revisão detalhada. E na quinta ou sexta, posto o capítulo 9 de Consequences of Saving a Life.**


End file.
